


The Itsy Bitsy Spider

by BreeBabyDoll



Series: Itsy Bitsy Spider [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Aged-Up Peter Parker, Alternate Universe, Baby food, Brainwashing, Daddy Kink, Daddy Steve, Daddy Tony, Dark Steve Rogers, Dark Tony Stark, Forced, Forced Eye Contact, Forced Feeding, Forced Feminization, Forced Relationship, Forced age regression, Humiliation, In a sick and twisted way, Infantilism, Kidnapping, Kink Community, Littles, Lots of Crying, M/M, Mouth popping, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Sexual Age Play, Public Humiliation, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Starker, Stockholm Syndrome, Threats, Toddler Peter, Tony Stark Has Issues, no powers, pull ups, super family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-06-28 21:59:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 47,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreeBabyDoll/pseuds/BreeBabyDoll
Summary: Tony Stark has issues, he knows that, but a certain someone taught him that he would never be happy until he learned to love and embrace his differences. He married that someone, and together they built an elite community for those who held their same special interests. In a way, he had did exactly as suggested, and Tony has never felt better.A story in which Peter Parker is forcibly introduced to a whole new world that is completely unknown to him, and the majority of the public.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm obsessed with Marvel, and also Starker. Peter is aged up to 18, and most of this will stay non-sexual between the littles and the 'adults'. This is mostly just a long two or three part drabble, but it might become an extended series! Please read the tags, I can't be anymore clearer than that.

The first time he saw Peter, Tony had to do a double-take. He'd been running late for a meeting and was close to his wits end. With a frustrated sigh, he leaned forward to rap impatiently against the tinted divider window that seperated the front of the sleek car, from the back. Happy was being well, anything but _happy_  as he pressed the button, activating the sliding glass. Tony sat back against the expensive leather, crossing his legs with annoyance. "Find a shortcut, drive down the shoulder, run over an old lady, I don't care. Just get me to this meeting on time." 

Happy pulled a sour face, but nodded firmly as he flicked on his blinker to turn right at the red light. He was almost positive that every route would take the same amount of minutes, but Tony was the type to be satisfied so long as they kept moving at a decent speed. Effort was all it took. It had been a motto of his ever since the beginning, and it was one that he was sure to pass on to most of the parents in his community. Effort. 

Effort was enough to pull Tony from his slumps, help him get back onto his two feet and become the great man that he was today. Of course, his husband Steve Rogers had something to do with it as well. The man helped him come to Jesus, as most would say. Except that Jesus was his taboo inner desires. Ever since his young adulthood, Tony had a nagging in the back of his mind. At first, he pushed his vile thoughts away, continuously day after day. It drove him to seek out professional help, which only backfired when the sniveling therapist of his tried to reach out to legal officials. Tony Stark wasn't sick, he just had...differences. 

Was it so wrong of him to want to care for another on a deeper, more intimate level? Tony wanted nothing more than to be nurturing, but a part of him craved something else. He wanted full control over a person. To make them dependent on him for every single thing, from food, to shelter, to love, and much more. That wasn't so wrong of him, but he didn't know that until he came in contact with a gentleman that taught him to embrace those urges.  

Together the two of them built a special community, filled with New Yorks richest and finest couples who shared Tony's same interests of starting a 'family'. A whole area, just to themselves, with a down-town shopping center, two daycares, a hospital, parks, resturants, stores, whatever was needed for their community to survive and grow. Money was no problem for the Starks, and so long as Tony's company continued to create weapons and technology for the government and military, they gratefully turned a blind eye. 

"Mr. Stark, Steve is trying to contact you." 

The voice rang into his ear, causing Tony to snap out of his daydreaming. They were in the downtown parts of some beat up looking city, and Tony had briefly gotten distracted by the blur of dirty brick buildings. The billionaire cleared his throat, before calmly stating 'answer'. Immediately his ear was filled with the rough labored breathing of his husband. Tony chuckled, the twinkle coming back to his once agitated eyes. "Thinking of me?" He playfully responded before his husband could speak the first greeting. 

Steve laughed back, and Tony just knew that from the sound of his voice, his husband had been rolling his eyes. "No, actually. Just finishing my morning routines."  _Ah, yes._ Every morning Steve would wake up at exactly 6:00 AM to get in a few good hours of working out before starting the days events. Both men were constantly busy, but as of recently, the two of them had been planning to open up their schedule to allow more free time. It took such efforts to start up the community, that Steve and Tony never found the right time to get a little one of their own. Now that the town had thrived and was a booming community, the husbands decided it was the perfect moment.

"Without me there to watch? I thought we agreed you'd give me a fifteen minute peeping window each time.." Tony continued, loving how it was so easy to tease his slightly younger, but much beefier lover. While he spoke, Tony's attention turned back to the window, idly glancing out as the car came to another red light stop. Steve chuckled again, loud noises clanking in the background as he presumably climbed off the work out machine. His husband was speaking, chiming back with a banter-filled remark, but for once, Tony's attention was placed elsewhere.

Underneath the light, off to the side, stood a small, lanky young male. His backpack was slung lazily over one shoulder, stuffed to the brim with books and papers that threatened to spill out of the unzipped top. Tony was shocked that the rough looking bag was able to hold in all of it's contents, but that was nothing but a fleeting thought. At first, Tony had simply scanned the boy, but his eyes were immediately pulled back so that he could take a closer, more detailed look. 

This male looked fragile, youthful, charismatic, or so Tony assumed by the way his head bobbed ridiculously to whatever was blaring into his ears through the shoved in earbuds. His skin was a soft, caramel golden brown, every inch perfect from his exposed shoulders to his teenage bruised shins and knees. Tony felt as if his breath had been knocked from his lungs, watching in complete awe as the older teens eyes slowly opened. He'd been so into his song, the poor thing hadn't been aware that the pedestrian sign was flashing for him to go.

"Tony?" Steve called out, noticing a silence.

A bright, goofy, and apologetic grin slid across the beauties face as his free hand, the one that hadn't been gripping onto the backpack's strap, lifted into the air to give a 'sorry' wave towards their car. Tony's eyes followed hungrily, never leaving the boy as he crossed the street. If his lack of breath hadn't been a dead giveaway, the spike of parental worry and fear that shot through his nerves as the teen carelessly crossed even after the sign finished blinking was enough proof, that yes, this complete stranger from off the street would be the perfect little boy for them.

"Hunny...I think I just found our perfect little angel." Tony breathed out, still awe struck by the entire interaction. Steve's voice quickly changed, and Tony could tell that he was intrigued and giving him his full attention. "Are you serious?" Steve responded, almost as if he could hardly believe it.

Tony was a very picky man, and even though they never had the time for a family of their own, Steve knew it would be chaotic in attempting to start one when the time came. None of the applicants seemed just right, and Steve wanted Tony to have the best of the best. The community was full of many different littles, some who came willingly, and others, who certainly did not. They allowed the parents to give them their dream description, and Tony would hire a team to go out and oblige them with every demand and desire. It was his job, after all. The parents and couples of their community paid hefty amounts to live there under the governments blind eye.

"Happy, change of plans. Follow that young man, I'll come up with some excuse for the board. And do the thing, you know, with the plates." Tony called out to his driver, unbuckling his seat belt so that he could slide to the other side of the car. As the vehicle skid out onto the street, Tony was practically bouncing in his seat with excitement. "Yes I'm serious! Oh Steve, he's exactly what I wanted!" Tony continued, eyes darting to each person as the car slowed down. It didn't take long for Happy to spot the kid from before, and as he slowed down to tail him, he pressed down on the button that would switch the license plates alteration. An untraceable plate was slid over the original one, just in case any suspicions should arise. 

Steve let out a breath of relief from the other side, and placed a hand over his heart. Tony had used masculine pronouns, giving the surprise away. Steve had no preferences, but secretly he had been hoping for a boy. They made the rowdiest toddlers, and luckily for them, that was the age they were going for. "So we're going to have a little boy?" He responded, happiness shining through every word. Tony couldn't hide his own happiness from showing, his grin widening as he watched the back of the walking oblivious teen. "We're going to have a little boy." Tony repeated, his teeth clamping down on his bottom lip with excitement. 

"There's so much we have to do!" Steve suddenly spoke, the noises in the background increasing as he walked himself out of their gym and down the hall. The Starks lived in the largest house in the community, that sat atop a hill not far from their town's shopping center. Tony wanted to be close to the office, and also wanted his home to be noticeable and well known in case any of the other parents needed to stop by for emergencies. Their house held many rooms, but none in which were in shape for welcoming a little boy. "We'll have to make him a room, of course, a play room, decorate the bathroom, buy toys, host a welcoming party, and don't get me started on clothes, he'll need two closets, one for winter, and one for summer.... we don't want him to get too hot or too cold.." Steve at this point, was mostly rambling to himself as he searched their large master bedroom for the laptop. 

If they wanted to get things in motion, clothes and furnishing should be bought as soon as possible. Tony hummed, his heart soaring just listening to his husband list off the things they needed to prepare. It would take some time, but after waiting for so long, time would be of no issue. 

Their soon to be precious little one had finally reached his destination. By the looks of it, he had entered a building with patios off to their right. Tony figured this was where he currently lived, and a frown made it's way across his features. The apartment's were a complete dump, there was no doubt that just by breathing in the surrounding air one could come down with an illness. It revolted Tony, sparking the heat of determination low in his gut. "I want you and my team to find everything that you can on this boy as soon as possible. Make it top priority." He spoke to Happy, waiting until his driver gave him an affirmative nod before returning his focus to his lover on the phone. 

Tony could hear the typing of the keyboards and chuckled. Someone was eager, but truth be told, his own mind was whizzing a mile a minute. "I'll see you at home babe, and don't you dare even think about ordering anything without me!" He teased, before sending his love Steve's way, and hurriedly hanging up. They had quite a lot of planning to do, didn't they? But it would be easy, after all, Tony Stark was the leader of their community. His little boy would be the perfect example for every couple that joined, he just knew it. It might take a lot of work on both Tony and Steve's part, but their angel would learn to love them and would grow to accept his new lifestyle. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm excited that so many are interested in where this is going! I will happily take suggestions, so feel free to leave comments and constructive criticism. The next chapter will be in Peter’s point of view.

A month. Planning and prepping for the senior high-school student, Peter Parker, took a total of three and a half weeks. Tony and Steve had been very excited to prepare for their little boy, leaving no detail left behind. Their house was in now perfect condition for a toddler. Every corner was covered in plastic, and every doorknob unaccessible unless unlocked by a specific wristband that both husbands wore at all times. The husbands had bought plenty of adult sized baby gates, that were now placed up at every entry way that led to the outside, as well as one at the threshold of the play room. Steve had demanded that their Peter would be safe at all times. 

Tony happily took care of every simple demand of his husband, including Steve's adamant view on Peter having more than one closet. Their little boy's room was the third largest in their 'house', second being the boy's new decked out play room. Being the leader of the community, and the wealthiest, of course Peter was going to be spoiled rotten. Each room varied in an expensive theme. Peter's room was decorated to match the outside. Knowing fully well from Tony's teams findings, Peter held an interest in scientific things. The two husbands had come to a mutual decision that tiny boy's loved to get dirty outside, play in mud and search for all sorts of bugs. In a way, it was enough of a branch into science, and it could bring their boy some comfort. 

And so, insects had been their littles theme. All sorts of bugs had been painted on the walls, as well as a large swaying tree that connected to the walls corners. From it's sturdy styrofoam 'branches' hung fake leaves, and an adult sized toddler swing. Stuffed insects of all sorts covered the bed that had been disguised as a tree trunk in the far corner. The bed wouldve looked normal, had it not been for the safety crib bars installed on each side and at its feet. It was low to the ground, and with its childish bedspread and bars, it was officially the cutest bed for a growing toddler. Peter unfortunately, couldn't be trusted to stay in bed during the night for the first few months. 

As much as it broke Steve's heart to think of doing such a thing, Tony insisted that they strap him to the bars each night, until he learned to not get up until one of his daddies came to fetch him in the morning. Then again, Steve had heard of a horrendous story from a couple, Bruce and Natasha, that their little girl had somehow managed to venture outside while they slept! Tony knew that it truthfully was just a futile attempt to run away, and because of that, he would not be taking any chances on losing their Peter. 

The play room had been decorated and furnished to encourage Peter's imagination. The entire room was colored with pastels and lined with every toy the couple could get their hands on. On the floor lined many different mats, ranging from a kid friendly game of Twister, to a mat that replicated a town with roads for Peter to drive his hot wheel cars around. In one corner, the husbands had placed a fully stocked kitchen set, and in another corner, Steve had added a grand doll house, just in case their little boy had an interest in other forms of entertainment. 

All in all, Tony had a feeling that they had over-prepped, but he couldn't help it. The two of them had been waiting for so long, and now that they knew for sure that Peter was perfect for them, they truly wanted to go all out. 

The completed folder about Peter's information came in not but two days after he had set it to Happy's main priority. Tony had been so excited that day, that he had even left work 3 hours early to sit down with Steve and read over everything. 

Peter Parker was 18 years old, and a Senior at Midtown high. He lived with his Aunt after being made an orphan from a tragic accident that included his parents, that bit of information had crushed Steve's heart. Then and there was enough to get his soft, opened heart to climb fully on board with taking Peter in as their own. But the more the two read, the more they fell in love with Peter. According to the jotted down notes, Peter was an intelligent boy, one who was also friendly, understanding, and sometimes silly. Tony couldn't have chosen anyone better. 

With a simple call to his extraction team to confirm their approval, Tony and Steve had set to work to prepare themselves for the addition of their sweet boy. 

That had been about a month ago. Everything that they had done in the past few weeks all led up to this very moment. 

Steve sat anxiously next to his husband, his knee bouncing up and down in an attempt to control his increased breathing. Tony chuckled and reached over to place a comforting hand on his lover's knee, giving it a squeeze. "Calm down, hun. We've been through this plenty of times with other parents." Tony explained, giving Steve a genuine smile.

Truth be told, Tony was a little nervous himself. The extraction team should've given him the call now, telling him the good news that Peter had successfully been taken. His phone was held firmly in his free hand, but as of yet, there hadn't been a single call, nor text with any information. 

"Yes, but it's so different when we're the one's waiting for the news!" Steve exclaimed, his nerves skyrocketing as he stood from off the couch to begin pacing around their open living room. Just then, the device in his hand began to buzz and chime with Tony's ringtone. Both husbands eyes widened as they made a brief moment of eye contact. Tony hurriedly swiped the screen, and pressed the speaker button. "Tony Stark speaking." He answered automatically, standing himself so that he could be closer to Steve during the call. 

"We've got him, Sir. Heading to your quarters now." 

Tony released the breath of air that he had been holding. Steve dropped his forehead down against his husbands shoulder, also relieved that the job was over with. 

"Oh thank goodness, thank you. We'll stand by." Tony spoke to the operative on the other line. His hand reached up to brush the back of Steve's head, combing his fingers soothingly through the soft blonde hair. "Did he give much of a hassle?" He added, curiosity getting the best of him. There was a few seconds of hesitant silence, before the team member spoke. "A little. You've got quite the fighter, Sir. But don't worry, he wasn't harmed and took easily to the drugs." 

Tony nodded his head, although the action couldn't be seen. He expected Peter to put up a fight. Most of the taken little boys and girls were fighters, but with a stern hand and strong guidance, it didn't take long for them to shape up. "Thank you." Tony stated again before pulling the device away from his lips. He cut off the conversation and tossed his phone onto the cushions of the couch. Steve stepped back, his hands placed on either side of his cheek as he pulled the skin down, exhausted. He had been so damn worried! 

Tony grinned, wrapping his arms tightly around his husband and pulling him in close to his chest. "Did you hear that Steve? Our little boy is on his way!" Tony chirped, the nerves melting away to be replaced with an unwavering amount of excitement. They were finally going to be Daddies! Steve replicated Tony's shit-eating grin, and hummed in a way that showed his content with this exact moment. 

"I'll go get his pajamas ready." Steve spoke suddenly, too giddy to stand still. Tony watched as his husband hurried off to their little boy's new room with a pep in his step. Fondly, he shook his head and plopped himself back down onto their living room couch. It shouldn't take long for his team to get here, but as the minutes ticked by, Tony could only groan. It felt like hours had passed when finally, at last, there was a loud, single knock at the front door. 

Steve was the first to the door, practically radiating with impatience. Tony stood calmly, and made sure to take his time in pressing down on the brass knob, and swinging one side of the large double oak door open. This would be a moment that would last forever in his memory, and he wanted to make every millisecond count. 

The sight before them was more precious than anything Tony had ever seen. Steve must've felt the same, for not but a second passed before his husband was softly cooing. There, held in the arms of one of the top operatives in his extraction team, slept an adorably passed out Peter Parker. He looked so small tucked in to the man's chest, his bottom jaw slightly dropped so that soft breaths could puff out in contrast to the cold brisk air of the night. 

Peter's arms dangled by his sides, as did his fragile legs in the position in which he was held. Tony's skin crawled with goosebumps at the mere sight of him, such a perfect small thing, a little boy, all to themselves to nurture and to protect. This is exactly what he wanted, and as Tony reached his arms out to take his boy from the operative, he knew that he couldn't be any happier than he was with Peter in their family. 

"Thank you so much, really, you've made us so happy." Steve spoke to the man as Tony shifted Peter in his arms. The boy wasn't heavy at all, but then again, Tony was much older and muscular than the teen. The drug in Peter's system was still rather heavy, making the student lax and extremely compliant as he snoozed. Steve continued to speak to the team member, but Tony was more interested in the beautiful angel in his arms. He turned and made his way back into the house with a soft smile. Peter looked so peaceful, and his face, even when in a deep sleep looked to be so.. "He's beautiful baby, just look at him." Steve spoke suddenly, placing a hand on the small of Tony's back. 

His husbands voice was soft, full of nothing but admiration as they together now looked down at their sleeping toddler. 

"Come on, let's get him into bed so he can have a full nights sleep before tomorrow." Tony spoke up, using a hushed voice as if the tiniest loud noise could startle the little one. Steve nodded in agreement and followed Tony into Peter's bedroom. Carefully, the teen was placed onto the large changing station that stood against the back wall. As Tony began to undress Peter from his bright orange muscle shirt and basketball shorts, Steve occupied himself with sweeping the soft honey-brown hair from off of their babies sweating forehead. He must’ve really put up one hell of a fight. 

With gentle moves, Tony peeled off the student's boxers and made sure to thoroughly wipe his genitals clean with warm wet wipes before sliding on a fresh night-time pull up. The couple wanted to take time in potty training Peter, so each night a pull up would have to be worn as a just in case. Changing soiled bedsheets was quite a lot of work, and they’d be drained enough for the first few days as it was. 

"He's got the cutest little tummy!" Steve cooed as Tony crossed to the bed where Steve had laid out a pair of footie pajamas decorated in tiny spiders. "I hope he likes raspberries!" Steve continued, chuckling to himself as he placed a hand down onto Peter's soft stomach. It was toned, but that would soon change once Peter had a significant lack of strenuous physical activities. Tony joined in on the shared laugh, cupping their little boy's cheek as Steve now dressed him for the evening. 

"He'll grow to love everything we do for him." Tony responded, sounding dazed as his eyes flickered to every single inch of Peter's precious face. They were truly blessed to have such a good looking little boy. 

Once Steve finished dressing him up in the spider footies, together they brought him over to his bed, and strapped him down. Wrists and ankles were cuffed to the metal safety bars, to ensure Peter's safety, as well as their own after the drugs wore off. 

Tony slid in a stuffed ladybug next to Peter's armpit, and lastly covered him up with a light blanket. Steve had stepped off to the side to turn on the humidifier and switch on the baby monitor, just in case an emergency happened in the middle of the night. 

"Goodnight my little one." He spoke, leaning down to kiss the top of Peter's head. Steve soon followed, smoothing his hand over the boy's hair before crossing the room towards the door. 

"Sweet dreams my itsy bitsy spider." Steve called out, flicking the light switch off. The room was suddenly lit up with a greenish glow, giving the earth theme an extra kick. They couldn't have Peter sleeping in the dark, that was just asking for nightmares! Although, Steve couldn’t wait until their little Peter would ask to sleep in between them during the night. 

With one last look towards the faintly lit up bed, and a soundless sleeping Peter, the couple stepped out and quietly shut the door closed. They were in for one hell of a morning. Tony knew that the first week was always the hardest, but he had educated himself well enough to know what to do and how to act. 

Being the creator of Prescott community, he was meant to be the prime example in every way. Peter was going to have to learn to behave and follow the rules quickly, that much, was not negotiable.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ends up, these 'drabbles' of mine will most likely become an extended series so I can get to each tag! Also, as a reminder, this chapter will be in Peter's point of view. From here on out, most chapters will be from his perspective.

It had all happened so fast, Peter never saw it coming. In cinematic scenes, these type of things were so loudly chaotic and rushed, that Peter would've definitely managed to get away had it happened like how it does in the movies. But, it didn't.

He had been off to his best friend's house that evening, having promised Ned that he'd swing by sometime after school to start up their Advanced Placement Spanish end of the year project. It was late, but Peter had been walking these street's since he was a kid. If you kept to yourself and paid attention to your surroundings, usually you'd make it safely to your destination.

But on all days to get lost in his thoughts.... It was the main reason why Peter never picked up on the signals of footsteps following him from off in the distance. He was mentally spaced out, jamming to Bon Jovi in one ear, and thinking of post-graduation. In just a month and a half, Peter would no longer be a high-school student. It was an insane thought, and it often carried him off into the clouds when his brain would ring with the name's of Universities and Scholarships.

No, the footsteps never sparked his warning bell, like it would have for most. In fact, Peter hadn't even been aware of the man approaching him from the front.

"Peter? Peter Parker?" The man asked curiously, taking a step forward towards him, and causing Peter to stop mid-walk.

The man was dressed in all black, and frankly looked like he was plucked straight out of a James Bond secret agent movie. The only thing Peter could come up with realistically, is that this man was about to either rob him, or arrest him.

An eyebrow raised on the stranger, as he picked up on Peter's caution. This was a sign that their target was most likely going to run should he make any sudden movements. Off in the distance, two of his team members readied themselves to catch a fleeing person.

"Uh..." Peter started, reaching into his basket ball shorts so he could pause the music on his phone. "...Yeah?" He continued, the caution clear in his voice.

The operative knew that the teen was Peter, but he needed an excuse to distract him for the time being.

"I'm a friend of your Aunt's." The operative fibbed, hoping to settle some of the boy's rising alarm.

Peter briefly tilted his head, flickering his eyes to the man's hardly visible face. Yeah right. Peter made sure to know everyone who came in contact with his Aunt ever since...well, ever since she lost.. Peter shrugged it off, focusing his attention to whatever was his best immediate exit. For all he knew, this stranger was probably one of his Aunt's crazy boy fan club members. She was always getting hit on and constantly had to turn down offers to dates, and relationships.

His hand tightly gripped his phone so that it wouldn't slip out, and sharply turned on his heel. Before he could think on it, Peter bolted in the opposite direction.

The operative had been planning on that, and unfortunately for Peter, his team members were already there in front of him, blocking that exit.

"Peter, calm down.." He spoke out, his hands lifted outwards, palms down, as if he were trying to calm a frightened animal. Peter's warning bell's were definitely ringing now as he was forced to come to another stop when the two darkly dressed men stepped out from the shadows of the street's lamp.

Holy shit, he was definitely going to be robbed, and then beaten up to a pulp! "I don't- I have no money on me, you can look yourself." Peter quickly shot out, sliding his hand out from his pocket and holding both arms up into the air.

The stranger chuckled, shaking his head as he walked the distance that Peter had ran. "We don't want your money hun." The Bond man replied humorously.

_Hun?_

Now Peter was confused. If they didn't want his money, and they weren't there to arrest him...then.. "What do you want?" Peter asked, looking about as dumb as a deer in headlights. 

The stranger continued to pace forward, and as he crossed into Peter's personal boundary, the teen rolled his hands into defensive fists and dropped them to a fighting position. Without a seconds thought, he took a swing at the man's face, but of course, he'd been expecting that. The operative dodged it with ease and let out a sigh. At this rate, the kid would work himself up into a panicked frenzy, and he knew that Mr. Stark would be unhappy if his little boy got hurt during their extraction. 

"I really need you to calm down Peter, your Daddy won't be happy if you injure yourself." 

Peter halted, perplexed but such a sentence being said out loud. His Daddy? What the absolute hell was this man talking about? Both his father and mother had passed away when Peter was very young.

The man suddenly snapped his fingers, using Peter's moment of confusion to their advantage. There was an unexpected sharp pinch to the back of the student's neck, followed by a pair of arms wrapping tightly around his torso. 

Peter let out a shout as he was hoisted off the ground. One hand reached behind his head to grasp his slightly throbbing neck, while the other swung madly at the man holding him. "Let me go! Let me the fuck go!" Peter shouted. 

Strong arms then reached out to grasp both of his limbs, and hold them down against his struggling body. "Shh, shh, that's it...relax sweetpea, don't you worry about a thing." The stranger spoke soothingly as slowly, Peter's conscious began to fade from him. His entire body started to tingle, and before he knew it, he was unable to move his arms or legs, nor focus his eyes in one spot. 

"Carefully put him in the car, I'll call Tony and let him know everything's good to go." Was the last thing Peter heard before dropping into a deep unconsciousness. 

\------------------------------

Ironically enough, it was also the first thing he heard upon coming back to his surroundings. 

"Tony, should we wait a little bit longer before waking him?" 

There came a muffled response, but Peter could hardly bother to listen in on whoever was outside the bedroom door. His thoughts were overwhelmed, racing with replays of what happened before he had succumbed to unconsciousness, and also balancing the confusion of where he currently was. 

The teen slowly blinked his heavy eyelids open, and as Peter groggily glanced around, he wished that he hadn't waken. Where the hell was he? This place was anything _but_ his bedroom back at the apartments. It almost looked like a pediatric Doctor's office, mixed with a McDonalds playground. Peter frowned, thinking for only a moment that maybe those thugs had beaten him up, and he was now in a children's hospital. 

He groaned and attempted to lift his hand to rub at his eyes, but something stopped him from raising his arm more than a few inches. "W-Wha?" Peter slurred, still trying to find his bodily functions as he lifted his head up off the pillow. The light blanket a top of him did little to hide the bright red fleece fabric, or the padded cuffs that bounded him to the side's of the bed. 

"Did you hear that? I think he's already up.." Came the voice from before. Peter didn't recognize it, but he did recognize the name spoken. Tony... hadn't that man from last night mentioned it too? 

It wasn't until the door creaked open, did Peter notice the discomfort between his legs. There was something wrapped around his lower half that was thick, and puffy. His mind was coming back to him, and slowly he began to piece every little thing together. 

He'd been kidnapped, that much was clear, but for what reasons, and why was he dressed like a child in a child's room, with a stranger peeking at him through the crack in the door? 

Panic was starting to seep through Peter's facial expression, frightened eyes lifting from off of his crotch area to stare at the pair of eyes through the crack. "W-Where am I?" Peter asked, scared out of his mind. Something was definitely wrong here. Very, very wrong. 

"Oh Tony, he's frightened, can't we unhook him for just a few minutes?" One of the strangers spoke. The door was pushed open all the way, and Peter couldn't help but shrink back against the bed. The two men were not what Peter had been expecting. Usually kidnappers were supposed to be old grease bags, with beer bellies and missing teeth, but these men...they were the exact opposite. Both were relatively young, and extremely fit with expensive brands flashing on every clothed item. 

They were a little intimidating, especially the larger man on the left, who Peter assumed could only be this 'Tony'. 

"No, you know how things have to be done in the beginning baby, Peter has to stay immobile until things settle down." The smaller male spoke, pulling Peter's attention to him. Apparently, Peter had been wrong. 

"Tony?" Peter called out, darting out his tongue to wet his drying lips. He was so scared, but he couldn't just lie here in silence. Peter needed some answers. If they wanted something, he'd get it for them, anything. He just wanted to go home. 

Tony's head turned to look at him, as his hand pushed his dark sunglasses up into his perfectly styled hair. "Rule number one, you are never to call us by our first names. This-" He paused to place a gentle hand onto the shoulder of the man beside him. "-is your Papa, and I am your Daddy."

Peter stared at them, creating an awkward silence that nearly suffocated the room. They couldn't be serious.. Peter was a grown man! No way in hell was he going to be calling his kidnappers Daddy and Papa!

He suddenly snorted, finding this situation to be funny. It had to be a joke. There was no other explanation. Someone out there had to have too much time on their hands, and was pulling some strings to place him into a well thought out prank.  

Steve frowned when Peter's snort had turned into a full-blown out laugh. 

Tony's jaw squared and he stepped forward angrily until he stood at the foot of Peter's bed. The man's powerful strides was enough to cut Peter off from his giggles immediately, eyes wide and alert now that Tony was up close and could physically touch him. 

"Rule number two, you will be respectful and well-mannered at all times. You are to say yes, Daddy and yes, Papa, and no-thank you, Daddy, so on and so forth."  

Tony was staring him down with a sternness that Peter had never seen before. If he had been an ant, Tony was the kid with the magnifying glass. Peter swallowed thickly, wiggling uncomfortably in the cuffs on his wrists and ankles. So...this wasn't a joke? He wasn't in a children's hospital? 

"Is that understood, Peter?" Tony pressed. 

Peter turned his eyes to glance over to the other man in the room, who continued to hold the frown on his face. He seemed worried, and on edge. Like hearing Tony yell at Peter was causing him misery and grief. 

It took a few seconds for Peter to process that Tony was waiting for his reply, so nervously, he shook his head to give him a 'yes'. What else could he do? Both of these men were stronger than him and most likely had the agility of a quarterback, while Peter ran like an animal on ice. Not to mention, he was currently strapped to a bed and unable to defend himself. 

"That isn't good enough for me, I need a verbal answer." Tony stated, crossing his arms as he stood with pursed lips. 

Peter hesitated, before muttering out a barely audible, "Yes." which apparently wasn't good enough for the man either. His eyes narrowed, and he slowly took his time in walking around towards the side of the bed. Tony crouched low so that his eyes were level with Peter's. 

"I do believe I told you to be well-mannered and respectful. Yes, _what_." 

Peter's face paled as he was forced to stare back into those dark brown eyes, looking for a glimmer of joking on the man's face. There was none. Tony was serious, and Peter was coming to term that these men, whoever they were, were in need of some serious help. 

"Yes...sir?" Peter tried, speaking quietly. He knew what Tony wanted to hear, but how could he just so easily say that word to another adult? 

Tony's eye's hardened, but he remained crouched and still with his jaw clenched in agitation. The other man, took a step forward and rested his hand in his husbands hair, calming him. 

"Peter, you will find that I am not a very patient man. You're going to be the main focus everywhere we go in our community, and I need you to be the perfect example. It is up to you on if we do this the hard way, or the easy way." Tony spoke, maintaining the eye contact that was necessary for asserting a connection, and dominance. 

"So I'll ask you one more time. Yes, _what_?"

Peter could feel the heat pulling to his cheeks, a light-pink blush spreading tightly across his face. If this was Tony speaking in his 'easy way', Peter didn't want to chance ever finding out what the hard way entailed. 

"Y-Yes, Daddy." Peter responded, the words coming out stressed as the teen was pushed into a pool of humiliation. 

And just like that, Tony's hardened expression was completely wiped away and replaced with a grin so wide, it was almost blinding. "That's my good boy." Tony praised, reaching out to very lightly ruffle the top of Peter's hair. 

He winced, but the action went unnoticed as Tony stood and both men embraced each other in a heartwarming hug. 

"Did you go pee-pee in your pull-up last night?" The other man asked suddenly, as they pulled apart from their excited hug. The blonde haired beast of a man was talking to Peter now, looking down at him fondly. Peter's bottom jaw dropped. So that was what was hugging his lower half?! A pull up?! 

Tony reached out to grasp the man's hand and rub at the younger's knuckles. "Steve, let's take it one step at a time, alright love? We'll give him just a few more minutes to himself while we get breakfast ready." Tony suggested. 

He knew that Peter wouldn't use his pull up until his body lost it's bladder control, which wasn't something that happened until many months in. 

Peter on the other hand, was still stunned into a silence. Had that man, Steve, really just asked him if he had peed in a fucking baby diaper? Things were far off more worse than Peter had originally thought. 

"Now you stay here, your Papa and Daddy are gonna make a yummy breakfast for our little boy’s first day!” Steve spoke enthusiastically, stepping around Tony to bop Peter on the nose. Yeah right, as if he had any other choice but to stay here. These cuffs were tight and inescapable but he’d be damned if he didn’t at least try.  

Tony chuckled at his husbands clear excitement and placed a hand low on his back to guide him to the door. Both men paused at the threshold to take a few rested beats to watch their little Peter, before solemnly they exited and purposefully left the door cracked. 

 “What the fuck.” Peter openly expressed, dropping his head back against the pillow. He was overwhelmed with a sense of dread and panic. It was obvious that these men were crazy, but what stuck out the most was how dangerous this situation was. The man who had taken him was accompanied by two other men, all dressed in the same uniform. They clearly worked for a specific company that specialized in taking people off the street. Tony had also spoken about some community...

He had to get out of here, and fast.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to popular demand, Tony is now Daddy and Steve is Papa. I will also be trying to make these chapters longer!

Escaping was not going as smoothly as Peter had hoped it would. These cuffs were impossible to get off, and the more he wiggled and struggled, the quicker his strength drained. Whatever drug had been administered into his system still lingered, leaving his limbs heavy and slow to respond. 

Tony and Steve had only promised him a few minutes to himself, making his window of opportunity limited to under 10 minutes. "Come on!" Peter growled angrily, yanking on his arms while he twisted his wrists. Nothing. Not even the smallest of budges.   

Peter felt like crying. If not in frustration, then in fear. He had no idea where he was, and even if he did manage to get himself out of these restraints, how could Peter possibly find his way back to Queens? Aunt May was probably freaking out, driving all of Peter's friends crazy with a thousand calls. After all, he had been missing for over 12 hours by now. Ned would've been the first person she'd call, and after finding out that he had never shown up, her suspicions would rise. Peter wasn't the type to suddenly just disappear.

But, no one else would be looking for him besides his Aunt and friends. The cops couldn't get involved until later tonight, when it had been at least 24 hours, though once they were put on his case, Peter would be found. Right? All he had to do was stick it out until then. He could do that...

Peter's hips shifted as he set to work on wiggling his foot, his nose crinkling up upon feeling the pull-up crunch underneath his ass. Maybe he _couldn't_ stick it out- They had put him in a diaper for Christ's sake! Peter was 18! 

"Oh hunny, don't do that, you'll give yourself sores." Called out Steve, who must've entered Peter's room without his knowledge. The large kidnapper had the same frown across his features from earlier as he approached Peter. Something about him made Peter feel the familiar pull of guilt. 

Pete was a nice boy, friendly and understanding to most people around him. Steve looked soft, in a way, as if his feelings were easily hurt and he was quick to let his emotions get the best of him. Peter had a funny feeling that if he had met Steve under different circumstances, he would've treated him with the upmost kindness. 

Tony most have figured this all out, and sent him in first to fetch Peter for breakfast. Peter didn't want to thrash out and physically harm Steve, although, he was still pretty disgusted and pissed off at the man. Steve was just as much to blame for Peter's situation as his stern counter part. 

Peter remained silent, opting to not respond, but he did still his movements. 

"I bet you're hungry." The man continued. The cuff of his crisp button up was rolled, revealing to Peter a sleek, expensive looking device that clamped tightly around his wrist. "Let's go get some food in that aaaadorable tummy of yours!" Steve teased, making Peter feel sick. The device was swiped along some sort of scanner that had been installed into the side of his bed. The cuffs around his limbs suddenly clicked open, but before the teen could make a mad dash for the door, Steve was sliding his hands underneath Peter's armpits. Much to his dismay, Peter was hoisted up into the air like a rag doll.

Holy shit. He knew that Steve was strong due to his bulging muscles, but the stranger was carrying Peter like he weighed the same as a 5 lb dung bell! At first, he thought that the man was going to place him down on to the floor, but to Peter's horror, Steve simply placed Peter onto his hip and began walking.

"Put me down!" Peter suddenly spoke, blurting out the words before he could stop himself. 

Steve chuckled, completely ignoring how Peter's body was stiff and uncomfortable. That would change in soon time. 

"Silly boy, you can't walk down the stairs by yourself, it's dangerous." Steve responded, as if it were the most natural sentence in the world. 

Peter's bottom jaw dropped open again, astounded each time the older man would speak. What the actual hell was wrong with him?! 

"You can't be serious.." Peter rebounded, the shock sounding as clear as day through his voice. Steve chose not to answer, but proved his point by tightening his grip around Peter's lower waist and descending the grand, dark wood stairs to the first floor. 

At the bottom of the large stairs, stood a ridiculously tall baby gate, in which Steve swiped his wristband at the scanner once more, and pushed the gate open with ease. 

Well...that hadn't been accounted for in Peter's escape plan. Not only was he going to have to free himself from impossible cuffs, but now he had to figure out a way to get to the front door. His bed room did have a window, but if the husbands thought this well to keep him in bed and on the second-floor, he was sure they had thought of window escape routes. 

Damnit. 

"Put. Me. Down. Now." Peter restated, having dealt with being held like a toddler for far too long. He had been good while Steve went down the stairs, but he could tell that the adult was enjoying this a little bit too much for Peter's liking. Steve had a grin to him, like holding Peter was a wrapped Christmas gift he had always wanted. 

When the man chose to ignore him again, Peter decided that even as nice as Steve probably was, physical attacks were the only thing that would get through to him. His hand raised to strike his kidnapper across the face, but before he could swing it down, his wrist was suddenly snatched mid-air. 

Peter gasped, head whipping around to come face to face with the other member of this insane dynamic duo. 

"Hitting is _never_ allowed." Tony spoke, voice deep and low. 

Peter's bottom lip quivered, the fear inside of him spiking to new heights. Just the way the man spoke, it was as if his words were threats that were hidden, but still presently obvious.  

"If you hit Daddy or Papa, you will be spanked." Tony continued, staring him down with that familiar look. It was the same face from before, the one that said 'test me'. 

Steve only nodded his head in a quiet agreement, much to Peter's surprise. If any, Peter assumed that Steve was against such a thing. Apparently not. 

It must've been one of their solid rules that were absolutely not to be broken. Not that Peter really cared about any of their stupid rules in the first place. He was not a child, he had no need for pull-ups or for footie pajamas. He could walk down the stairs himself, and he certainly had every right to call these men by their _real_ names. 

"Don't touch me!" Peter snapped, hurriedly pulling his arm out of Tony's light grip. Sure, he was afraid as hell of this man, but he wasn't some coward. Peter had been taught to stand up for himself, especially when he was scared. 

"And put me down!" He added with a hiss, his hands flying down to strike Steve on the shoulder. His body wiggled and thrashed against the man's solid body, attempting to struggle out of the vice like arms. 

"Peter." Tony interrupted, his voice calm and smooth. It was a warning, but Peter didn't listen. He continued to seek his freedom from Steve's hip, until Tony finally decided that enough was enough. 

"Peter!" 

The voice used was one Peter had never heard before. It held enough of a tone to cause him to halt, chest heaving from all the efforts to wiggle free.

"Did you really just hit Papa after I distinctly told you not to?" Tony asked, his voice dropping to something tinted with disappointment. It was clear now that they were not going to be able to do this the easy way.

Steve could see where this was heading and bit down on his lower lip as he placed his hands back under Peter's armpits and held him out towards Tony. His husband took Peter just as easily, but instead of hooking him against his hip, Tony carried Peter out towards the living room. 

Peter was still in distress, but not nearly as much as before. His eyes were wide, alert, and fearful as he avoided eye contact with the man holding him. Steve had followed, knowing that his assistance would be necessary if they wanted to do this right. 

"That's fifteen." Tony stated, sitting down on the couch and firmly standing Peter in front of him. 

Fifteen...what? Peter's eyebrows furrowed as his breath came back to him. From behind him, Steve took hold of the zipper on his footie pajamas, and began to unzip him. Peter jumped and meant to hurriedly shuffle away, but Tony's hands shot out to strongly grip his hips. 

"Stand still. You won't understand the punishment if you can't feel it." Tony explained as against Peter's will, he was stripped from his pajamas. 

The teen's face turned a bright red as his eyes dropped down to finally see the pull-up wrapped snuggly around his lower half. He knew he had been wearing one, he could feel it all morning, but seeing himself in it- that was something new entirely. 

Peter couldn't hold back anymore. The tears that had been threatening to spill all morning came dripping from the corners of his eyes. 

The husbands knew this would be hard for Peter to understand at first, and so they allowed the boy a few seconds to silently sob to himself. 

Tony reached out to gently wipe the stream of wetness from off his little boy's red cheeks, and cooed at him softly. "Do you know why Daddy is spanking you baby?" Tony asked Peter, continuing to comfortingly dry the teen's tears. 

Peter sniffled, his hands reached up to wipe at his eyes. Oh God. Such a sentence made him feel sick again, as if a dozen rocks sat low in the gut of his stomach. Peter didn't know how to respond, blinking wet eyelashes at Tony in another awkward silence. 

His fingers massaged at Peter's hips, startling him into opening his mouth. Peter gaped, rapping his mind for what he had done wrong. In retrospect, Peter hadn't done _anything_ wrong. He was completely in the right to do everything in his will to get away from his kidnappers. But that wasn't what Tony wanted to hear. 

"I-" He started, the blush growing as tony encouragingly raised his eyebrow, egging Peter on. "I hit..." 

Peter paused, his eyes flickering over to Steve who stood not but a few feet away, arms crossed. It must've been the stance that he was going with to show how he was also disappointed in Peter for disobeying the 'rules'. Peter raised his hand to usher it in Steve's direction. 

Tony's pursed lips faltered for a moment, the tiniest of smirks flashing. Peter was too adorable, and even more so when he was desperately trying to avoid calling them their respected titles. Tony would get it through to him, one way or another, but he couldn't help but find humor in the boy's attempts of defiance. 

"Yes, you did hit Papa, even after I had just told you not to." Tony reprimanded, the smirk dropping as Peter turned his attention back to him. "Now you need to apologize to Papa, and tell me that you understand why you're getting these fifteen spankings." 

Peter's face paled. Fifteen had meant fifteen spankings?! He should have figured as much when Steve was undressing him from his pajamas. 

When he remained silent, Tony yanked Peter forward, nearly making the student tumble into the man's chest. "Do you want to make it twenty-five?" Tony threatened. 

Peter's heart pounded loudly in his chest. He was panicking, because he knew that the less spankings he got, the quicker he could put his clothes back on and get this horrific event over with. But...it also meant that he had to actually apologize for hitting his kidnapper, and no doubt Tony would make him do it the specific way that he dreaded. 

Truthfully, Peter wanted to punch Tony in the face and scream vile things at the both of them, but that was an option he couldn't pick. Tony wasn't messing around, that much was clear. 

"I'm sorry.." Peter spoke softly, turning once more to embarrassingly make eye contact with Steve. The man still stood firm, but just seeing Peter with his doe-eyes, puffy and red with tears, it was enough to make him melt on the spot. "Sorry who...and what for?" Steve spoke, now taking hold of the conversation while Tony made sure to keep Peter in the same spot. 

"Sorry p-papa, for hitting you." Peter forced out. Just saying these things were punishment enough.

Steve felt satisfied with his little boy's apology and stepped forward to wrap his arms around Peter in a gentle hug. "That's okay my little bug, I forgive you."

Peter was stiff again, jaw clenched tightly until Steve let him go.

"Very good." Tony praised, smiling, but it wasn't one that Peter would've enjoyed. Instead, it made the hair on his back stand straight up. "Now do you understand why you're getting these spankings? It is never okay to hit Daddy or Papa, not even when you're upset and scared. We love you very much and only want to give you the best life possible." 

Ha! Peter could have laughed right in Tony's face, but kept his emotions masked. This is what they considered to be love? They were strangers! How could they possibly love him? Not to mention, shoving an adult into baby diapers and treating them like they were two was not an act of the heart. This wasn't the best life possible, this, well...to put it simply, was hell. 

The teen nodded his head anyways, his body numb and cold. He hadn't gotten spankings since he was five, and back then it wasn't a humiliating experience like it would be now. 

Tony reached up to cup his hand around the back of Peter's neck, and guided him down, using force when Peter would push back. Steve knew this was his moment to step in, and took hold of Peter's wrists, helping his husband in getting their boy to lay tummy down across Tony's lap. 

"Wait! Wait, please!" Peter rushed out, having a rather quick change of mind when his body was forced into the position to receive the punishment. It sounded bad in the first place, but things were just now starting to click. They really were going to spank him! All pleas were ignored as the straps of his pull up were untapped. 

Peter's head shot up, turning around to watch with a dropped jaw as the back of the diaper was pulled back to show his ass to these lunatics. "No! Don't look, don't- please!" Peter begged, mortified. He didn't know it, but Tony had no interest in Peter's exposed ass. The man gave his husband a shared look, both expressing the exhaustion of holding a wiggling toddler down. 

Steve's grip switched, using one hand to hold both of Peter's wrists together so he couldn't make any violent swings. "Shh, shh, it's alright bug, you're only making this more difficult." Steve worriedly explained, using his now free hand to cup Peter's chin, and force him to look directly into his face. 

Tony used the distraction, raising his hand high in the air before flying his palm down against Peter's left ass cheek. The loud smack of skin on skin echoed in the large living room, as did Peter's sudden shout of shock.

His eyes widened, lips parting to let out the smallest of whimpers. The spank had been harder than Peter expected. These men were so keen on treating him like a child, he figured their punishment's would be soft and half-assed.

Peter couldn't have been anymore wrong. The first five swats were slow, but hard. Enough to emit a gasp from Peter, but not enough to make him cry from the pain. 

That wasn't until the tenth spank. 

Steve did as Tony had done, and gently wiped at the boy's wet cheeks, blowing cold hair against his burning face. Tony on the other hand, was completely silent, only stating the number of the spank, and then striking. 

By fifteen, Peter was a sniffling mess. The whole deal had been unimaginably humiliating, even more so when Steve had switched to peppering Peter's face with soft kisses. There was nothing he could do but lay there, and take each swat and each kiss, crying and yelping, wishing for a gun to open fire. 

His pull-up was fastened once more, and when he was stood, Steve released his wrists to excuse himself towards the upstairs. 

"Look at that, you're all done sweetie. You did so good." Tony praised affectionately, but Peter could hardly hear him over the sound of the ringing in his ears, and the thudding of his heart. Never in his life had he felt so...weak. Sure, in comparison to these men, Peter was definitely the weakest, but he had never felt so low in his pride before. He'd just been spanked like a naughty child, and then praised for not fighting back as hard as he could. 

Peter was thankful that in that moment, Steve re-entered the room. Had Tony continued, Peter might've actually thrown up all over the man and his pristinely cleaned floor. "I think someone deserves some pancakes after that." Steve joked, handing Tony a small stack of clothes that had been pulled from Peter's decked out closet. 

As if on cue, Peter's stomach suddenly felt very empty. It'd been awhile since he'd last eaten, and after the unfolding events, he could really use some source of energy. Pancakes sounded amazing. 

"Alright kiddo, arms up!" 

Peter was too tired to fight this man on something as easy as getting changed. He was already wearing a fucking pull-up, how much worse could it get? 

As Tony dressed him in today's outfits, Peter came to the conclusion that it could get worse, and it definitely had. Steve had picked out a customized shirt that was bright blue, and had colorful crayon writing that read, 'Snips and Snails and puppy dog tails'. What really made the outfit horrendous was the pair of short brown overalls and matching colorful socks. Peter looked like a rainbow had thrown up on him. 

The two men must've not felt the same way, for as soon as Tony finished sliding on a pair of inside slippers, the couple were drowning with adoration. 

Peter really wasn't going to be able to stick it out and wait for the cops to find him. This was insane, and the most humiliating thing he had ever gone through. There was no doubt that after he escaped, he would need intensive counseling. 

"You look so cute! Tony, isn't he just adorable?" Steve cooed, his heart fluttering the longer he stared at Peter in his outfit. Tony hummed in agreement and stood from off the couch, reaching out to snatch up Peter's hand. 

"Cute as a button." Tony added, sending Peter a playful wink that made the rocks in his stomach feel close to dead weight. The 'family' was moved to the kitchen, where Tony and Steve had worked hard to make Peter a welcome home breakfast. 

Of course, normally the Starks had their own cook, but today they wanted everything to come strictly from them. "Surprise!" Steve shouted happily, motioning to the table that was lined with many different breakfast food. 

However, the table was the last thing that pulled at his attention. First off, the entire layout of the kitchen was huge, ranging from two fridges to four ovens, to a double door pantry. Peter was stunned, but that quickly faded when in the corner of the room, a large adult sized high-chair caught his eye. No fucking way. 

Tony spared no time in guiding Peter over to the chair, while Steve unlatched the tray. "We've made all sorts of yummy stuff, but you can only feed yourself the food that can be hand held." Tony explained, hand's gliding underneath Peter's armpits. 

In the back of the teen's mind, Peter had a dreading feeling that his armpits were going to be sore after today. He ignored that thought, his throat drying as he was sat down into the high-chair, and the tray was latched into place. The way it was set up, with a divider separating Peter's legs, he couldn't get out unless someone unlatched it... and surprise, Peter hadn't missed out on noticing the scanner that lit up with red after Steve locked it in place. 

"I can feed myself." Peter spoke low, his face turning sour. They were overwhelming him. Each new thing was another kick to his pride, and it raised the humiliation bar to the next level. 

"Hand held foods." Tony added, tightly smiling as he brought over a plate that had been pre-made. On it was a few slices of peanut butter covered apples, pieces of ripped up bacon, and a biscuit with jam and butter. Peter's mouth watered. He couldn't even remember the last time he got up early enough to make a breakfast as detailed and delicious as this. 

Though, his current predicament did falter his appetite, Peter was still hungry, and knew that if he wanted to get out of here, food was necessary. The plate was placed down onto his tray, and hesitantly Peter reached out to pick up an apple slice. 

He knew that by eating this, the husbands would win, but what other option did he have? Starve? Throw the food to the ground and get more of those humiliating punishments? Just by sitting down on a hard surface made him wince uncomfortably. Peter couldn't go through with another round of swats to his exposed ass. 

His lips pursed, but slowly he brought it upwards and took a tentative bite. It was a sweet apple, and the peanut butter tasted creamy and well blended. It was no shock that they bought everything organic. 

Both Tony and Steve broke out into a victorious smile. But instead of standing there and watching him eat, they turned and began to help themselves with the array of sausages, bacon, eggs, and everything else Peter could think of. 

Feeling better now that their expectant gazes weren't boring into him, Peter continued to feed himself. It was crazy how normal the two looked when not forcing him to obey sick rules, or speaking to him like a toddler. When it was just them, they were...nearly cute. 

Tony was stealing food off of Steve's plate, causing him to pull a puppy dog pout and attempt to steal some back. Steve wasn't quick enough. Tony smirked and slid his plate away just in time for Steve's fork to pierce the table wood instead. Both men erupted into laughter, making Peter jump in his seat. 

The teen only relaxed when Tony turned to give him a gentle smile. "You enjoying your breakfast little one?" He asked. 

Peter had managed to finish all of his apples and a few pieces of his bacon, but he wasn't so sure that his stomach could handle anything more. He still felt sick, most likely from all the snot that had drained down the back of his throat. 

Regardless, Peter nodded slowly, wanting to give Tony no excuses to get up from his seat. 

It worked. Tony's smile remained, but he made no movements to approach Peter. The teen's shoulders slumped forward, happy for the time being. While the men continued their food, Peter took this moment to scan his surroundings. 

He had to memorize where everything was if he wanted to escape. That meant he had to clock every exit. So far, all Peter had was the front door, and his window, which weren't reliable means of getting out. 

"It's big, isn't it?" Steve spoke suddenly, pulling Peter from his train of thoughts. They must have finished and had been watching him for the past few minutes. Peter blushed, and lifted a hand to scratch awkwardly at the back of his head. 

"Y-Yeah, it's huge." Peter honestly replied, glad that he hadn't been caught red handed staring at their front door with hope in his eyes. Tony stood from the table, making his way to the sink to place his and his husband's dishes down. "That's because your Papa and I were the one's to start this community." 

Peter's listening skills zoned in, the mention of this community peaking his interests. "What community?" Peter questioned, narrowing his eyes only momentarily before wiping the curiosity from his face. He wanted to come across as nonchalant as possible. 

Tony dried his hands, crossing the kitchen to stand before Peter. He needed to tread carefully on this subject, and he wanted Peter to know as little as possible. 

"A community where parents such as your Papa and I, can have little one's like yourself." Tony explained, now taking Peter's plate after noticing things had been untouched for awhile. 

Peter chewed on this new piece of information, glancing over at Steve before dropping his eyes when he noticed that Steve was watching him carefully. They didn't want Peter to think too hard about things. The more he thought, the harder it would be to regress him to the age they wanted. 

"In fact, you'll be meeting some parents and other littles tomorrow! We're hosting a welcome party." 

Oh no. Things really were getting more worse the longer he stayed here. The last thing he wanted was to meet other people like Tony and Steve, but...wait... other littles? Like other people who were in the same situation as him? 

"Other littles?" Peter repeated, showing his confusion. Tony only nodded, having came back to swipe his wristband and unhook the tray to his high-chair. "I'm sure you'll make lot's of friends. We don't want to put you into day care just yet, but we want you to have as many friends as you can when we do." Tony was giving him too much to take in. 

A welcoming party? Daycare? Peter felt a little light-headed with all this new information. He wasn't expecting to stay here for more than a day. The cops were going to find him, and when they did, Peter's first priority was to help out all the other people who were held captive in this community. 

"Now how about we have some quiet time, yeah? Let's put in a movie." Tony decided, pulling Petter out from the chair. 

Once again, Peter figured it was useless to fight Tony. He winced as he was placed on the smaller male's hip and carried out into the living room. Peter hadn't taken notice of it before, but on the floor, in front of the television, was a soft fur rug that looked out of place from the rest of the rooms decor. It must be only meant for Peter whenever it was 'movie time'. 

Slowly, and carefully, he was placed down onto the rug. Steve had walked out to join them, carrying a large tin that was tipped over to dump out an entire pile of hot wheel cars. 

And just like that, Peter found himself sitting criss-crossed with toy cars in his lap, and A Bugs Life playing on their large flat-screen TV, stressed and panicked for the night to come. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will include non-consensual touching of genitalia. If this upsets you, please do not read!

The rest of the evening had gone just as chaotic as the morning had. Peter had cried more than he ever had in his entire life. After movie time, came play time up in the crazies 'play room', in which Peter just stood like an idiot while Tony and Steve fit in some work time in each of their offices. He had been warned that there was a camera in the room, as well as a baby monitor so that the husbands could keep a close eye on him. 

Luckily, play time only lasted about an hour and a half, and then it was lunch. 

Peter quickly came to the conclusion that he hated any of the meal times. Especially the ones where Tony or Steve would pull up a chair beside the high-chair, and force spoonfuls of mushed foods into his mouth. Lunch was soft macaroni shells, coated abundantly in Alfredo sauce, with sweet grapes and Cheeto puffs with apple juice in a no-spill sippy cup to drink. 

Dinner, was even worse. Tony had prepared them grilled chicken, with peas and carrots, and mashed potatoes. Peter fought them on that one, but as expected, he had lost. In the end, the husbands won after threatening him with more spankings. After choking on the bites of vegetables that were shoved into his barely parted lips, Peter was thankful when another sippy cup was placed on his tray. This time, they had given him whole milk. 

Peter still drank it, despite wishing they would at least be gracious enough to give him a drink with more flavor, like coke. Something told Peter that Tony and Steve had a thing against sugar intake, because not once had they offered him a sweet, or dessert. 

It was because of these constant stresses, that every moment he got to himself, Peter cried. Most were silent tears that were easy to quickly wipe away when Tony or Steve would enter the room, but now that he found himself alone, tucked into bed with an eerie green glow casting the walls, Peter let loose. 

The teen openly sobbed, tucking his chin into his shoulder unable to wipe away the snot or tears from off of his face. Normally, they told him that he would've gotten a bath before bed-time, but since he had such a long and tiring night last night, they wanted Peter to go to bed early. Not that he was complaining. The thought of being naked in front of them was enough to make Peter gag. 

Peter's glassy eyes followed the glow of his nightlight, trying to distract himself from his screaming thoughts. In just a few hours, Aunt May would call in the police, and his case would be pushed through. They'd find him. It's not like Peter could escape tonight. The men had locked him into the bed cuffs, making sure they were secured before sliding a stuffed animal into the crook of his arm, and kissing him goodnight.

Not only that, but Peter could see the light out in the hall, that casted a shadow of a moving figure. Tony's office was right next to his room, separating Peter's play room, from his bedroom. The loon wanted to be as close as possible for reasons Peter didn't bother finding out. Escaping wouldn't be possible tonight, and that made the student feel miserable.

His sobs only continued, but no one came bursting through his bedroom door to find out what was wrong. The husbands must've known that he would be weeping the first few nights, and were currently ignoring him. Good, Peter thought, wanting nothing to do with them.

A soft hiccup came from his lips, causing Peter to suddenly _stop._  There was an uncomfortable pressure in his bladder that he hadn't acknowledged until now. Maybe he had felt it shortly before starting dinner, but he was too worried about being fed to fix the issue. Now, the pressure was intense, making his hips wiggle down against the mattress. _Oh shit._    

Peter had to pee, and by the sudden throbbing feeling, it was urgent.

His wet eyelashes fluttered closed, pressing his head back into the pillow as quietly he hissed inwards. Peter couldn't even get these cuffs off to escape, how could he get out of bed to go pee?!  

With a turn of his head, Peter bit down on his shoulder as his legs shook against the bed, hoping to sidetrack his bladder for as long as possible. Peter had to go sometime, he couldn't hold it in forever. 

The student managed to hold it out for another half hour, before the throbbing was beginning to become painful. Peter couldn't hold it in anymore! 

"H-Hey.." He spoke out loudly so that Tony could hear him through the large crack in the bedroom door. There was also a monitor in his room that probably connected to ones all throughout the house. Peter would always be heard. 

Immediately, the shadow on the wall stood, and he watched as Tony peeked his head into the room, worried. 

"Is everything okay kiddo?" Tony asked, concern lacing every word. Peter wanted to laugh again. No, everything was NOT okay, especially not in this exact moment. He was about 2 minutes away from pissing all over himself! 

"I...I really need to use the restroom." Peter confessed, swallowing thickly. The blush that he had been sporting all day found its way back across his cheeks. 

Tony's face remained passive, which was almost concerning in a way. The man approached him and unlocked the restraints, holding his hand out for Peter to take. 

Peter was thankful that for once, he wasn't being held on one of their hips, and hesitantly wrapped his fingers around the larger hand. Tony gave him a smile, and began to guide him out of the bedroom. 

"Thank you for being honest and telling me when you need to use the restroom. That was very courageous of you." He spoke down to Peter, making the younger's hands feel clammy with uncomfortable sweat. 

It wasn't like he had much of a choice. It was either ask to go pee, or pee all over the bed like an infant. Peter was embarrassed about asking, but he was even more embarrassed to even think about actually pissing on himself. Embarrassed and disgusted. 

The bathroom was just down the hall, and as Tony pushed open the door, Peter was once again amazed by the rooms size. Everything in this house was massive. The bathroom was about the same size as his bedroom back at home in Aunt May's apartment. That thought made Peter pull a slight frown, but his sadness was soon replaced with horror when he was ushered in, and the door was shut to close in Tony and him. 

"What?" Peter exclaimed, confused. Why was Tony in here with him? Not only that...but why was there a kid's potty training toilet set directly in the middle of the restroom. His brain was slow, but after a few seconds of glancing between the kids potty and Tony, Peter finally got the idea. 

"Oh, fuck no!" He snapped, staring with wide eyes. 

Tony's face shifted from passive, to aggressive within a flash. His eyes were cold, narrowed, and speculated as he took a domineering step forward. "Watch your mouth. I don't condone the use of naughty words from my little boy." 

Peter cowered back, feet shuffling him backwards until his heels touched the training potty. 

"You're not big enough to use the big boy potty." Was all he used to explain before taking a sneak peek at the watch on his wrist. Tony knew this would take awhile, but by the look of Peter's body language, the boy really had to pee. He'd give in. 

"I've got all night Peter. If you refuse to use the potty, then you've no choice but to go in your pull-up." 

Peter didn't want to do either! His body bounced in spot, his bladder begging for release. For fucks sake, he was going to have to use the childs potty, and in front of Tony. Peter had no other option. 

With shaking hands, he reached up to hook his fingers under the waist band of his pajama pants, which were a dark blue and covered in sharks. 

Tony smirked, satisfied by yet another win. He closed the space between them, hands shooting out to help Peter in pulling down his pants and pull-up. 

Peter shot his eyes upwards, ready to smack Tony's hands away. _No hitting._  The rule rang in his ears like the caws of a bird, annoying and high-pitched. His hands rolled into fists instead, holding his urges back. 

The gleam in Tony's eyes sparkled, knowing that Peter was contemplating the events of what happened this morning after his melt-down. "That's a good boy, you're learning!" Tony praised, pulling down his boy's pants and still unused pull-up. Tomorrow, they'd bathe him and make sure to give him a fresh one. 

So much for them seeing him naked... Peter's neck was even turning red with humiliation, his eyes casted off to the side to avoid looking anywhere in Tony's direction. 

"Go on, sit down, Daddy will help you." 

God, please...please no. Peter fought back hot tears as Tony gave his shoulders an encouraging push towards the low training potty. Eventually, he lowered himself to the plastic potty seat, nearly losing his balance. His kidnapper crouched in front of him, pushing the rest of his pajama pants until they pooled at his ankles. 

"Now you always want to make sure you're pointing your friend down so that you don't make a mess." Tony spoke, using a voice that was soft, and gentle. Like he truly were trying to teach a little child how to use the restroom. 

Peter was so humiliated, that he was borderline angry. His hand had lifted to cover his trembling lips, breathing out short-increased breathes against his palm. 

Tony gave Peter's leg a pat, sensing the boy's discomfort. This was just another thing that Peter would have to get used to, wether he liked it or not. 

Regardless of how uncomfortable Peter was, Tony pressed onwards. His hand slipped between Peter's legs to carefully touch the top of his cock, and point it downwards, aiming it directly into the plastic container below the potty. 

The teen jumped at the foreign touch, letting out a pitiful squeak and then a whimper. This was so wrong. Peter was being touched by a grown man in a way that was unforgivable. No one else besides Peter had ever touched there before, the boy was still a fucking virgin. Now, Tony had soiled it. In under the span of a minute, Peter felt corrupted. 

"Please don't touch me there.." Peter whispered through the cracks of his fingers, blinking back tears as finally he turned his attention to the man in front of him. With his free hand, Peter had absentmindedly gripped Tony's wrist that pushed on his cock. 

Tony's aggression had left his face, thankfully, but Peter couldn't pin-point what had replaced it. The man looked completely uninterested in the fact he had contact with Peter's penis, and was more focused on the fact that Peter still hadn't gone to the bathroom yet. 

"Would you rather go to the potty in your pull-up sweetie?" Tony asked, pulling his signature move of hiding a threat beneath masked words. 

Peter shook his head to the question. Even though he desperately needed to go to the restroom, the stream of urine wouldn't come. It was too embarrassing and uncomfortable with Tony so close and physically touching him. 

"I'm trying!" Peter countered, flustered as he slowly let go of Tony's wrist. He placed it on the side of the plastic potty seat, and shut his eyes. The longer he stayed here without pissing, the longer Tony was going to touch him like this. 

It took a few minutes for Peter to imagine himself somewhere else, perhaps in his school's restroom where sometimes he'd use the stalls just to avoid sharing the bathroom with the other students. Though once he placed himself in a different setting, the stream slowly began to trickle down into the container. Peter's shoulders slumped forward with relief, a pleasant sigh escaping into the palm of his hand. 

Tony held his cock down until the last drip, only releasing it when Peter sheepishly announced he was finished. 

"Good job Peter! You did very well, what a good boy!" Tony exclaimed, standing up and pulling Peter up with him. His pajama pants and pull up were slid back on as Tony continued to praise him. "Papa is going to be so excited to hear that our little boy used the potty." 

Peter felt dazed. He was too shocked and humiliated to form any sort of response. Tony still grinned, and helped his Peter to the sink where he aided him in washing his hands. 

Not a word had been spoken from Peter, at least, not until Tony was locking him back into his bed's cuffs. "Why me?" Peter suddenly asked, turning his head so he could properly see Tony in the bright green glow. 

Tony was taken off guard, even though he had been expecting for such a question to come out at some point, he just hadn't expected it right off the bat. With a thoughtful hum, the man took a seat on the bed beside Peter, his hand reaching out to smooth back Peter's hair. 

"You were the perfect one for us. I knew that I wanted you the moment I saw you kiddo. Your Papa and I waited an entire month just to get you, can you believe that? We've always wanted a little one, but we were waiting for just the right angel to come into our lives." Tony shared, watching Peter's confused face with fondness. "And that angel is you, Peter."

A whole month...they waited? What had Tony meant from the moment he had seen him? Was Peter being stalked this whole time and hand't noticed? Oh god.

Before Peter could think of anything else to ask, Tony was already standing. "You should get to sleep, we've got a big day tomorrow. Everyone will want to meet you."

Peter frowned, but luckily the darkness of the room hid it from his kidnappers eyes.

"Now say goodnight."

Of course he wanted to hear Peter say it, ever since that moment on the couch this morning, Tony had been making sure to get Peter to say their 'names' as many times as he could.

"....Goodnight Daddy." Peter grumbled, hurriedly turning his head to face the wall. He had missed the way Tony's hand pressed to his heart in bliss, and was overjoyed when finally the man left the room.

Truthfully, Peter hadn't expected to get a wink of sleep.

Yet again, he was proved wrong. Shortly after Tony had left, Peter had dozed off, exhausted and overwhelmed. The teen had slept like a rock, undisturbed.

_In his dreams, Peter was happy. He was reunited with Aunt May and his best friend, Ned, swimming in their local pool. Things were great, it was summer, and the pool was packed with people of all kinds._

_It was definitely a happy dream, until a voice rang out above everyone else's. "Come on, look at Papa!"_

_Peter ignored it, figuring that some kid's dad was trying to grasp their child's attention through the mass chaos of the crowded pool. He dipped under the water, coming back up with lungs full of laughter. "Ned, do a handstand!" Peter called out with a chuckle, eyes shut as he lifted his hand to wipe away the chlorine water from his face._

_Though, when he did open them, everyone was gone, the pool was empty. No Ned, no Aunt May. Only Peter._

_"Sweetie, look over at your Papa."_

_Peter twisted around sharply in the water, nearly shouting when off to the side, on the edge of the pool, stood his kidnappers, Tony and Steve. Both were grinning, looking close to madness as Steve raised a camera to his eye, and snapped a flashing photo._

Peter woke up with a cry, lifting his neck from off the pillow, heart pounding. He was still in his kidnappers house, strapped down to the bed. The eerie green glow from last night was gone, being drowned out by the sunlight that shined through the window. It was morning. Or maybe later than that. Peter felt like he had been asleep for ages. 

He let out a shaky breath, dropping back against the pillow with an audible groan. That had been scary. It was like he had been taken all over again..

Just then, having heard his cry, Steve pushed open Peter's door. "Awe, did you have a nightmare bug?" 

Nightmare didn't even cut it close... Peter bit down on his lip, not bothering to answer him. The husbands were understanding of his quiet nature. Toddlers were shy until they grew comfortable, and so Steve didn't press Peter any further on the subject. Instead, he swiped his wristband and held Peter up into the air. 

The teen still felt highly uncomfortable resting on the older man's hip, his legs dangling ridiculously and arms awkward. 

"Do you need to go potty?" Steve asked. 

Peter froze, face paling for a moment upon remembering the horrifying experience not but hours ago. "No." He quickly responded, short and to the point. 

Steve frowned, but left it at that as he turned down the hall, towards the bathroom. 

Wait, but Peter had said he didn't need to go! His body began to wiggle in the man's arms, but Steve was having none of that. The last thing he wanted was to start another day off with a struggle. 

"Enough!" Steve demanded, using his free arm to swat Peter on his clothed ass. 

That did the trick. Peter immediately ceased movement, shrinking in on himself upon feeling the warning smack. It hadn't hurt, but it had startled him. 

"You need to take a bath, we can't have you smelling icky when the guests arrive." 

Right. Peter had forgotten that they were hosting the welcome party today. He had expected more time to prepare, but by the looks of it, Peter really had slept in. The party was going to be starting soon, or so he assumed from the wafting smells of delicious food from downstairs. 

He was placed down onto the floor once Steve brought them to the restroom, and like Tony, he too had shut the door to close the both of them in. 

"If you're good, and you don't fight me on this, I'll let you scrub yourself. Sound good?" Steve offered, smiling down at Peter as if that were the most exciting news Peter had ever received. 

It was actually, pretty good news to receive, and so Peter stood still as Steve undressed him from his pj's and crinkled pull up. 

His cheeks were still tinted with a blush, embarrassed that now Steve had seen him completely in the nude, but not once had the man's eyes dropped or lingered to his privates. 

While the bath was filled, Peter stood off to the side, avoiding the reflection of himself in the mirror. He was almost positive that he looked like a mess, eyes puffy and dark, hair tossled in every direction, and body slumped from exhaustion. 

"Alright little one, go on and hop in!" Called out a way too cheerful Steve. Peter suppressed the urge to roll his eyes as he stepped into the large tub.  

The water felt nice, relaxing almost as he settled into a comfortable spot. His limbs felt stiff from his lack of movement during the night, and Peter was thankful to be surrounded by heat. 

A washcloth was then handed to him, lathered up with a sweet smelling soap that Peter guessed was vanilla cupcake. 

"Make sure you scrub every inch, we want our Peter to be squeaky clean!" Steve teased, bopping Peter on the nose as he stood. The man surprisingly turned and left the restroom, leaving the door wide open as he turned and made his way into Peter's room to fetch the day's outfit and a fresh pull-up. 

Peter could run. He could get up and make a bolt for the stairs. But the gate would stop him before he could reach the door...he was also naked.. 

His hopeful eyes continued to stare directly out the door, thoughts running wild. Slowly, he began to lift himself out of the tub, but before he could even take one step over the edge, a cough sounded from across the hall. Shit. He'd been so lost in his escape possibilities that he had forgotten that across the hall, was Tony's office. 

The man sat in his chair, hands folded up on his desk as he watched Peter from the open door. 

The teen dropped his wide eyes to the water, and sank himself back down. He'd been caught. Tony continued to stare, unmoved, waiting until Peter began to rub the wash cloth over his exposed shoulders to look back down at his desk of papers.

Peter swallowed the lump in his throat, thankful that Tony was no longer staring him down. Escaping was going to be impossible at this rate.

By the time Steve came back with his clothes, Peter had finished washing himself, making sure to scrub his cock twice where Tony had touched it.

"All done?" Steve asked, placing the outfit down onto the counter. These men must have a thing for overalls, because yet again, Peter was going to be dressed into it.

He nodded his head in affirmation, ready to get out. Steve sat down on the edge of the tub, and grabbed an odd looking bucket with a rubber side. "Let's wash your hair then, you'll be the most handsome boy at the party." 

Peter wished Steve would just shut up. Both of these loons said some messed up shit, but Steve had a way of making everything seem worse. The emotion would show in his voice, giving away the excitement and pure happiness every time he spoke to Peter. It was concerning and made Peter feel sick. 

His hair was quickly shampooed and conditioned, and as the tub was draining, Peter was dried off with a bright yellow towel that was made to look like a duck. 

Peter would _really_ need counseling. 

The straining of his face went unnoticed as Steve dressed him, yanking the pull up over his wet thighs. It also wasn't acknowledged as Peter was then put in to a pair of jean overalls with a plain white long-sleeved shirt underneath. If Peter looked at it a certain way, he almost looked like he was dressed normally, maybe if he were a bullied nerd. 

His hair was combed, parted off to the side and sleeked back against his scalp. Lastly, a pair of high-ankled socks were slid over his feet, and a pair of white vans pulled everything together. It wasn't the worst outfit, especially in comparison to the mess they put him in yesterday. 

It was, however, not the best choice of clothing to hide the puffy layers of his pull-up. One could easily tell that Peter was wearing a fucking diaper, his lower region looked twice as large as the rest of his body! 

Peter's skin burned red with humiliation, and he could no longer look at himself in the mirror. He forced his eyes away just in time for Tony to stand in the threshold of his office door. "Cute as a button, just like every day." Tony spoke, pulling at both Steve and his attention. 

"Yes, he is, and now both of your boys are ready for the party, and you are not." Steve teased, taking hold of Peter's hand as he finally took them out of the bathroom. 

Tony cracked a playful smirk, and took the few steps forward to press a soft kiss to his husbands lips. Peter felt uncomfortable again. Not because of the fact that both were male and kissing, hell, he had spent the last two days being touched and exposed to men without so much as a complaint to their gender. Peter never really cared about that stuff. No, it wasn't their homosexuality that made Peter drop his gaze, it was the fact that they could look so normal in the snap of one's fingers. 

How could they act like everything about this was ordinary? 

As Peter fussed with his frustrations, the doorbell rang, making the husbands pull apart. "Oh, that must be the first couple. Tony love, go get ready. Enough work. This is supposed to be a family day." Steve finished, putting his foot down. Tony held up his hands in surrender, laughing as he made his way down the stairs to do as his husband had said. 

Peter could hear the front door opening, and chattering amongst Tony and the guests. There was a woman's voice, but Peter couldn't make out their shared words. 

"You ready pumpkin?" Steve spoke, gripping tightly to Peter's trembling fingers. He hadn't even been aware that he was shaking. 

It was all frightening. Being kidnapped, forced to do things he didn't want to, being touched and shown in ways he never had before, and now...he was being forced to meet other people while dressed up in humiliating attire. Of course Peter was nervous! 

"Not really.." Peter spoke honestly, chewing on his lip. Steve chuckled, and hoisted Peter up into his arms where he settled into Steve's hip. Oh God. He was going to be carried into the room?! "S-Ste-Papa, please let me walk." Peter begged, his tongue feeling dry in the dip of his mouth. He would die if Steve held him like this! 

The older man was about to descend, when the use of his title coming from Peter _willingly_ , made him stop. How could he say no when Peter gave him those eye? He sighed and carefully set Peter down on the top of the stairs, gripping tightly to his hand. 

"Hold my hand. If you let go, there will be consequences." 

Peter nodded in understanding, walking with Steve down the stairs, one step at a time. It felt agonizingly slow, but Peter wouldn't complain. He at least got to walk by himself. 

As they neared the baby gate, the bell rang again. More guests. Peter felt his stomach drop as the gate was pushed open after Steve swiped his wristband. 

Peter was then dragged to the door, his knee's wobbly when Steve pulled one side of the large oak doors inward. The man at the door was massive, making someone like Steve seem shrimpy. 

"Thor, my friend, it's been so long!" The two men side-hugged, as the bulky man stepped into the house. 

"I was away, visiting my country." The stranger spoke, his voice sounding as if it were booming off the walls. Ah, Peter immediately had a feeling that this guy was a foreigner. If his accent hadn't given it away, the males long blonde locks and strange sense of style sure did. "Is this the little guy?" 

Those words forced Peter's eyes up from off of the man's clunky shoes. 

"Yes, this is Peter. Can you say hello, Peter?" Steve encouraged, giving Peter a gentle smile. Thor was also smiling down at him, teeth white and glistening. Peter felt bile rise in his throat. He was so nervous... and this man was looking at him as if he were truly a tiny child. 

Tony hadn't been joking. There were other insane adults here, just like them. 

"Hello.." Peter spoke quietly, shy and humiliated. Thor mistook it for something precious and cooed as he bent down to become eye-level with Peter. 

"It is very nice to meet you, you look like a very nice boy." Thor complimented, reaching out to tap his finger underneath Peter's chin. 

Peter shrunk away from the touch, astounded that this stranger thought it was okay to so suddenly touch him. Steve wasn't alarmed by it, in fact, he chuckled and was grinning from ear to ear. That bastard. 

"Is Tony around?" Thor asked, standing back up to his full height. The guy was insanely huge. 

Steve nodded and pointed his finger further into the house, angling it towards the right. "He's changing, he'll be out momentarily. Please make yourself at home." 

Thor clasped a hand on Steve's shoulder before sending Peter a wink and heading out of the entrance hall. Peter was still stunned, amazed that apparently no one thought anything weird of an 18 year old wearing overalls and a pull up. 

"Thor is a daddy in this community. He's been waiting for the perfect little one, like Daddy and I." Steve explained to Peter, giving his hand a squeeze. 

So that's why he had shown up alone.. Peter frowned, feeling sorry for whoever ended up getting kidnapped and forced into the hands of _that_ man. He had seemed nice, but would be hell to run away from, or spanked by.. 

Peter shuddered at just the thought, allowing Steve to guide him into the living room. There had been a staff hired for the event, leaving the door duty to one of the helpers. He wanted to show Peter off to Natasha and Bruce, whom had arrived first. 

"Oh my goodness, look at him!" 

Peter had zoomed his focus in on the woman the second she spoke. Her hair was a vibrant copper red, and her skin a flawless porcelain white. Everything about her screamed elegance, which seemed befitting considering their current whereabouts. 

The woman hurriedly approach them, yanking a man with her whom she had her arm wrapped around. He seemed stoic, in a way, expressionless and reserved. Peter could tell that the guy wouldn't contribute much to today's 'party'. 

"Steve, he's adorable!" She continued, gushing over him as she leaned down to get a closer look. There wasn't much of a height difference, in fact, Peter would've probably been taller than her had she not been wearing ridiculously tall heeled shoes. 

Steve agreed, finally releasing his hand from Peter's to rest it a top the teen's head. 

"You can call me Auntie Nat." 

Peter's nose scrunched up for just a moment, before it dropped. Of course, another lunatic. She couldn't be serious. Did she really expect Peter to feel comfortable with calling her that? 

"Uncle Steevie!" came a sudden cry from behind the man and woman. 

Peter shuffled backwards as a girl came flying through the couple, and clasped her arms around Steve. His kidnapper laughed loudly and was quick to put his hands under the girls armpits and toss her into the air. Peter watched with awe as he caught her, and sat her on the ground where she giggled to herself. 

"That's Shuri, our little girl." The woman, Nat, spoke up. Peter eyed her with hesitance. She sure looked like a little girl. Her tightly braided hair had been tied up into pigtails, accompanied by lavender bows that stuck out like a sore thumb on the top of her head. She wore a puffed out dress that matched in color, and glittered jelly shoes that had fallen off when Steve threw her up into the air.

The poor thing. But then again, Peter must've looked just as bad.

Shuri looked up from her spot on the ground at the mention of her name. She stood, and wiped off her dress as she approached them, slightly hiding behind Nat.

"Shuri honey, this is Peter. He's new here, so you need to be very gentle." The woman explained, resting a hand on the small of the girls back. She nodded excitedly, and stepped forward to envelop Peter in a soft hug.

Peter froze, unsure of what to do. Despite the fact he never reciprocated the act, all the 'adults' in the room cooed, including Tony and Thor whom had snuck up upon Shuri and Peter's introduction.  

"That's adorable." Thor commented, making Peter blush. 

Shuri pulled back with a smile, and then quite suddenly disappeared back behind the couple. Peter's eyebrows furrowed together as he leaned to the side to take a peek. The girl was playing with a child's chemistry set, and immediately Peter's interests were peaked. This Shuri must be smart, why else would the strange couple allow her to play with a toy like that? 

"You can play with her, go on, don't be shy." Tony encouraged, nodding his head in Shuri's direction. 

Peter really didn't want to 'play' with anyone, but he'd much rather be around this girl than the touchy-cooing others. Tentatively, he stepped forward, sitting himself down beside Shuri on the soft rugged carpet that had been laid out on the floor. There was a low rising table set out for them too, Tony figuring that the littles would enjoy a sturdy place to color or play on. 

"I'm making a princess potion." Shuri explained, eyes darting over to where all the others stood, watching them with twinkle in their eyes. Peter kept silent, eyes dropping to scan over everything the girl had laid out. 

When his hand's reached forward to pick up the plastic flask, everything settled down. The 'adults' moved closer to the kitchen for finger foods, gabbing amongst themselves about details of Peter's abduction and first day. 

It made him feel awful, his ears tinted red as he listened in on their conversation. 

"Hey." Shuri suddenly whispered, cutting him out of his concentration. 

"It get's better." She continued, eyes focused on the flasks of glittery liquid in front of her. 

Peter's eyebrows scrunched together, amazed that she was speaking to him normally. When they first met, Peter was afraid that her mentality was too far gone. 

"Just do as you're told, and give them something to work with." Shuri spoke in a hushed voice, swirling the contents of the vile around. 

He scooted closer to her, eager for more contact with someone who understood what he was going through. Though, before he could respond, the door bell rang again, and Nat was making her way towards them, noticing something mischievous amidst. 

"What are you two cuties chatting about?" She asked curiously, taking a seat on the couch so that she could watch them play.

"I'm giving Peter a science lesson!" Shrui giggled, turning to look at her Mommy with a childish grin. Peter nearly dropped his jaw with how fast Shuri was able to flip the switch.

"That's very cute dear, but remember, Peter isn't as big as you. He won't understand everything." Nat commented, taking a sip of the champagne in her glass.

Peter shrunk in on himself, mortified. His eyes bore angrily into the table. He couldn't last throughout this whole party, there was no way. Peter was going to go insane if one more person spoke down to him.

Sensing his sudden discomfort, Shuri pressed her leg into his, giving him a fraction of comfort as she gave her Mommy a thumbs up.

How long had she been here? If she knew on how to get around these crazy people, that must've meant she had to have been here for quite some time. Peter had a sudden sense of dread. It hadn't occurred to him that these other littles could've been stuck in this community for years.

"Peter!" Sang out Steve's voice as he entered into the living room. More guests had arrived, which meant more show and tell for the new Daddies.

"I'm going to die." Peter mumbled under his breath to Shuri, who never responded. All she could do was give him her advice whenever an opportunity came, but it was up to Peter on if he followed that advice or not.

She hoped he would. It never ended up well for the littles who fought. She knew from experience.  


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse for my absence. But hey, here's a chapter! Love me again?

After sitting through hours upon hours of meeting different people, and other 'littles' who were in the same situation as him, Peter came to find that he wasn't the worst one off. Sure, he'd been plucked off the street against his will and forced into a fucked up environment, but at least he hadn't lost his bodily functions. Like some. 

The first 'baby' he had met, was a girl that had been here for almost two years. Shuri explained to Peter that some of the parents wanted their littles to be younger than a toddler, as close to infancy as possible. It was sickening. Peter felt horrible for the girl, swaddled up in a tight blanket and passed around from parent to parent like a cigarette.

She didn't seem to mind it though, in fact, the girl hadn't voiced any protests at all. She only blinked, and smiled, and gurgled out a babble through her paci that had Peter retching. Two years was a very long time, no wonder her brain had melted to goo.

He had managed to keep his composure until the 'mother' of the girl spoke up when she felt her babies diaper get heavy and warm. "Did someone go tinkle?" She cooed,  reaching down to pluck the binky from wet, drool covered lips. The girl nodded, completely unashamed as she then giggled. "Manti went tink-tink!" 

Peter was so stunned, that he dropped the chocolate covered pretzel he'd been holding straight onto the floor, and gave them a deadpan. 

 _What the fuck_. 

"Scott, will you change Mantis for me, I promised Steve I'd help with the dishes." The woman simply passed the girl to her husband, and stood from the couch. 

Peter was still frozen stiff, eyes staring incredulously at the man who stood shortly after, and began walking towards the entry hall where a large brightly colored diaper bag sat. 

His hands fumbled with the contents before he laid out a mat, and sat Mantis down on it. Was he changing her in front of everyone? Peter's cheeks flushed with pink as slowly the girl was untangled from the blanket, revealing a light pink onesie and fluffy socks to match. 

Peter couldn't watch. That freak was really going to change her in front of the entire party guests! 

Suddenly, a loud crunch swallowed his attention. 

"Ewie!" 

Peter darted his eyes down to the foot that had came in contact with his dropped pretzel. His confusion with Scott and the man's humiliation tactics, Peter had completely forgotten that he dropped his food. 

"My sock is ruined!" Continued the wailing from another little, whom Peter remembered to be Nebs. It must've been a nickname, but Peter didn't care enough to ask. From the first moment of meeting her, Peter could tell she would be a hassle. 

She wasn't as goo-ified as Mantis, but she wasn't completely there like Shuri. This Nebs was somewhere in between, and currently dealing with a lot of inner emotions. Shuri filled Peter in on her, and apparently Nebs came from a very abusive past. Her hair had been matted so much, that her 'parents' decided just to shave it all off. 

After realizing how cute their little Nebs looked with a bald head, they kept it like that ever since. 

Peter still thought she needed an attitude check. They all were in the same situation, so why be cruel to one another? 

"Ah..I'm sorry-" Peter started, reaching down to pick up what he could of the broken and smushed chocolate pretzel. Nebs huffed and with one arm, roughly shoved Peter's shoulder. 

It hadn't hurt, but it was infuriating that this chick thought she could physically hit him. Especially over something so stupid as ruining a sock! Well, to be fair, the girl was taught to act like a child, but Peter wasn't going to put up with that shit. 

"You're stupider than I thought." Peter mumbled, rubbing his shoulder. 

The outburst from Nebs had made the room silent, all attention on them, creating a silence. Until Peter's words had left his mouth. 

Nebs 'parents' gasped at Peter, one of them, the male, pulled his little girl close with a frown. 

"Peter!" Came a shocked and disappointed snap of Tony. He stepped forward to pick up Peter's hand, and quickly smacked the top of it with a deep frown. 

Now that, had hurt a little. 

Peter hissed, and furrowed his eyebrows as he yanked his hand away. Tony only snatched it up again, and made a point by grabbing Peter's other hand as well, holding both in a firm grasp. 

"We do not use naughty words in this house!" Tony stated, repeating what he had said to him in the bathroom last night. 

Peter openly scoffed at the man, flickering his eyes over to Nebs who was being cooed by her Mommy. 

"Stupid is not a naughty word, it's just a word." Peter started, returning his glare to the man who bent over to be eye level with him. 

"I'm 18 years old Tony, I say whatever I want!" He added, spent by today's events. Peter's patience was stripped bare. 

The room was back to a silence, but this one wasn't a pause for concern. Everyone had stopped talking because... Peter had royally fucked up. 

"I think we'll take our leave...." Spoke the man from the entrance hall, gathering up the diaper bag in one arm. 

 It was as if the man's announcement stirred life back into the others. 

Suddenly, a lot of the other parents began to stand too, and gather up their belongings. A few spoke, mentioning that certain someone needed naps, and how so and so needed a proper change back at home. All excuses to leave, but Peter didn't care. 

He wanted them gone. All of them. 

This ridiculous party had lasted several hours, and if Peter had to sit here and listen to Steve and Tony gloat about their kidnapping, he'd scream. 

Tony stood as parents filed past him, carefully dragging their littles behind them. 

Yet, Peter's arms still remained gripped, very tightly. His wrists were beginning to throb, but Peter doubted that even if he said something, Tony's grip would remain. 

He had spoke up and embarrassed Tony in front of all his fucked up friends. 

"Thank you so much for coming, I'm so sorry for the outburst." Steve chimed in, ushering their guests to the front door and waving each couple goodbye. 

Shuri, and her parents were the last to leave. 

She turned to Peter as she walked past, and gave him the faintest of frowns. 

"Bye-Bye Petey, I'll miss you." Shuri spoke softly, laying on the sadness in her voice as thick as possible. 

Her parents awe'd, and so did Steve as he took her hand and brought her towards the door. 

Peter didn't even have time to respond to her, because as soon as the 'family' was walked out into the hall, Peter was yanked out of the living room.

"H-Hey! Ow! You're hurting me!" Peter cried out against Tony's merciless tugs. He was dragging Peter down an unfamiliar hall, and into a room large enough to quarter a King.

It must be the master bedroom.

Tony scoffed, ignoring Peter's whines until he came to a firm stop by the enormous bed.

"You've been a _very_ naughty little boy, Peter."  Tony reprimanded as he sat himself down. 

Peter had no choice but to be guided to stand in between Tony's knee's by his sore wrists, successfully trapping him there. 

"That was very selfish of you to throw a tantrum in front of all your guests. They were there for you, Peter." 

Peter at this point, felt like he was already used to the two's dialect. He knew he hadn't been throwing a 'tantrum', all he had done was speak the fucking truth. 

His eyes stayed glued downwards, focusing on the large hands that clasped his pale wrists. 

Peter was already in deep shit, if he spoke up...he didn't want to face anything else humiliating. 

"I know you're confused, and that's okay sweetie." Tony continued, shifting his hands so that one gripped Peter's wrists, and the other reached out to cup his little boy's soft face. 

Peter didn't bother moving his face, but also refused to lift his gaze to meet with Tony's worried eyes. 

"Tell Daddy what you're feeling." 

The teen froze, having not expected that. When he'd been dragged in here, he was almost positive that he was going to be spanked again. 

"What I'm feeling?" Peter repeated, the hesitancy clear in his words. 

Was this some trick? Was Tony just saying this so that he'd have an excuse to smack Peter around? The student shifted on the heels of his feet, chewing on his bottom lip as he inwardly faced his conflicts. 

The door behind him creaked open, and in walked Steve. What fucking perfect timing. 

His other kidnapper sighed, placed a hand on Peter's head and slid it down the silky hair, before joining Tony on the bed. 

"Yes, we want to help you when you're feeling angry." Tony explained, dropping his hand and tapping a finger under Peter's chin. 

Even though Peter didn't want to meet Tony's eyes, he was given no choice. It was either look up now, or be demanded to when he would refuse. 

Peter slowly inched his stare upwards, until they locked on to Tony's, and then flickered over to meet with Steve's. Both set of eyes held no malice, only worry and something soft... These eyes, were close to what Peter remembered from his actual Parents. 

That thought was enough to knock him out of his nervousness, and replace everything with the anger he had been feeling only moments before. 

"I am angry." Peter started, clenching his jaw. "I am angry, humiliated, and scared." Peter continued, the sudden emotions bubbling to the surface. 

He had tried so hard to suppress everything, because no matter what he said, they had pushed it to the side. Now was his time to maybe get some sense into his kidnappers, let them know that he wasn't going to stand for any of this fucked up shit they were putting him through. 

"You two kidnapped me from my home and you're forcing me to do things that I don't want to do! I am not a child, I am an adult. I have a life! I had a future planned, and now..." 

Peter hadn't even realized that some time during that sentence, he had begun to cry. 

Steve was the first one to act, gently swiping away any tears that dripped down onto Peter's flushed cheeks. 

"a-and now, I won't be able to have a normal life!" Peter finished, his shoulders shaking. 

That was possibly, the largest reason for his emotions. He hated these two for what they were currently doing, but he hated them most for what they had already done. His life would never be the same now. 

Even after he escaped, this would be in his memories for the rest of his life. He would never be able to forget what they had done to him. Nor would his Aunt, or his friends. 

Nothing would ever be the same again. 

Tony and Steve both remained silent, letting Peter cry for a good few minutes, before suddenly, his wrists were released. Peter took this opportunity to wipe at his snotty nose, and rub his wet eyes. 

"My sweet boy..." Tony spoke low, and soft. 

His arms wrapped themselves around Peter, pulling him in tight against his chest. Steve, took less than a second to join in, wrapping his larger arms around Tony and enveloping them both in his loving embrace. 

"You will not have a normal life, that is true-" Tony began, choosing his words wisely. "-but you will have an exceptional one." 

Peter sniffled, not exactly understanding. He felt suffocated by their hug, but he'd take this over spankings any day. 

"You have two daddies who love you very much, who will spoil you beyond your wild imagination." Tony continued, pausing as he looked to Steve for help. 

"Who will always protect you, and give you everything you need. You will never be alone, and you will have so many friends, my little spider." Steve added, catching on. 

Their words weren't exactly comforting in the slightest, but Peter was satisfied that they had at least acknowledged what he had said instead of tossing it off to the side. 

"You have the brightest future, and it's here, with your Daddy and Papa." Tony finished, rocking so that Steve and Peter would sway from side to side. 

Peter was still standing, but with such an emotionally exhausting day like this, he couldn't help but sink in to Tony's sturdy chest. 

The rocking continued, until Peter had worked himself back down, and got control over his crying. 

"I think it's nap time, don't you?" 

Peter was stood back up to his full height, as Steve and Tony both stood. They shared a glance, and it was if the two had some sort of inaudible conversation before Steve nodded. 

"Come here, you." Steve cooed, taking over as Tony turned to their bed and pulled back the covers. 

Peter watched Tony with confusion, as Steve set to work undressing Peter until he was left in just his pull up. 

"I think we all could use a nap." Tony joked, fluffing up the pillows as he then patted the silky sheets of the bed. 

Oh no..

No. 

Peter once again, didn't have much of a choice. Before he could verbally reply to what Tony had been implying, Steve was scooping him up and setting him down in the middle of the bed. 

His two kidnappers began to strike up a conversation about the party as they both undressed to their boxers. 

Peter tried not to look. In fact, his joints froze automatically as soon as his skin touched the sheets, that it wasn't that difficult to just stare up at the ceiling. 

Their words were drowned out by the frantic beating of his heart. 

Peter only snapped out of it, when he felt Steve sliding in beside him. 

Oh God. 

They really were going to force Peter to share a bed with them. How sick! 

A large, muscular arm slid over Peter's stomach as Steve snuggled down into the comfortable sheets. He yawned, rather dramatically, before leaning over to kiss Peter on the forehead and snuggle back down. 

The teen remained still as stone, his face red out of pure embarrassment. 

"Try to get some sleep, sweetie, okay? You've had a crazy day." Tony then spoke up, as he joined the two in the bed. 

Peter was trapped in-between their bodies. How could he possibly sleep, or nap, in such a situation as this?! 

Tony slipped his hand down to intertwine his fingers with Steve's hand, that was draped over Peter's stomach. 

The room was then filled with a silence, that soon turned to soft snores when both men succumbed to the exhaustion. In their thoughts, being a parent was very tiring, especially after social events. 

Peter on the other hand, couldn't let himself relax. It was impossible. His body ached as his joints refused to loosen. He allowed himself to just lay there, and think. 

And it wasn't until his mind drifted to how incredibly domestic these two were, holding hands while sleeping mid-day in their bed, did Peter realize...

They were actually sleeping, and Peter was not. 

He was in a normal bed, untied, and on the bottom floor of the house. 

Peter's heart nearly leapt from his chest. 

Holy shit, he could run away, if he could sneak out of Steve's sleeping arm, and find a way out the front door, or any door or window, he would be free. 

For the first time that day, Peter's hope began to flicker back to life. 

He  _would_ escape, and now was the time to do it. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look at me, being responsible and actually adding chapters! This is for the person whom was having a hard time, cheer up hunnibee! Sorry if there are any grammatical or spelling mistakes~

The riskiest part would be escaping the dead weight of Steve's caging arm. Peter was sure of it. Once the buff man's limb was moved, the rest would surely be a piece of cake. He'd close the door behind him, and make as little noise as possible. 

So long as he stayed quiet and found a quick, efficient way out, he'd be in the clear. Finding out where he was would be another difficult part, but it was nothing that Peter couldn't handle. Right? 

He just needed to get outside this house and then...run like hell. 

Peter swallowed thickly as he silently went through his laid out plan in his head, nervously flickering his eyes over to peep at the sleeping men. Both were still zonked out, sleeping soundly. 

For a moment, even though time was running out, Peter remained still and unmoved. Something felt off about this entire situation... 

How could his kidnappers so foolishly fall asleep like this, knowing Peter would attempt an escape should he get the chance? 

They just climbed into bed, and didn't even bother to lock their bedroom door, or chain him down to the bedposts. There were no precautions set out, and that gave Peter an uneasiness. 

It was strange, and highly suspicious, but Peter would be damned if he didn't at least try to run away. He'd be stupid as hell to just lay here, sandwiched in-between two grown half naked men, when such an opportunity like this was presented. 

He would never forgive himself if he chickened out. 

And so, with one shaky breath in, Peter began to slip downwards, further into the covers. Slow, cautious movements must be made in order for him to slip out from Steve's arm. 

As he descended, the man only stirred once, in which Peter immediately froze, and squeezed his eyes shut, pretending to be fast asleep. 

After a few minutes of silence, Steve began to lightly snore again, and Peter's numbed limbs resumed their attempts. 

His heart felt like it was going to explode within his chest. Never in his entire life had Peter felt this nervous before. 

Not even on the most important exams during school, in fact, Peter's nerves even exceeded that one time when he had to open up an acceptance letter to his top school. 

He only had one chance to slip out and run, there was no option for failure. 

Peter took it inch by inch, creeping down and pausing, and then continuing. 

When his head finally brushed past the arm, Peter was so relieved, he nearly vomited. 

The nerves that coursed through his veins like an unforgiving current, somehow centered in the pit of his stomach, making him nauseous and faint. 

But that didn't stop him from slowly scooting himself down, over the top of the covers. His bare feet slowly, and silently came in contact with the soft carpet below the bed. 

Holy shit.

Peter had done it! He'd successfully crept his way out of Steve's grasp, and managed to crawl out of bed without being detected. 

It was a little victory, compared to what lied before him, but Peter praised the high heavens as he sharply turned towards the door. 

His body wanted to run, to bolt out of the bedroom and come racing to the door, but he knew that would be loud, and definitely wake up Tony or Steve. 

Peter had to be as silent as possible, even if that meant going at an aching slow pace. 

With a glance over his shoulder at the still sleeping couple, Peter tip-toed forward, holding his breath. He quickly reached the door, and slipped past the open crack, sucking in his stomach to even avoid something as silly as touching the frame and making a creak. 

Peter would take _no_ chances. 

Once outside the bedroom, his heels touched back down onto the carpet, and carefully he walked out into the spacious living room. 

The house was still a mess from their party, no doubt that the husbands planned on bringing in a cleaning crew later on in the evening. 

Still, even with all the toys lying everywhere, and left over plates of food and cups, the house seemed...eerily quiet. 

It hadn't occurred to Peter that he hadn't been in any room alone, besides his bedroom and that ridiculous play room. Out here, without Tony or Steve glued to his side, it felt overly large. 

Did these two men really need this big of a house for just themselves? 

Peter frowned as he continued on, deciding that letting his thoughts drift was a bad idea, he needed to be focused. 

The first exit, was the front door, but that had been ruled out from the very beginning once Peter realized he would need that damn bracelet to open it. 

There had to be another exit or entrance, for the help. Surely Tony didn't hand out these expensive bracelets like candy. No, they would need a way into the house for those that didn't have one. 

His eyes scanned his surroundings, trying desperately to control his breathing. Time was ticking. 

There was a back door, just on the other side of the living room, but that also had a scanner. 

Damn. 

He crept forward, entering the kitchen. 

There were so many doors, it was almost impossible to even figure which ones could possibly lead outside. 

Peter glanced over the double sided doors placed by the fridges, that was the pantry, he'd seen Steve open it up when the man was grabbing Peter a snack. 

But, off to the side, by an isolated counter, stood another door, one that Peter really hadn't bothered to memorize it's location. He had assumed it was the entrance to the laundry room, but now that he thought about it, a place as grand and posh as this, would probably have it's own section for a laundry room. 

His eye's narrowed suspiciously as he walked up to it, and looked around it's frame. There was no scanner, and no box that could possibly be an alarm system. 

It couldn't hurt to just peek. 

Before he could rationalize his abrupt decision, he reached forward and twisted it's decorative knob. With it cracked, Peter leaned forward to glance inside. 

"Thank you sweet baby Jesus." 

Peter suddenly breathed out, as he pulled the door open more. 

It was the garage. A huge one, at that. 

No scanner, and no alarm was triggered, most likely making this the entrance for the maids, cleaners, and cooks. 

Peter had hoped for an entrance that led directly outside, but hell, he'd take this too. 

There was no time wasted as he quickly stepped inside, and quietly closed the door behind him. It was dark in here, but he could faintly make out his surroundings from the spaces around the garage door and the wall. It shone a very small amount of light, but at least he wasn't walking blind.

 Peter needed to find the button to activate the door. It would probably be loud, and might wake his kidnappers, but by the time they fully woke up and pieced everything together, Peter would be long gone down the street. 

"Okay, okay..." He spoke out to himself, using it as a method to calm his nerves as he paced forward, arm out as a just in case. 

This was a ginormous garage, and it was packed with vehicles. Peter felt like he was maneuvering around an obstacle course as he moved along the wall. 

"You find the button, and you run Peter." He spoke again, voice shaken. 

Speaking to himself was helping to ease his fear, and normalize this situation. He was just running away from two large, and strong, psychotic men who liked to dress him up in pull ups. Yeah. 

Peter found a little bit of humor in his thoughts as he walked, but the brief smile that crept to his lips, hurriedly fell when his fingers brushed against something large, and on the wall. 

The garage activator. 

As soon as this was pressed, he'd need to sprint and not stop until he found normal civilization. Then, someone would bring him to the police station, where Aunt May would be called, and he'd be safe at home, once more. 

Peter felt his hopes soar at the thought of being home again. 

His fingers reached down to the pull up, and with one hand he disgustingly yanked it off from his body and dropped it to the floor. Peter was now naked, but with the diaper on, it would make running more difficult, as well as make for a scarring experience whenever he did find civilization. 

Peter would rather be seen nude than in a pull up. 

He braced himself by taking a few breathes in and out, before getting into a position to run. He could do this. 

Peter could. 

And Peter, did. The button was quickly pressed, and as the garage chains began to rattle with movement, the kidnapped teen bolted forward. 

He didn't dare look back as he ducked under the lifting metal door, and came hurdling down the drive way. 

There was still some light out, but by the bright orange glow in the sky, Peter figured it was probably nearing 7 or 8 o'clock. 

 

Soon it would be nighttime, and Peter's visibility would decrease significantly. But that didn't stop him. He continued to sprint, using his legs as fast as he could push them. 

Their driveway went on for quite some time, connecting the house to the bottom of the hill. 

Once he reached the bottom, it became obvious that Peter truthfully had no idea where the hell he was. He was surrounded by several other streets, one that went off in the direction of more houses, and one that led off to an area that he figured must've been the down town area mentioned by Tony. 

Between the two, with nighttime closing in, Peter figured that the housing development would be the more safer route. People would be in their homes, eating dinner, not walking about like they would in the town. 

He made a quick decision, and dashed off to the right, his eyes alert and scanning the street for any possible movement. 

If he kept on, eventually he'd reach the community's exit, wouldn't he? 

Peter had just darted past the first house when he heard it. 

Off in the distance, there was a faint, but clear shout full of anger, and when the shout rang again, Peter's arms couldn't help but creep with goosebumps.

"Peter!!!!!"

 The husbands had found out. 

The teen cursed himself loudly, glancing back. No one was hot on his tail. 

It's faintness implied that the two were still at a distance. Good. 

Peter whipped back around. He couldn't be running like this, out in the open. Peter knew that Tony was a smart man, he'd send Steve out in a car going one way, and with his own car, he'd go the other. 

Although Pete was fast, he couldn't outrun a vehicle. 

With another curse, Peter sprinted a few more feet, before spotting a wall of hedges as a divider between two neighbors. It looked like Peter's only option was to hide within it's leaves until either Steve or Tony drove past, and then resume his escape.

It was a major bump in his plans, but the student had no choice. It was either hide, and wait it out, or get caught out in the open.

He hurriedly crossed the street, and ran his way to the hedges, crouching low to the grass beneath them. There was space, between the branches, but not much. It was going to be a painful, and tight fit.

Peter bit down on his lip as he slid in between, gasping when the branches prodded at his bare skin. It was very uncomfortable, but at least he was well hidden within the mess of leaves.

And at this height, there was a semi-clear view of the street before him.

He sat, and waited, silent and hardly daring to let his lungs expand to let in breaths of air.

Peter was so sure that Tony and Steve would've immediately came screeching down the street, but already ten minutes had passed, and there was nothing.

Or at least, no cars.

Maybe..just maybe, Peter hadn't meant as much to them as they led on. Not that Peter really minded that. In fact, he would be gloriously happy if the two loons just let him go free.

But, he should've known that wasn't in his cards.

There was the sound of a door opening, and loudly shutting from across the street, making Peter's alarm double. Someone was exiting their house.

Not but a few seconds after that, came another door, but this time, from on the other side of the hedge.

Peter squeezed his eyes shut, swallowing nervously.

Two doors, in a short span like this... something wasn't right.

"Did you get a call too?" Came a voice from across the street, male.

The one from on the other side of the hedge was closer than what Peter had expected it to be, and he was thankful for the lack of daylight as the female walked down her drive way, to meet the male in the middle of the street. 

"Yeah, poor thing. They're just so scared when they're new." She replied, worry laced in every word. 

What the hell were they talking about? Peter remained silent, but couldn't help but zone in as the male handed over a flashlight. 

"Don't worry, we'll find Peter. The Starks have sent out an alert to the whole community. Everyone will look for him." 

 _Shit._  

He definitely should've known that escaping was not in his cards, not even in his deck. It had been a lost hope from the very beginning. 

The female nodded her head encouragingly, and flipped on her flashlight. 

Despite his sudden fears, Peter didn't move. If he did, the hedge would shuffle, and his location would immediately be given away. 

The two strangers began to walk down the street, shining their lights in any dark area. 

Peter relaxed, but only slightly. 

With each door, each shout, and each distant glow of a flashlight, Peter's worries increased. 

"Peterrrr.." 

He froze, eyes peering out from the slight opening of leaves. 

They'd been calling out his name for the past twenty minutes, but....this voice.. 

There, not but a few feet from the house he currently hid by, stood Tony. 

He was alone, thank god, but that also stood as a negative. Peter couldn't help but find Tony intimidating, just by his words and tone of voice. He held an icy stare, and was the first one to suggest punishment over the past two days. Peter would've rather had to face muscular Steve in situation like this. 

"Peter, sweetie, I really need you to stop playing games." Tony continued. He had no flashlight, surprisingly, but the way he spoke, it was as if he were so sure that he knew Peter was here. 

The teen held his breath, heart pounding against his rib cage. That wasn't true. Peter was just scaring himself by assuming Tony had him cornered. 

"You know you can't run away from Prescott, Peter." 

The way it was spoken, low, and deep, Peter felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He absolutely hated Tony's intimidation tactics, mostly because, they worked. 

Tony was walking closer, and closer, just idly strolling down the street, but Peter felt like he was closing in on him, like a cat with a mouse. 

It was enough to rattle Peter, making him shift backwards. 

The males head turned towards the hedges, but just as soon as his eyes flickered over to the leaves, they moved away. He stopped, standing still on the street with his hands tucked neatly into his crisp pants. 

"I'll admit, I'm a little hurt that you ran away, especially after your Papa and I had such a heart to heart discussion with you." 

Fuck. Tony wouldn't be saying these things, unless he was positive that he was in the presence of Pete. 

"Daddy is already upset, so come on out before you cross a line." 

Peter remained hidden, despite Tony's growing frustrations. 

"Peter." 

He turned to face the hedge, jaw clenched, and eyes narrowed. 

Jesus Christ, the man was terrifying when provoked like this. Peter could hardly move out of the fear Tony struck into him, and this was after Peter tried to reassure himself that he was a brave and courageous teen.

"I will count to three, and if you're not out here by three, you will be severely punished."

Peter nearly snorted. As if he wasn't already fucked over for attempting an escape!

"One." Tony's voice went even deeper, and held such authority that Peter felt his core squeeze in a frightened panic.

He didn't move.

"Two."

Fuck... oh fuck. Peter could feel the palms of his hands grow wet with clammy coldness.

Tony took a threatening step forward towards the hedge, and that was all it took for Peter to succumb to his deadly spiking fear.

He cried out, and slipped himself from out of the branches, eyes cast down as his chest visibly heaved with each breath in and out.

"That's a good boy." Tony spoke softly, and although the tone had changed, his pitch, did not. His voice was still deep, still angry, and still intimidating.  

He didn't move any closer, but kept his eyes glued to his little boy as he pulled out his phone, and rang his husband.   
  


"Steve, Steve...love, calm down. I found him." Tony spoke, shifting his weight to his other foot. 

"Yes, he's alright. He was hiding in Maria Hill's hedge, so he's a little scrapped up and dirty." He continued to explain. 

Peter couldn't look up, he was too ashamed in himself to do anything but stare miserably at the grass beneath his feet. 

"You let everyone else know, and I'll bring him home." And with that, he ended his call and slid the phone back into the front of his pants. 

Although his mind was currently occupied with thoughts of dread, Peter couldn't help but curse himself for not thinking of snatching up one of the husbands phone to call 911. He'd been in such a panic to just leave, he hadn't even thought of something so simple as that. 

How idiotic of him. After all that effort, it landed him nowhere. 

"Not a word from you, is that understood? You are in big trouble." Tony spoke, now addressing Peter as he strides forward and wraps his arm around the defeated teens waist. 

Peter didn't want to go back. He didn't want to be touched by Tony, or put back in another fucking pull up, or forced to pee and bathe in front of others. How could he just ruin his chances like this?! 

Tony hoisted Peter up onto his hip, completely ignoring how Peter was currently naked and pressed up against Tony's body. 

"P-Please..." Peter spoke, his voice soft, barely audible as Tony began to walk back towards their house. 

His neck turned to stare angrily at Peter. Before Peter could open his lips again to cry out another plea, Tony's hand came smacking down against Peter's mouth. 

There was a loud 'pop'! and Peter's lips bursted into sharp stings of pain. He cried out in shock, and hurriedly lifted his hand to press his fingers against his stinging lips. 

"I said not a word Peter Benjamin Stark. You better keep your mouth closed unless you want another pop." Tony simply stated, before carrying onward. 

Peter should've screamed at him, he should have punched him in the jaw and sprint away to freedom when Tony dropped him and resume his escape. 

Peter should have..

but Peter didn't. 

Instead, he shrunk in on himself and cradled his puffy upper lip with his hand while Tony walked up the driveway, and scanned his bracelet at the front door. 

Peter was brought inside, and wasn't placed down on the floor until Tony reached Peter's 'bedroom'. 

"We'll wait for Papa, in the meantime, you sit in time out and think about the hurt you've caused us." Tony lectured as he guided Peter to his bed and firmly shoved him down until he was sitting. 

His wrist was forced out, and cuffed in one of his bed cuffs, as a precaution Peter figured. 

All he could do was sniffle out of his own misery. He desperately wanted to cry more, to let loose and wail like an actual baby. 

Peter was so dumb to think he'd get away from here. He had the perfect chance and he fucked it up by being too cowardly. 

It wasn't until Tony spoke up again, having walked outside Peter's bedroom door, did the teen realize, escape would never have been possible, even if he did get away. 

"Where would you have gone, Peter?" Tony pressed, leaning against his little boy's door frame. He had to destroy Peters thoughts of running away now, before his boy tried another attempt and got himself hurt. 

Peter remained silent, but glanced his nervous eyes over to scan over Tony. He knew damn well where Peter would have gone. He would've gone home. 

"The cops would have brought you back to us." Tony explained, crushing Peter's hopes all in one. 

"And should you have gone to your Aunt's, we know where she lives. We would've easily brought you back home, Peter." Tony's voice was back to being disturbingly low, and dark. 

 Peter's throat clenched as the tears pulled to the corner of his eyes. "That's not true." He croaked out, gripping the bedsheets with white, angry knuckles. 

Tony was lying. The cops wouldn't do that. There's no way. 

"It is. How do you think we keep missing reports out of public eye?" Tony continued, hating to see such grief on his little one's face, but it had to be done. Peter could not run away again. 

Peter dropped his eyes from Tony, letting the tears finally fall down his cheeks. 

Fucking hell, he should have known. 

"When I said your future is with Papa and I, I meant it. You will never leave this community Peter, so please, don't ever be foolish like that again." 

Tony paused for a few seconds after that, before sighing and adding on. "Reflect on your actions. I'll be back up shortly with Papa, and we'll discuss your punishment." 

And with that, he left, and with him, went Peter's hope. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting so often to make up for my absence, so in a way, y'all have to forgive me. c:
> 
> Excuse any spelling or grammatical mistakes~

While Tony and Steve had their heated discussion downstairs, Peter did as was told, and did his best to reflect on his actions. There was no feeling of guilt, or shame in what he had done to the husbands. In fact, Peter felt satisfied that the two were forced to contact the entire neighborhood for help. Good. 

Peter wanted them to look irresponsible, he wanted them to be the center of terrible, awful gossip that lasted for weeks on end. All Peter could remember, was how Tony had made it perfectly clear during lunch that afternoon, that Peter had to act like a God sent angel. It was a way for Tony to look superior to his neighbors and friends. 

By running away for half an hour, it tore that image apart almost instantly. And Peter was happy he was the one to soil Tony's reputation, even if for a few days. 

On top of feeling a sense of smug satisfaction, Peter also had to balance the fear of the punishment to come, and also the heartache of not being able to reach his Aunt. 

He missed her so much. It physically pained him to know that he would not be returning to her tonight. Or any night in the near future. By now, there was no doubt she would be sobbing, blaming herself for Peter's sudden disappearance. 

Peter shrunk in more on himself, before giving up and just allowing his upper half to fall to the side, arm extended in its cuff. 

After all that's happened to her, with her husband, with Peter's parents, of course something this disturbing just had to be thrown into the mix. Life truly wasn't fair. 

He frowned to himself, idly twisting his wrist in the tightly clamped cuff while his thoughts continued to drift and drown out any noises coming from down the stairs. It wouldn't have mattered anyways, Peter was in deep shit and he knew that Tony, nor Steve, would not go light on punishment this time. 

Tony's words had already been enough to keep Peter rooted in place. So long as the cops were somehow involved, Peter knew he would have no one to go to. Well, no one of an enforcement status. If not them, than who? Were these people really that powerful, that rich, that the cops even bowed to them and their sick fantasies? 

Peter unfortunately, wouldn't try anymore attempts until he found a loop hole. So technically, his 'lesson' had already been learned. Punishment wasn't necessary. But deep down, he had already come to the conclusion that tonight was going to be a severe shit storm. 

Just then, there came a sudden noise from outside his room, triggering Peter's panic. He shot straight up from his relaxed position, and stared wildly at the door. The sound had been footsteps, and more than one pair. Steve and Tony. 

The door was slowly pushed open, and as Peter had suspected, there they were. Both looked to be still upset, Peter could tell because Tony held that icy glare, and Steve, well, he had his arms crossed with that familiar frown pulling at his lips. 

"Have you thought about what you've done?" Tony asked, breaking the silence as he entered the room first, and crossed so that he stood directly in front of Peter's line of sight. Steve stood in the threshold, unmoving. 

Peter wiggled on the bed uncomfortably, suddenly very aware of how naked he was sitting cuffed to this spot. 

"I really, _really_  suggest that you behave tonight Peter." Steve spoke up, interrupting his husband. It was the first time Peter had ever heard Steve threaten him. That wasn't a good sign... 

The teen swallowed the thick lump in the base of his throat, and nodded his head. "Okay..." He replied softly, feeling the tiniest bit of relief when Steve relaxed his tense shoulders at Peter's response. Whatever the two had been discussing so heatedly downstairs, must've been about Peter's punishment. 

From Steve's body language, Peter assumed that he had been rooting for something light, while Tony on the other hand, always went head first into the worst possible ways to get a point across. Look's like Tony had won the argument. 

"Are you sorry?" Tony added, crossing his arms to match his husband. 

Peter forced down the absolute rage that wanted to fly out past his lips. Was he sorry? Of course he fucking wasn't! The only thing he was sorry about was that he had been caught and dragged back to this god damn hell hole! 

"Yeah." Peter responded a few seconds later, sounding anything but truthful. 

Tony's eyes glowered, and before Peter could shield himself with his one unhooked arm, Tony was smacking him in the lips again. Hard. 

Peter cried out, and finally lifted his eyes to stare up at Tony in once again, bewilderment. His fingers felt under the tender skin, and pulled back to reveal blood. Not a lot, but his lip had definitely been busted from the inside. 

"You will behave!" Tony snapped, letting out the anger that Peter knew the man had been suppressing this entire time. 

Peter's shoulders began to shake involuntarily, frightened by Tony's raised voice. He wiped the underside of his lip again, before flickering wet eyes over to Steve, whom surprisingly hadn't spoken up. He only gave Peter a slight look of 'I told you to behave' before turning his eyes on his husband. 

It seemed Peter was alone on this one. 

"Yes, I'm sorry Daddy." Peter tried again, knowing exactly what to say and what to do to please this lunatic. It still made him want to vomit.

Tony straightened up, and fixed the creases in his suit. Peter eyed the clothing as he withdrew his hand from his throbbing mouth. Of course the man would have thrown on something sleek and expensive looking, probably wanting to look his best even while searching for a runaway Peter. 

"You scared us to death, Peter. You could have gotten hurt, or lost out there in the dark." Tony explained, the anger in his voice dropping for a split second to show genuine concern. Steve nodded his head in agreement, watching for Peter's reaction. 

The teen remained passive, but showed slight emotion. His left leg had begun to bounce up and down, which was a sign of nerves, and perhaps, a little bit of guilt? Steve wouldn't let himself dream of such things yet. 

Peter however, felt like he had been tossed onto a stage in direct spot light. 

Even before this fucked up shit went down, Peter had never been good with confrontation. They were staring at him, expecting Peter to speak for himself about something he knew he couldn't be truthful about. It was a horrible cycle that was messing with his head.

"I said I was sorry." Peter replied, his voice soft and faint. He didn't know what else to say. What could he say? Tony wanted Peter to genuinely feel bad about running away, but that would never happen. Not in a million years. Peter would always want to leave.

 "I know you did baby, and I am proud of you for apologizing." Tony praised, as he stepped forward, drawing closer. Steve took the hint, and walked in to stand beside his husband. 

 _But_ , Peter thought, his jaw clenching as he readied himself for the news. 

"But you still need to be punished for leaving in the first place." 

Peter quickly breathed in, darting his eyes off to the side. There it was. No escaping it this time. 

"Are you going to..." Peter had to pause to regain himself. Even saying something so humiliating proved to be a task. "..spank me?" He finished, swallowing the bile that wanted to spill from his stomach. 

The two shared another inaudible conversation, just by looking into the others eyes, before Steve reached down to cup his hand under Peter's chin, and force his head back towards them. 

"Yes, but to prove our point, we're going to use Papa's belt." Steve answered, sounding uncertain even to himself. Tony remained still with a firm expression. This had obviously been his idea. 

"We can't have you leaving this house unsupervised, it's dangerous." Tony then added, as if by saying that, it somehow made things click in Peter's brain. 

How was smacking him with a belt going to teach him anything? Tony was lying. He wasn't doing this for Peter's own good, he was doing this to install fear. And regrettably, Peter couldn't help but admit it to himself, that it was doing the trick. 

His limbs went numb with that familiar crawl of uneasiness. The first time the duo had spanked him, Peter was scarred. Now, he'd have to go through it all over again, but this time with the pain doubled. 

Peter had been sobbing just from Tony's hand on his bare ass, he couldn't possibly handle a fucking belt! 

"Like hell you are!" Peter shouted, quickly standing to his feet as he frantically tugged at the cuff on his wrist. 

Steve was taken aback for a moment, but Tony had been anticipating such a response. The kid had just tried to escape, his mind must be swimming with so many thoughts, manners most likely wasn't one of them. 

"Naughty word, that's 5 added." Tony simply said, giving Peter room to struggle with his cuff. If his boy wanted to play this game, he'd gladly play it for the time being. 

Peter faltered, glancing over his shoulder at Tony with a questionable confusion. "Please, Tony, I just want to see my Aunt... I want to go home, please." He desperately was trying to reason with them. 

"Use of incorrect title, that's 10 more added. Keep going." 

The student cried out in frustration. They weren't listening to him, and this fucking cuff wouldn't budge an inch! He had nowhere to run, no one to run to, he probably couldn't even _try_ to run away again for a very long time. Peter would have all eyes on him every second of the day.

After a few more hard, and painful tugs to his wrist with all of his strength, Peter gave up. 

"Fine!" He screamed, actually screamed, as he whipped around to face the two men. They'd won.  

Steve was still frowning, but Tony held a sickening grin. They were getting somewhere, it seemed. 

"We had originally decided on 40, but your little tantrum added on 15 more. You'll get 55 tonight, Peter." Tony explained as Steve reached down to unclasp his belt, and slid it out of the pant loops. He crossed over to the bed, and sat himself down beside Peter's standing body. 

The belt was rested down on top of his bug covers, as Peter was then guided to stand in-between Steve's legs by Tony, who remained standing behind Peter just in case their little one tried to wiggle away. 

"Do you know why Papa is spanking you, sweetie?" Steve asked, reaching out with his hands to grab Peter's, and with his fingers, he rubbed at the teen's palms. 

Peter felt the heated blush rise to his face, and spread up to his ears. God, these men were so fucking sick. This had been the exact question they'd asked him the other day. Was it some sort of system they both agreed upon? 

There was slight hesitation before Peter nodded his head in response, his chest still heaving up and down from his struggle with the cuff. 

"I'd like to hear you say it." Steve asked calmly. In a way, Peter somehow preferred it when Steve dished out the punishment. He may say more sugary sweet things, and really lay on the endearment and baby talk, but it was sufficiently less scary than Tony. 

"I escaped." Peter flat out stated, earning a hand on his shoulder and a tight squeeze from his kidnapper behind him. A warning. 

Steve's frown deepened, as he ran his thumbs over Peter's soft hands. 

"You left the house unsupervised." Steve corrected, nodding for Peter to correct himself and then continue. 

"I left the house unsupervised." Peter corrected, shifting on his feet uncomfortably. This was humiliating all over again. He couldn't look Steve directly in the eyes, but whenever he shifted his gaze, Steve would duck his head so that his face was always in Peter's eyesight. 

"And?" Tony spoke, low in his ear. 

Peter shivered in response, lifting his shoulders up as he often did whenever tense and in discomfort. 

It took him a few moments to figure out what the two had been insinuating. Peter's face felt hot as he licked at his dry lips. 

"I said a bad word, and used an incorrect title." Peter added on, about ready to puke from all this embarrassment. 

Steve's frown had finally disappeared, being replaced with a proud and satisfied smile. "Now apologize again, and tell me you understand why you're getting these spankings." 

Peter nervously chewed at his busted lip, wrinkling his nose at the faint taste of blood on his tongue. He didn't want to apologize again, but now, after saying the words Daddy and Papa so many times, it proved to be less difficult. 

"I'm sorry Papa and Daddy." Peter, even though could now say the words without stuttering, still couldn't speak clearly. His voice dropped, soft and quiet. 

It didn't really bother Steve or Tony, in fact, they found it to be adorable in the way their Peter was so shy. It made him truthfully sound like a small, ashamed little child. 

"And I understand." Peter added, knowing that by Tony's squeeze he had missed something. 

"Very good, Peter. You're being such a good boy." Tony spoke up, praising Peter as his hand released his shoulder and reached down to swipe his bracelet. 

The teen tried not to react to that sentence, and instead focused on the freedom of his wrist. He rubbed at the soreness with his other hand while Tony gently placed his hand on the back of Peter's neck, and began to guide him down across Steve's lap. 

Shit, Peter had forgot how fast the husbands switched to discipline. 

As he was laid out, Peter squeaked when he realized that he was still naked. The first time he'd been spanked, they only pulled back the back end of his pull up... so his front was still covered. Now, it wasn't. 

Steve knew this and accommodated Peter's privates by spreading his legs apart, and allowing Peter's cock to fall between the open space. Peter was horrified, and immediately attempted to buck his hips to stand himself back up. 

Unfortunately, Steve had already rested his arm across Peter's shoulder blades, forcing him to remain down. "You need to stay still little bug, Papa doesn't want to accidentally hurt you." The man spoke with concern. 

Peter wouldn't have listened, if it hadn't been for the sudden appearance of Tony's face directly in front of him. He stilled almost instantly when his eyes were forced to look into that icy glare. 

Unlike the first time, there were no distractions for this one. Peter could feel Steve shift to grab the belt, and wind it into a loop, and he could feel the slight pause in the air before his hand came flying down. 

"A-Ah!" Peter cried out, his body jolting forward with just the first smack. The belt was a lot more painful than the hand had been. There had also been a lot more breaks with the hands, but with the belt, Steve was fast, and quick. 

Within a minute he had already went through the first 15. But Peter hadn't truthfully been counting. Soon after the first few smacks to his ass, his emotions got the better of him. Not only were these smacks more painful, but somehow more humiliating with his entire body being stripped of clothing. 

Tony was holding his hands now, prying them off of Steve's leg when Peter gripped the nearest thing to him for support. Much like Steve's job the first time around, Tony was crouched down, doing whatever he could to ease the blows. 

The man blew cold air on Peter's heated, damp cheeks, and would whisper soft words of encouragement. 

"P-Please..." Peter would cry back, sniffling the snot that leaked from his nose when Steve rounded on 30. 

"It hurts D-Daddy-" His mind had been swirling so quickly, with a constant shift between pain, fear, and humiliation, that Peter wasn't even bothered by his slip of the tongue. 

Tony, however, was astounded, and then warmed. "I know my sweet baby boy, I know it hurts." Tony cooed, reaching one hand out to allow Peter to rest his head in Tony's hand. "You're doing so good, only 10 more, and you're all done." 

But that hadn't been of comfort.

The 10 smacks were the worst, Steve angling the belt to hit the reddest, most welted area's. It truly broke his heart to punish his boy like this, but Tony had been adamant. The harder the punishment, the more sure Peter would become about not leaving the house.

As soon as he landed the 55th spank, his hand dropped the belt and he hurriedly pulled Peter up into a standing position so that he could hug his sobbing body.

Tony quickly joined, and together, the husbands surrounded Peter, sharing words of praise, until his gulps of air slowed down to a hiccup.

Peter felt extremely light headed, and dizzy, overcome with exhaustion even though he had no stamina left to give anymore. He even found himself wishing that he rather took that nap instead of attempted to run away. It was a failure anyways, and ended up getting him 55 spankings with a fucking belt. His ass felt like it was on literal fire.

Steve quietly excused himself while Tony continued to hug on Peter, combing his fingers through the boy's wild hair. Usually, Peter would have been cursing up a storm in his head, and maybe even shifted to angle away from Tony, but not now. He was too tired to move, and just allowed Tony to 'comfort' him.

"We just want you to be safe baby, that's all." Tony's voice drifted in, capturing Peter's attention for just a moment. Liar, Peter thought as he reached an arm up to wipe at his blurry eyes. They felt puffy, just like his lip. Peter probably looked horrible in this moment with a red snotty nose, tearful eyes, and welted ass, but to the two husbands, they were pleased.

Tony only let Peter go once Steve returned, with a soaped up wash cloth in his hand, bright blue and in the shape of a cloud. It looked like a wash cloth mixed with a hand mitt.

"Let's get you cleaned up a bit, then we'll get dressed and watch some cartoons before dinner, okay?" Steve spoke as he stepped forward to take control of the situation. He carefully, and very gently began to wash up all the dirt and scrape marks from the hedge, while Tony slipped out his phone to reply to some texts.

Peter didn't fight them, but he sure as hell didn't bother to do anything but keep his eyes on the wall, and sniffle every time some snot tried to slip out.

He hated them both, he really fucking did. But now, Peter thought, perhaps he hated himself too. For not continuing to run, for not fighting harder, for not being smart enough to grab one of their phones..

Tony must've caught on, because shortly after this phone was tucked back away, he tapped his finger under Peter's chin. "Hey, we are both so proud of you. You know that?" Tony asked, giving Peter an actual smile.

Peter didn't return the smile, but he did begin to shift his eyes about the room. He didn't really care about making them proud, but it was nice to have them not angry anymore. Happy kidnappers meant Peter was safe from pain. 

Apparently, it didn't mean safe from humiliation. 

After Steve made sure Peter was spic and span, he brought him over towards the changing table and with Tony's help, they wrestled Peter down onto the floor. There was some sort of powder administered to his aching ass, Peter assumed with horrification that it was baby powder, before a fresh pull up was slid up his tanned thighs. 

It was depressing to once again be forced into a pull-up, but at least whatever powder was peppered onto his red welts, were doing wonders to soothe the burning skin. 

Peter was lifted back up into a standing position, where his butt was patted by Tony, followed by a chuckle before the man strutted over to Peter's closet. 

"What would you like to watch?" Steve suddenly asked, distracting Peter while Tony scanned the many, many possible choices for pajamas. 

"Huh?" Peter asked, his mind still in a small foggy swirl. 

Steve chuckled, and reached for a comb that was on top of the dressing table. While he combed his boy's hair, he repeated the question, slow. 

"I don't...know." Peter responded, because honestly, he didn't even know what type of channels they had. Steve had mentioned something about cartoons, but based off the past few days, he figured the man had meant literal children cartoons. 

"You choose." Peter continued, figuring that it would save him the humiliation of having to think about what type of shows he watched in his youth. 

Steve nodded, only slightly frowning, but shrugged it off once Tony returned with a top and bottom set. 

They were bright orange, with the pants covered in T-Rex's, while the top was black and orange, with a large T-Rex head centered in the middle, it's eye winking. 

Peter wrinkled his nose, but figured, it is what it is. He was already wearing a fucking pull-up, at least T-Rex's were better than Thomas the fucking train. 

He stood still while Tony dressed him, letting his eyes linger on the tree swing in the corner of the room. Peter had to give them credit. They were creative as hell, but of course, they were allowed to be. They were rich. 

His hand was grasped, and just like that, it was as if the loonies had never spanked him. They were already back to normal, Tony discussing work related business with Steve while the man hoisted Peter up on his hip, and descended the stairs. 

Tony was careful to leave out any important information that could tip Peter off, but it was nice to hear a normal conversation, instead of 'say Daddy this' coming from the man's mouth. 

Peter was walked out to the living room, still messy from the party before, but both husbands ignored it as they set Peter down on his special rug. Steve reached for the remote, while Tony began to head in the direction of the front door, just in time for a bell chime to sound throughout the house. 

He froze on his rug, head turned so he could stare in the direction of the entrance hall, unable to really see whoever was there. 

"How does Clifford sound?" Steve spoke up, flipping on the television. 

Peter shrugged, still staring off in the direction of the front door. There was shuffling, and lots of noises before much to Peter's surprise, a group of people began to flow in. 

Steve seemed uninterested in this, and was focusing on clicking in the correct letters to spell out Clifford on the tv's search bar. 

Who were these strangers? Peter sucked in, as the men and women, some in uniform, and others not, began to move about the house. 

Not one looked in his direction, until a woman made her way into the living room, muttering out an apology as she began to pick up all the left over plates and cups. She turned to Peter and gave him a smile, and a tiny wave of her fingers, like she were seeing an actual toddler in public. 

Peter gaped as he flushed a bright pink and turned to face the TV, suddenly more humiliated now that a group of strangers were seeing him in this ridiculous get up. 

"It's okay sweetie, they're just cleaning up and cooking dinner. Don't worry, Papa and Daddy are here." Tony announced as he made his way back into the living room, and sat down on the couch beside his husband. 

Peter wanted to vomit again, but he kept his cool as he refused to look anywhere else but the ginormous flat screen in front of him. It took Steve a few minutes to find an episode of Clifford, but he eventually got it to play and relaxed back into the couch, his arm strewn across Tony's shoulders.

"Hi, I'm Emily Elizabeth!" cried out the familiar voice of the cartoon child from the  TV, but Peter wasn't really watching.

His eyes focused in on the glare from the kitchen's light, and the reflections of Tony and Steve on the couch. They were both watching him, gleaming happily as Peter pretended to be invested in whatever adventures Clifford was getting himself into today.

They didn't say it, but Peter could tell they were overjoyed with Peter's return.

Peter's kidnappers were never going to let him go, and Peter didn't want to think about staying here for years and years, until he grew to be their age. 

And yet, that was the only thing in his thoughts as his hips waddled from side to side, relieving the pain from his irritated ass.  


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finally made a Tumblr for my Ao3, so if you guys want to contact me, it's best to do it on Tumblr.  
> >> https://questionablewritings.tumblr.com 
> 
> Ask me questions, give me prompt suggestions for my one-shot/drabbles collection, tell me I'm going to hell, do whatever yanno?
> 
> Sorry for any grammatical or spelling mistakes, this was rushed!

The first two weeks were hell for Peter, and probably were close to hell for both Steve and Tony too. Things just kept plummeting down for the poor teen, but his spirit and gumption never left, at least, not in his mind. 

Outwardly, Peter was more cooperative, only because after spending two solid weeks of getting punishments every other day, he learned to just go with the flow and save his ass from pain. But inwardly, Peter was still...Peter. He luckily still felt bile every time he had to call one of his kidnappers by their forced title. He still fought every 'potty break' and would turn a bright shade of red at every pull-up change, even though it wasn't needed. 

The worst had been when the husbands cornered him in the restroom when Peter refused, absolutely REFUSED, to go #2 in front of them. The ending result was not a pretty one for Peter. 

They eventually snuck a laxative into one of his sippy cups, and stood like god damn club bouncers at the bathroom door until he wailed and like always, gave in. It was humiliating and excruciatingly embarrassing, but at least they had allowed him to sit on the 'big boy potty'. 

After you're forced to shit in front of total strangers and let them help you wipe, everything else seems like a step below on the humiliation scale. 

The next day, Peter felt a new sense of judgement with everything they did to him. He found himself shrugging it off with a thankful thought of, 'at least I'm not going #2 again.' 

And that was how his entire day would go. He'd freak out for only a split second, before arguing with his inner self about the levels of embarrassment and how he could now survive emotionally, through just about anything. Up until that time came around where the husbands would force him down on the big potty again, and demand he make another bowl movement. 

By the time two and a half weeks had passed, Peter was a mess. Mentally, he vowed he would stay strong, keep his spirit alive and thriving, but it was becoming gradually more and more difficult. His hopes of escaping were long gone, but he still wasn't ready to accept his situation. Peter wouldn't give in completely any time soon. 

"Well good morning my little spider!" Called out Steve as he cracked open Peter's bedroom door. It was early in the morning, more earlier than his usual wake up time. Peter stirred in his bed, peeking open his heavy eyelids. Not once had he been able to get a good nights sleep since arriving here, but with each night, he found himself getting more minutes. 

Nothing was spoken from Peter as his head turned to look over at Steve approaching his bed. The man was so annoyingly chipper in the morning, it was disturbing. "I've got exciting news-" Steve started up as he swiped his bracelet and released Peter from his safety cuffs. 

Peter slowly sat himself up, and yawned, sleepily letting his eyes drift about the room. Whatever news Steve had, definitely wasn't going to be exciting. It most likely was yet another nightmare waiting to happen for Peter. 

"You're going to daycare today! Both Daddy and Papa have to step into work, but you'll only be there for a few hours." 

Well, fuck. 

Peter's nervous system shocked itself awake, his sleepiness leaving him instantly. "Daycare?" Peter repeated, the dread seeping through his distressed voice. Steve smiled softly, and reached down to pick Peter up. 

"Yes, daycare, and you'll have so much fun!"

God he was so aggravating with his positive, happy go lucky tone of voice. Peter grimaced, holding on to the male as he was carried over to one of the closets. "I don't think I'm ready." Peter countered, hoping it was enough to get Steve to cave and let him stay at the house. 

This daycare was a terrifying image..how could it not be? A place where a bunch of kidnapped adults were forced to act like children, singing songs and playing with toys. It would be horrifying to experience, and Peter knew he would eventually have to go, but he hadn't been expecting it so soon. 

"Don't be silly baby, you won't even notice Daddy and Papa are gone." Steve chuckled, and patted Peter's clothed ass. The two had been doing that quite a lot lately, ever since they noticed that Peter wasn't aggressive in response. That certainly didn't mean he was okay with it, but it was a lot better than getting an actual spanking on bare flesh. 

Peter frowned, and let his eyes scan the many outfits. According to Steve, it was going to be slightly chilly out, which meant leggings. Peter hated wearing the leggings, because then it made the pull up extremely noticeable. It stuck out like a sore thumb. 

"Plus, your little friend Shuri will be there. Now doesn't that sound nice?" Steve tried as his hands rummaged through the options. He adored dressing Peter up. 

Peter perked up at that, feeling a flood of something rush through him. He had completely forgotten about Shuri in all the insanity of the past couple of weeks. The thought of being able to see and speak with someone who shared his troubles, was exciting after all. Peter smiled briefly, now actually somewhat looking forward to going. 

The rest of the morning went by in a blur. Peter stood still as Steve dressed him up for the day, and didn't even make a face when he looked down to see what poison Steve had chosen. It was ugly, but at least the sweater covered half of his enormously puffed out behind. The leggings were fleece, and a deep maroon color, while the sweater was a turtleneck and striped with fall colors. Peter couldn't help but feel feminine, especially after Steve help him into fur lined boots. 

Were they purposefully trying to further humiliate him? Peter didn't care. As soon as he reached this stupid 'daycare' he planned to rip off the disgusting pull up and find the lost and found.

After he had been dressed, Steve carried him down where he was sat in the highchair, and locked in. Tony came in shortly afterwards, like a shark smelling blood in the water, and offered to feed Peter while Steve got himself dressed. It was a struggle not to quip back with a smart response that Peter could feed himself, but he managed to remain passively silent. 

Tony took his precious time in spooning Peter spoonfuls of strawberries 'n cream oatmeal, mesmerized every time he purposefully missed Peter's mouth so that the teen's lips were covered in hot cereal. 

"Such a messy little boy." He teased, laughing quietly while Peter turned beet read and abruptly decided he could no longer eat. His face was washed with a cloth, and he was then sat down in front of some toys while Steve and Tony finished their morning routine. 

Peter refused to play with them, but he did entertain himself by sorting the cars out by their color and size. It was either find a way to busy himself, or let his thoughts drift back to something depressing and sad. Peter was so tired of thinking about things like that. 

Instead, he thought about how this was the first time he was being allowed outside the house. Well, the husbands had showed him the backyard once, but Peter was uninterested in the ginormous adult sized playground back there. It was only another reminder that the men who kidnapped him, were insanely wealthy and high in power. 

"You ready to go pumpkin?" Tony announced as he stopped by Peter's feet. The teen glanced up after spotting the polished shoes, and then turned to look at Steve's outfit, which matched Tony's tastes. Both looked outrageously overdone for just a quick step into their offices, but Peter was used to their fancy attire by now. 

Tony's hand reached down to intertwine his fingers with Peter's, and helped him off the floor. There was a bag slung over his shoulder, dark blue with cartoon airplanes stitched on the front pocket. Also, Peter noticed, was his name, big and embroidered to show that whatever was inside, belonged to him. 

Together, the two of them walked towards the front door where Steve stood, keys in hand. 

"Papa can't drive with you to daycare today, I'm sorry my bug." Steve spoke sadly as he leaned down to press a soft kiss to the top of Peter's head. "But I know that you'll have a great time with your new friends." He finished, letting his lips linger before he pulled away and turned to press a kiss to his husbands lips. 

Peter looked away, as he always did whenever they showed each other affection. It disturbed him to think of these men as anything other than mentally unstable lunatics. 

Tony grabbed his own set of keys, and pulled Peter along once the front door was unlocked by Steve's bracelet. 

"Did you pack his snacks?" Steve asked as one side of the double oak doors was pushed open. Tony nodded his head, continuing to pull Peter along like he were a fucking rag doll.

"His sippy cup? A spare change of clothes? Pull-ups? A stuffed animal?" Steve shot out, clearly worried about Peter going off to daycare without him there to say goodbye. Tony laughed and placed his free hand on the low of Steve's back. "Yes hunny, I got everything Peter could possibly need. He's only going for a few hours, he'll be fine." 

Peter felt the bubble of frustration simmer in the pit of his gut. They were talking about him like he wasn't able to understand the conversation! It wasn't uncommon for them to do this, but each time, Peter wanted to scream at them. 

Opposed to well, just about every other time Peter wanted to shout and scream at their faces. 

His eyes darted out to the bottom of the hill, blinking as the morning light stunted his vision. In daylight, this place looked like any other house in a neighborhood. It also sounded like any other neighborhood, with the noises of innocent voices laughing and shouting somewhere off in the distance. 

Peter forced his eyes back to the sidewalk in front of him as they all walked towards the garage. He knew that those noises weren't the laughs of actual children, which was yet, another disturbing thought to ponder on. 

A button was pressed on Steve's set of keys, and suddenly the garage door lifted to show off it's brightly lit interior. Peter pursed his lips as he scanned the inside, silently thinking about the day he had ran away and nearly broke his shin in half by maneuvering around all the shiny brand vehicles. Since then, a scanner had been added to that exit door, and their staff would have to text Tony, or Steve, for entrance into the house.

"Well, alright then, I'll see you boys later tonight." Steve called, once again leaning over to peck Tony's lips. "You be a good boy at daycare today, okay?" Steve then added, ruffling Peter's hair as he frowned at the thought of departing but then turned and made his way to the far end of the garage.

Tony guided Peter over to the nearest car, which unshockingly happened to be a fucking Bentley. The door was unlocked first before Tony slid his hands under Peter's arm pits. "Let's get you buckled in."  

Buckled in? Into what? Was this man really going to be this precise with his fantasies? Peter figured, probably so, considering they bought high chairs and training potty's. And somehow, it still came as a shock when the door opened to reveal a large child's car seat sitting on the right hand side. "Are you serious?" Peter responded, unable to stop himself from speaking his thoughts out loud. 

Tony ignored the statement and lifted Peter up into the car until he was placed down into the safety seat. "The drive isn't far, just a few minutes." Tony explained as he reached over Peter's lap to buckle him in. 

It was terrifying how Peter fit into this contraption so well. He could only imagine what the other kidnapped adults were forced into, especially those who were treated like actual infants. 

He shivered at the thought, earning a confused expression from Tony. The man didn't ask or say anything more as he slid Peter's backpack onto his lap. "Daddy won't have much time to explain things when we get there, so I'll go over the rules with you now before we leave." 

Rules? Peter could automatically feel the increase in his heartbeat. It was a response that just seemed to happen, more or so whenever Tony was around or 'rules' were involved. 

He sat quietly, fingers gripping the fabric of his bag as he waited with worried eyes. 

Tony paused to make sure he had all of Peter's attention before he lifted his hand and held out one finger. "Rule number one." 

Peter pursed his lips as Tony continued to hold up the presented finger, his eyes singling in on Peter's hesitate gaze. 

"You will obey your teachers and helpers at all times. Is that understood? Daddy doesn't want to hear any bad news when I come to pick you up this afternoon." 

Peter should've figured that among the rules, his behavior would've been brought up. Tony really had an issue with the way his image was perceived by others. Peter still nodded his head up and down, and then hurriedly parted his lips when Tony made 'that face'. The one that gave Pete a warning before the man threatened or popped his mouth for not doing something correctly. 

"Yes, I understand Daddy." Peter quickly responded, saving his ass just seconds before Tony snapped. The man smiled softly, proud that Peter had caught on and was showing signs of quickly learning. 

"Rule number two." Tony continued, now holding up another finger. Peter flickered his gaze to Tony's hand, before forcing it back to his kidnappers stern face. 

"You may not, under any circumstances, wander off." Tony's gaze shifted into something unwelcoming, which made Peter want to fidget on the spot. "We have precautions set out to avoid such scenarios, but I want you to always stay in sight of the faculty." 

Peter nodded again, and Tony let his lack of audible response go. A third finger was then raised as Tony reached over with his other hand to tap the top of Peter's backpack. 

"Daddy packed you a spare change of clothes in case you get messy, a pull up, some snacks...which are only to be eaten when it's snack time, and your special stuffy, Ms' Ladybug." 

Peter felt the heat pull to the tips of his ears, but he surpassed any more embarrassment from flooding his facial features. 

"And lastly-" Tony's held up hand stretched to cup Peter's face, his thumb tracing along the soft jawline. "I want you to have fun baby, okay?" His stern expression had softened by now, and the man genuinely looked hopeful that Peter would have a good day. 

"Okay.." Peter responded, angling his head away from Tony's soft touches. 

His kidnapper frowned, but eventually removed his hand to stand up to his full height. Peter relaxed back against the seat, keeping his eyes stubbornly forward and focused on the back of the seat in front of him. He had to appear nonchalant about being outside. 

Tony made sure Peter's limbs were all inside the vehicle before he gently closed the car door shut. Steve had already pulled out of the garage and waved a final goodbye before driving off in the direction of the community exit. 

It wasn't until Tony climbed in and began descending down the driveway, did Peter let his curious eyes wander. This place really looked ordinary, if you took in consideration how large and exquisite each house looked. The front yards were pretty normal, as were the parked cars. It all felt too normal, and that was frustrating. 

Peter idly wondered if anyone accidentally ended up entering the community without knowing it. Probably not. Tony must've thought about that being a probability and put forth some sort of front gating system that closed their community off from the rest of the world. 

His eyes continued to take in every blur past the tinted car window with his jaw clenched tightly shut. This was the most awkward care ride he'd ever been on. Peter could feel Tony's eyes on him through the review mirror, as if the man were attempting to calculate Peter's thoughts. 

After a few minutes of complete silence, Peter was the one to speak up. "What are the precautions?" He asked, curious as to what Tony had mentioned earlier. 

Tony furrowed his eyebrows and glanced up to the mirror to make eye contact with Peter in the backseat. "What do you mean baby?" 

Peter chewed on his lip, trying to find a way to ask this question without it backfiring on him or getting him into any trouble. The husbands didn't like it when Peter asked things that sounded 'too adult'. He had learned that the hard way.  

"You said there were precautions set out to stop me from...wandering off." Peter questioned, wording the ending carefully. Had his captor meant cops? That would be ridiculous, but plausible. The night he had ran away, Tony made it perfectly clear that the police would have only returned Peter to them, which got the teen thinking up wild theories. When he had first been snatched from off the street, there was a private team that oddly looked somewhat similar to a swat force. 

But Peter highly doubted the Starks were so rich that they owned the police or simply paid them off with something as materialistic as money. There had to be something else, but what? 

"Oh." Tony replied, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel in thought. "It's nothing to worry about pumpkin." 

Peter slumped back into the car seat in defeat, forcing his eyes to look back out the window. Damn. Looks like Tony wasn't going to feed him any information. 

The rest of the ride was completely silent. To be fair, the ride only lasted about five minutes, but it felt longer because of Peter's increasing nerves. Shuri would be there, which was a relief, but the student still had to show up and experience something so awful with random people. He was still terrified.

Tony hurriedly parked the car once they arrived, and walked around to unfasten Peter after giving him a warning about unbuckling the belt himself. Peter was then helped out of the car, where he stood off to the side while Tony slipped on his backpack and firmly gripped his shaking hand.  

"Hey." Tony spoke, once feeling his little one's apparent nerves. "Don't be scared Peter, it's okay. Daddy would never bring you somewhere unsafe." 

His hand was squeezed to give further comfort, but Peter was receiving none of it. Tony's words usually didn't do much to help calm Peter, what a surprise. 

The teen felt stiff as a plank of wood as Tony began walking them both towards the daycare. Like the houses, this building also appeared large and well funded. It was built just on the other side of the town, with plenty of acres for fun activities, and an insanely large playground. Just by walking up to it, Peter could already see the tops of the adult sized slides and wooden bridges. 

Jesus Christ. 

Peter swallowed nervously, his eyes moving frantically to take in every single detail. The front of the daycare was bursting with colors and silly decorations, from flowers to smiley faces, to building blocks and numbers and letters. It was quite overwhelming, but Peter had to admit, it looked friendly and welcoming. 

If this were an ordinary daycare, Peter could only imagine how packed it'd be with everyone's kids. The glass doors chimed with a happy jingle when Tony walked in. His hand left Peter's only to then be placed on Peter's shoulder, holding him in place. 

"Mr. Stark, welcome!" Came a bubbly voice from off to the side. There was a wide, rounded desk tucked away in the corner, most likely the check in and check out center, in which the lady walked around. Peter immediately moved his stare to the approaching stranger. Wait..

He squinted his eyes as the woman pressed a button on the headset plugged into her ear, and pulled the mouth piece away from her lips. She looked very familiar. 

"Maria, always a pleasure." Tony responded, faking a smile at the lady as she came to a stop just before them. Peter could tell it had been fake, for unfortunately, he now knew when Tony Stark was genuinely happy or pleased. 

That name too... Peter finally figured it out. Maria Hill. It was the lady who owned the hedges. The ones that Peter attempted to hide in a few weeks ago. She was the one whom met the man in the middle of the street that night. 

The lady grinned from ear to ear as she turned her attention onto Peter. Once again, Pete probably would have been taller than her, had it not been for the woman's tall kitten heels. Did everyone just dress over the top here? 

"And you must be Peter." She stated, leaning down only slightly so that Peter had no choice but to acknowledge what was said. Oh dear God, this was humiliating. 

Now that Peter saw Maria Hill up close and in the light, she was gorgeous. The woman wore a tight pencil skirt and a flouncy blouse, that just so happened to part at the cleavage when she bent over...and here Peter was, dressed like a fucking child. 

His entire face turned a bright tomato red, and he hurriedly ducked his chin to force his head down to the floor. How could he possibly look her in the eyes or even talk to her like this? 

"Feeling shy, huh? That's okay." She replied, standing back up with a soft laugh. Tony joined in on Peter's humiliation, and chuckled at his little ones body language. It almost looked like Peter were truthfully afraid of meeting strangers. It warmed Tony's heart. 

"We're feeling a little bit scared today." Tony explained, patting the teen's shoulder as he was gently pushed forward in Maria's direction. "It's his first time." Tony whispered. He then lifted his wrist to glance at his watch when the piece of technology beeped. 

The man really hadn't been kidding when he said he wouldn't have much time before leaving Peter all alone. 

"Ah, I see. In that case, how about I help you around for today. Yeah? Your Daddy has done so much for our community, it's the least I could do." She smiled again, this time at Tony, before slipping her hand down to catch Peter's hanging fingers. 

Tony stepped back, giving Peter a kiss on the cheek, in which Pete didn't have enough time to dodge, and wiggled his fingers in a lazy wave. "Thanks Maria, I'll be back in four hours to pick him up." Tony rushed out, turning towards the door. 

Peter wasn't exactly sad to see Tony go, but he was more frightened to be all by himself in a strange and unknown environment. "W-Wait-" Peter choked out, his heart racing. 

Tony tried his best to hide the smug smile on his lips as he paused only shortly, and turned around to face Peter. "Go have fun baby boy. Why don't you draw Papa a picture, he'd love that. We can even hang it up." Was all Peter got before Tony was slipping out past the entrance doors, phone already at his ear. 

Peter gaped at the empty spot Tony had once stood in. He was officially on his own. 

"Come on sweetie, we're in the middle of story time right now, but if we hurry, we can catch the end!" Maria stated excitedly, her heels clacking against the shiny floor as she pulled Peter past a new set of doors. 

As soon as they were pushed open, Peter felt like he had been hit with a tsunami of stimulation. What was once quiet, was now loud with the rustling of wrappers and crinkles of mats shifting. There was a circle of people in the middle of a large colorful open room, with a woman in the center. She sat in a chair with a book open on her lap, but had now paused to look up at the interruption. In fact, everyone had paused to look up. 

This was so much more worse than Peter had thought. 

The inside was bigger than the outside let up. There were toys everywhere, spewed out across the floor like a mine field. There were doll houses, play mats, hell, Peter could even see a mini basketball court with foam balls and mesh nets. But the toys and admirable play things were not the most noticeable things in the room. What Peter had found first, were the large, bulky men dressed in complete black. There was about five of them in just this part of the room alone, standing off to the side with their eyes trained on the group in the middle. 

The precautions, Peter thought as Maria led him closer to the circle of people. His eyes shifted away from the intimidating security, and instead focused on the crowd in front of him. They were all adults, ranging in ages, but all dressed in the same ridiculous childish attire, much like Peter. 

Some of them he recognized from the party, and others were complete strangers he had yet to be introduced to. 

"Attention everyone!" Maria called out, snapping her fingers. The room was already quiet for story time, but now all movement had ceased. Peter was going to throw up, he just knew it. 

All these eyes were on him, an adult in baby clothes, with a beautifully curvy woman holding his hand like a toddler...Peter wanted to die. 

There came a soft noise from someone in the circle, and Peter definitely wanted to die once seeing the shock on Shuri's face. It was obvious that she also hadn't expected to see Peter at the daycare this soon, which probably meant bad news. 

"I'd like to introduce a new friend for all of us to play with!" 

Another person spoke up from the circle, shooting their hand high into the air. "Ohhh I know him! I was at his party!" cried out Nebs, waving her hand at Peter like she was already his best friend despite so rudely shoving him that day. Peter didn't wave back, and luckily the lady in the center of the circle saved him from having to speak when she turned to scold Nebs for speaking out when Ms. Hill asked for silence. 

Nebs apologized quietly before settling back down onto her pillow seat. 

Maria chuckled at the adorable outburst and nodded her head. "Yes, some of you may recognize him." She continued, moving Peter so that he stood in front of her. "This is Peter Stark, and he's new to our community, so I want everyone to be extra friendly, alright?" 

There were some shared whispers throughout the circle, before a male spoke up, glancing up with confused, furrowed eyebrows. "My Mommy said the Starks are the Presidents of Pwesscott." He speaks, his voice quiet and slurred. Peter immediately felt sorry for whoever he was, because it was clear his environment had gotten the better of him. As soon as he spoke out, he paused and then curled in on himself, overwhelmed with shyness.

But what exactly had he meant by the Presidents? Did everyone talk about Tony and Steve like they were Gods? It seemed that every person Peter had met, besides Shuri, had high thoughts of the husbands and respected them. 

"That is a very smart way of thinking about it, Groot, very good. I'm so proud of you for speaking up!" Maria praised. Peter frowned, eyeing the lanky skinny male with curiosity. His name was Groot? What an odd name.. but before he could dwell on it any further, Maria was speaking once more. "Peter's daddies were the one's to start our community, Mr and Mr. Stark are very important to Prescott, so be sure to make Peter feel welcomed." 

As she spoke, Peter turned his focus to Shuri, keeping his eyes trained on her in hopes that it would help his burning discomfort for his current situation. She lifted her hand and raised it up, and then pushed it back down, making the hand signal for 'just relax and breathe'. Peter tried his best to follow the command, but the air felt like it was stuck in the middle of his throat. 

"Thank you Maria, and welcome Peter, we're very excited to have you." The lady from the center spoke, before waving her hand encouragingly to the circle around her. They quickly caught on, and all said hello and welcome to him in unison. 

Maria began to guide him to a pillow next to someone he didn't recognize, but Peter abruptly stopped and shook his head. "I'd like to sit next to Shuri." Peter announced. Luckily for him, Maria had no complaints to his request and asked the 'class' to scoot one pillow over. 

He sat down next to the only sane person there, feeling so much more relieved when she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a quick hug. "I'm so sorry." She quietly whispered as she pulled back. 

Peter was sorry too. 

He'd only just arrived and he was already mortified. Was this going to be his life from here on out? Surrounded by cheerful teachers, brainwashed adults and intimidating security guards by day, and a lunatic couple by night? 

"Could you, would you, with a mouse?" came the sudden voice of the lady from the middle once everyone settled. 

The resuming of story-time began, but Peter wasn't listening. His eyes trained in on each person, studying their faces, their outfits, and their body language as the lady drained on. How could all these people be kidnapped and not reported missing? Not one of them looked familiar, and Peter regularly watched the news with Aunt May. 

Or at least, he used to. The only television he was allowed to watch now were educational children cartoons.

Tony really hadn't been lying when he said the cops kept their missing reports away from the public. Peter had no one out there looking for him besides his Aunt, and a handful of his school friends. And the worst thing about it was, they didn’t know that. Only Peter did. 

Peter glanced over to Shuri with a deep frown at that thought. In response, she took a sip from the juice box she held in one hand, and lifted up a small pink princess bowl full of gold fish with the other. He sighed quietly, before reaching over to scoop some of the snack out for himself.

What a fucked up life they had.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, I know what you're thinking. Groot?? DAMN RIGHT. I made him human and about the same age as Peter. He's pretty much mute, and the name is a nickname~ I'll make a chart of the parents and their littles if anyone wants one.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to popular request, a chart has been made and uploaded to my Tumblr! Please go check it out, follow me, and let me know if you have any suggestions for future pairings.
> 
> Happy Halloween!!

Peter came to the quick conclusion that story-time had been the easiest part to manage. At least at that time, no one was trying to talk to him or get him to 'play'. Now they were on free-time, which meant the entire facility both inside and out were open game so long as they had a helper accompany them. 

Peter immediately felt out of place and awkward as the group split off, half going towards the toys, and the other half running off towards a hallway that probably led outside to the playground. Shuri gently took held of Peter's hand, and made sure he was glued to her side as she guided them both over to a somewhat empty area. Normally, he wasn't one for allowing physical contact, but in this case, he knew she was only making sure that Peter remained grounded and not overwhelmed. 

"Hey." She spoke softly when the two of them were out of earshot from the wandering helpers. Maria and the lady with the story book were in the middle of a private conversation, so it was to safe to say they were currently distracted. Peter felt his shoulders slump forward in a relaxed state for the first time today. 

"Hey..." Peter responded, squeezing her hand as he kept his eyes focused on the security guards that had now broken off to patrol the open play room. She sighed, and Peter could tell she was at a loss for words. What do you say in this type of situation? What could possibly make them feel any better? 

"It took Bruce and Natasha two whole months to feel comfortable with dropping me off here." Shuri started up, just making basic conversation. A helper glanced over at them from across the room, and she was quick to drop to the floor where a bunch of barbie dolls laid in a box next to a doll house. Peter was yanked down to sit next to her, and a doll was suddenly passed to his open hands. 

He was confused at first, but caught on when she pretended to have the barbie walking up to the front door of the house. Peter bit his lip and bent the barbie's legs so that she was in a sitting position, and then proceeded to move her limbs in various ways so that he looked occupied. The helper eventually bought their act and moved her gaze on to a different little. 

"But I guess your daddies are really busy, which explains why you're here so soon." Shuri continued after feeling safer to speak. She pushed open the front door of the doll house and shoved her barbie inside. The use of Tony and Steve's 'proper' title left him with an odd feeling, but Peter didn't say anything. Shuri wasn't mentally gone like some of the other kidnapped adults, but one could tell that something was slowly seeping in. Was Peter going to end up just like that? God, he really hoped not. 

"I was worried that they were already making progress." 

Peter frowned, and placed his Barbie through one of the windows and gently placed her on top of the cheetah printed bed. "No." Peter responded, "I'm still me." he confirmed, more flatly than he had intended. Shuri fell silent for a few seconds, and then sighed again. It was a helpless situation for the both of them, but Peter could already feel himself getting better, spiritually. It was nice to have a friend in here. 

"Can I ask you something?" Peter suddenly pressed, turning to face Shuri with a slight blush upon his cheeks. She nodded and angled her body to face him. "That girl-" He paused to wrack his brain. Shuri had just called her Natasha, and that day of the party the woman introduced herself as Aunty Nat. "Natasha, she said that I wasn't as big as you. What exactly did she mean by that?" Peter asked, having thought about this for quite some time. 

Shuri rolled her eyes. Not in annoyance about the question, but about how ridiculous such a sentence could sound coming from a grown woman. "You caught that, huh?" Shuri went back to 'playing' with her doll, moving it about the interior of the plastic home. "I'm five." 

Peter made a face, and tilted his head in confusion. She was what? He then snorted, before he started to openly laugh. Shuri shoved him with her elbow, only lightly, but it did the trick and got Peter to shut up. "Er, sorry. Were you like..being serious?" Peter questioned, suddenly concerned about his newly made friend. She shook her head no, cracking a smile that soon dropped into a frown. 

"No, I'm really eighteen. They want me to be five, and so, that's how I'm treated." Shuri explained, the subject of their conversation suffocating whatever humor was once present between them. Peter then glanced down to her outfit, and figured that yeah, she was definitely dressed up like a five year old. Her braided hair was pulled up into a high pony-tail, clipped with another gigantic bow that matched the color of her long-sleeved dress. She wore white frilly stockings that reached her knees and fur boots, just like Peter. But although the dress was puffy in style, it wasn't made to be that way because of an uncomfortable object inbetween her legs. 

"You mean...you get underwear?" Peter questioned, sounding incredulous. Shuri grimaced, but nodded her head up and down. "Yeah, hideous ones, usually decorated with princesses or hello kitty." Shuri mimicked a disgusted expression that had Peter smiling again. "I get a little more freedom than the others, because I'm one of the 'oldest' here." 

At that, Peter turned his eyes outwards towards the other kidnapped adults. That made sense, he supposed. "And Uncle Steve and Uncle Tony want you to be two, I heard Natasha talking about it before the party. That's why you're...you know." She trailed off as her hand motioned to Peter's bottom half, which was puffed out by his pull up. His face went red again, half out of embarrassment and half out of anger. 

"Fuck that." Peter snapped, making Shuri furrow her eyebrows. "Turn around." Peter told her, adding a quick “-please” as she thankfully obliged. She didn't know what he was up to, but it wasn't any of her business. 

Once Shuri had turned around, Peter lifted his sweater and slowly snuck his hand down the front of the fleece leggings. It took him a few tries, but he eventually managed to rip the sides of his pull up, and yank it out from between his thighs. 

Shuri wiggled in her spot, nervous when she heard all the commotion from behind her. "Peter, you're going to get into trouble." She warned, anxious about her friends safety. This daycare was nice, at least the staff was, but sometimes the guards would do things they weren't supposed to do. It hadn't happened to her, but that was because she kept to herself and played along with everyone's stupid game. 

"I don't care, I'm not wearing this thing in front of a bunch of strangers." Peter countered, hurriedly shoving the clean but warm padded cloth into the doll house. It would only be noticeable if someone else were to play in it, so he figured it be a decent hiding spot. "Okay, you can turn around now." Peter gave her the go ahead as he settled back down onto the floor. It felt weird being commando, but he'd take this over the other thing, ten to one. At least the fleece was thick and hid any obvious signs that he wasn't wearing anything under them. She turned around and gave him a raised eyebrow before shrugging. "Okay..but don't say I didn't warn you." 

Peter was about to respond with something smart ass, when the voice of Maria Hill interrupted him. She had just finished her conversation with the story lady, and was making her click clack way over towards them. "Having fun?" She asked the two littles, giving them a wide and friendly grin. 

"Yes, Ms. Hill! Peter and I were gonna go play with the jump ropes." Shuri explained, standing up with Peter being yanked into motion once more. He kept his eyes away from Maria, still unable to face her without wanting to let up all the oatmeal from breakfast. "Well that sounds like lot's of fun!" Maria responded, reaching out for Shuri's other hand. Surprisingly, to Peter, she took it and followed as Maria brought them over towards the mini basketball court. "But I think Peter is too little to play jump rope. He wouldn't understand it. How about we all roll the foam balls to each other?" She offered instead. 

Peter's body went numb as the color paled from his pace. He was too little? Was she serious? Not only was Natasha in on the husbands cruelty, but Maria Hill too? Was everyone cautious and careful not to let the 'younger' ones do things deemed too adult? Shuri intertwined her fingers with Peter's, but gave no other indication of helping him process what had just been said. "Okay!" She exclaimed excitedly. She was good at pretending. Peter was impressed. 

Then again, she wasn't forced to wear pull ups or be spoon fed, or potty trained, or any of the horrors Peter faced daily. She still was an alley though, and Peter was very much grateful for her presence. 

Maria released Shuri's hand and sat down on the court, grabbing a nearby foam ball. "Let's sit in a circle and we can take turns passing the ball!" 

Shuri sat down to Maria's right, and pointed to the spot across from her. "You sit there Peter." She spoke in a childish voice. Shuri really had this down to a T, no wonder she was never in any trouble. He still remembered hearing about how she had tried to escape, just like him. Maybe after losing hope, she just figured fighting was useless. Maybe Peter should do the same. He was exhausted from constantly wanting to fight back against Tony or Steve. 

Peter sat down in the open spot, quiet and still stiff with discomfort. Maria smiled anyways, happy to see him at least participating and not cornered off in seclusion. "I think I'll roll it to...Peter!" She pushed the ball towards him, laughing softly. Peter caught it, awkwardly glancing at her and then to the ball. What the hell was he supposed to do with it? "Go on, roll it to whoever you want." Maria encouraged, holding out her hands low to the floor in case Peter chose her. 

He didn't. 

He rolled it towards Shuri, giving her a blank, 'help me' expression. His new friend ignored it, and held up the caught ball victoriously into the air. Maria clapped for her. 

"I want to play!" Cried out Nebs, the loud, snot nosed brat stepped up into the court, lugging behind her a group of others. Maria of course, happily welcomed them and made room for everyone on the floor. Now, there was a total of seven of them. Peter wished they had just stayed over by the fucking dollhouse, because now he was forced to interact with everyone, including those who were far gone from sanity. 

He tired his best not to let his facial expressions linger, but it was difficult, especially when one of them would say something so fucking childish, that Peter wanted to vomit. The only one whom he decided he automatically liked, was Groot, because the male never spoke a single word. 

"Hmm..hmm, hmm..hmmm." 

Everyone was silent as they all stared at the girl holding the foam ball. Peter found out her name was Wanda, and based off her accent, she couldn't possibly be from anywhere around here. Her finger tapped lazily at her chin as she pretended to be in deep thought. She was obviously just playing around, but it was getting under Nebs skin the longer she sat and waited. 

"Wanda, hurry up and choose you're taking foooorever!" Nebs groaned, making a few of the people around him giggle. Maria even chuckled, her eyes scanning the small group in front of her. Peter could tell that even though she was fucked up for playing along with this sick fantasy, they all meant a lot to her. Peter included, he guessed. 

"Okay, okay! I pick Peter!" Wanda shouted, sticking her tongue out at Nebs as she rolled the ball in Peter's direction. He'd been chosen a lot. Apparently having someone new was exciting and rare. If Shuri had been the last addition before Peter, that left a space of 5+ months. Peter didn't want to think about no longer being the new guy. That would mean he'd have been here for almost half a year, or longer. 

The male beside Wanda, Pietro, copied Nebs in groaning, mumbling something under his breath. "You never pick me." He pouted, speaking in the same accent as hers. Peter had caught on to that fairly quickly, and would ask Shuri about it later. They had to have come from the same country. 

His hand shot out to stop the ball from rolling past him, and gave Wanda a brief, but genuine smile. She was also, like Maria, very beautiful. Now that he thought about it, all the kidnapped adults were good-looking and fit. Peter guessed that when you had the option of anyone from off the street, people would usually go for the pretty ones. 

"That's not true!" Wanda countered the male, copying his pout. Both were way too gone in the head. Peter felt sorry for them. 

"Is to!" He shot back, his voice raised, which made the circle go quiet. Peter had thought they were just joking, until Wanda began to cry, legit cry when Pietro poked her in the chest. He turned his attention to Shuri, who stared back at Peter with the hint of a hidden smile on her face. Good. At least Peter wasn't the only one finding humor in this situation.

It was funny, but also not funny at the same time. The two were full grown adults, bickering like little kids over something so pointless and silly. 

Maria stood from her spot, clapping her hands loudly as she approached them, and took each of their hands in her own. "That's enough! I think it's time we all get a quick change, and head outside for some fresh air." the woman suggested, guiding both Wanda and Pietro over towards the far end of the room. 

As soon as she spoke, the available helpers sprung into action. There were three of them, none of which Peter recognized, who entered the court to fetch the left over littles. Peter's hand was grabbed, and he was helped from off his spot on the floor. As soon as he was standing, he withdrew his hand from the woman's grip, and tucked his hands underneath his armpits. 

She frowned, but moved her hand to his shoulder so that Peter could be pushed forward to follow after Maria. Shuri was still in the basketball court area, and when Peter turned to see why she wasn't behind him, she looked panicked, and worried. "Why isn't Shuri coming?" Peter asked, mainly to himself, but the lady with a hand on his shoulder answered anyways. "She doesn't need a diaper or pull up change, but don't worry, we'll be quick and then you can play with her some more."

Peter paused, and nearly tripped over himself when the woman kept walking. A pull up change? Oh fuck. He- and the doll house- and..oh fuck.

"I don't need one." Peter stated, boldly as he stepped away. Her frown deepened, as did the crease on her forehead. "We still need to check." She responded, stepping forwaed to close the space Peter had made. "I said no." The lady, regardless of Peter’s adamant reply, decided not to listen and went to reach for him. "You're not going to get a look of my cock, I don't even know you." Peter spoke dryly, giving her a cold, hard stare as he stepped back another foot. The woman gasped, shocked that such a sentence would come from a littles mouth.

"So leave me the hell alone!"

Peter hated yelling. He hated being rude, especially to women, but in this case, it would appear to be necessary. His yelling luckily managed to get his point across. The lady placed a hand to her heart, stared at Peter for a few beats, before she turned on her heels and walked off down the second hall after Maria. He released the breath he'd been holding, and shakily made his way back to Shuri, who looked even more worried after overhearing things. 

She took both of his hands and tried to calm him down as her eyes glanced frantically about. "Peter, you shouldn't have done that." He made a noise, heated up enough to the point where he didn't even care. "I can't go through something like that." Peter breathed, nervously looking up from his tilted chin to meet Shuri's eyes. She pursed her lips. "But Peter.." He cut her off with an exhausted groan. "No, you don't get it. You don't have to wear them, it's awful Shuri. They touch me, without my permission. Ya know? It's sexual assault, and it happens every. single. day. Every time they force me down on to that fucking training potty, every time they wipe me down, every bath, every punishment. Now I have to let more strangers do this to me?” He could go on, but he stopped. 

Shuri's face had changed into something full of sadness. He knew she understood, because she probably went through her own horrors everyday with her own 'parents'. She lifted his hands to her lips, and gently kissed each of his knuckles. Tony and Steve would kiss his palms during spankings, but it felt entirely different to this. Shuri's kisses actually soothed Peter. He lifted the corner of his mouths up into a pathetic smile, and quietly thanked her. 

"I know." She replied. "It isn't fair, but...remember what I said the first day we met? You just have to give them something to work with." Shuri continued, feeling ashamed for telling Peter to just give it all up. "If you don't, they'll really break you, and then you won't be Peter anymore." 

He made a sour face, but stayed silent. She was right after all. It did make sense. He could either pretend like Shuri and suffer minor mental issues, or become completely brainwashed like Nebs. Neither sounded like the desirable route, but what choice did he have? 

Shuri suddenly released Peter's hand's and whispered hurriedly under her breath. "Remember what I said." before she stepped away from him, and pretended to be invested in the foam balls at her feet. Peter wasn't sure why she had halted the conversation so soon, but before he could question her, his shoulders were being gripped harshly from behind. 

"You were told it's time for a pull up change." This voice, unlike the other helpers, was deep, and male. 

Peter turned his head, shocked when he came face to face with one of the bulky men dressed in complete black. The precautions. Jesus Christ, this man was huge! Though, not as large as Steve's friend from back at the party with the long hair, but closely similar. The male was glowering down at him, showing that he had no intentions of letting Peter go. "I don't need one." Peter tried again, but his voice had gotten much quieter. These security guards were intimidating in just size alone, not to mention they looked ready to use force if it were needed. 

"I didn't ask you if you needed one, I said you were told it's time for a pull up change." 

Peter swallowed, but before he could part his lips to give the man a response, he was lifted from off the floor, and pinned to the security guards hip. With the male's arm around Peter's waist, he couldn't go anywhere, despite trying. He wiggled, and squirmed, even shouted, until the male dropped him down after walking him down the hall and into the daycare's changing room. 

"I'd use the straps on this one." The guard spoke to one of the helpers as he gave one last glare to a panting Peter, and then exited the room. 

Peter didn't even have time to stand before the helpers were grabbing hold of him, and placing him up onto the changing mat. Like the guard had heeded, the ladies decided to use the velcro straps. His wrists and ankles were strapped down, much to Peter's horror, leaving him unable to flee from the scene. One of the ladies then walked over to the wall full of hanging bags, and picked out Peter's blue backpack from the bunch. How did they know his name? 

"I know you're scared little one, but there's nothing to be afraid of. We're just going to see if you need a quick change, alright?" The other lady spoke sweetly. 

Peter was so terrified, he could feel his skin clamming up with a nervous sweat. This was the worst thing to have ever happened yet, and that was after he'd been forced to make bowl movements in front of others. These complete strangers, woman at that, were going to see him naked against his will as he was strapped to a table. 

After trying to struggle free a few more times, Peter eventually just stilled, and squeezed his eyes tightly shut. 

"That's it, if it helps to have your eyes closed, that's alright." One of them tried in comfort. Peter just shook his leg out of nervous habit as the top of his leggings were grabbed, and slowly pulled down his thighs. One of the ladies made a noise, obviously shocked to find nothing underneath the layer of clothing. "Peter, did your daddies by chance, forget to put you in a pull-up this morning?" 

He shook his head no, because there was no sense in lying. He'd been caught. No one told him they were going to change his pull-up halfway through the day. Tony had only said he packed an extra one as a just in case. 

"Then where did your pull-up go?" The lady with his bag questioned. Peter forced one eyelid open, a red tint crawling across his face. His pants were still down. "I took it off." Peter spoke, his nerves making his voice hushed. "And hid it in a doll house..." He finished, now even more embarrassed by their shocked and almost humored faces. 

"Well." The lady opened his bag and pulled out the fresh pull-up, then handed it to her coworker. "I'm sure your daddies wanted you to keep it on sweetie." She reprimanded. At least she was being nice about it. "I'll be sure to inform them of this incident at pick up." Peter froze, his leg halting its nervous tick. "Please don't take this one off." Was the last thing she said before the two helpers resumed his change. 

After Peter had been wiped, powdered and put into a new pull-up, he was unfastened and brought back out into the play area. 

The entire experience had been devastating, and it left him in a dazed, disassociated state. Even Shuri couldn't bring him fully back, although she tried. Peter went through outside time, just standing by himself, snack time, lazily chewing on the pretzels in his snack bowl, and coloring time, staring at a blank piece of paper. Shuri eventually got him to pick up a crayon and play tic tac toe, but that had been ruined when Maria scolded them and crumbled up the paper. 

All in all, Peter's first day of daycare had been shit. Complete and utter shit, and he knew that the night wouldn't be much better. At least, not after Tony learned about Peter's 'bad behavior'. 

Peter had been in the middle of a childish conversation with Wanda when the doors of the entrance pushed open. They'd been open a few times before, but Peter paid them no attention. He figured it had been more security guards changing shift. "And that is why red is the best color in the whole entire wide world." Wanda exclaimed, feverishly scribbling the inside of a coloring page. 

He wasn't really interested in whatever the hell Wanda was babbling about, but Shuri had went off to use the restroom, and now he was left with no normal conversation. 

"I like red, and I like blue too." Peter added, contributing to the talk as he picked up a new piece of paper. It quickly slipped from his hands when from behind him, he heard-

"Peter Benjamin Stark, you come here right this instant!" 

The entire room fell deadly silent, and some of the littles even dropped their crayons in shock of the sudden booming voice. 

Peter whipped around, his heart clenching with fear as he immediately recognized the voice. Tony was here to pick him up, and by the sounds of it, the front desk had already filled him in on Peter’s misbehavior. 

He had been hit with such a wave of 'oh fucking shit', that Peter didn't budge an inch, frozen in his spot. Tony narrowed his eyes, and stepped forward from across the room. "Now, Peter." Tony was using that voice, the one Peter had grown to hate the most. It was dark, deep, and unmistakingly sinister. 

Peter could feel everyone’s eyes on him, even the helpers and guards. Not a single person dared to move, except Peter as he shot straight up from his chair. There came a strange tingle that trickled down his spine as he forced his legs to move. Peter probably looked scared half to death as he approached Tony, obviously aware of how much trouble he was in. 

The man waited patiently for his boy to come to him, before he reached out and snatched up his wrist. “Say goodbye to your friends.” Tony spoke, low and quiet. Once again, it was all about image to Tony. Even when Peter was in seriously shit, Tony wanted everything to look fine and dandy. Peter turned towards the coloring table, and looked at the small group he had spent the day with. Shuri had returned, watching from her seat with an equal amount of shock as everyone else. 

Peter lifted his hand to send them a gentle wave, his limbs still numb and uncooperative. “B-Bye everyone.” They all waved back, the atmosphere still thick with an awkward tension. “Bye-bye Peter!” Nebs called back, starting up the chain of quick and friendly “bye Peter!” From the others. Peter for a moment, felt bad that he had been trying to avoid them this entire time. It wasn’t their fault that they acted like this. They’d been brainwashed. 

He didn’t get much time to say or do anything else before Tony was turning and quite literally dragging Peter behind him. The teen stumbled after the man, keeping his eyes nervously glued to the blue airplane backpack on Tony’s shoulder. The front desk must’ve gotten it while Peter was distracted with Wanda. 

Tony’s phone began to ring as he pulled Peter out the doors of the front entrance, and into the parking lot. Man, his temper was so quick to sky rocket. Peter wasn’t even allowed to say goodbye to Maria Hill, not that it really mattered to him. 

“Tony Stark speaking.” Shot out his irritated voice once the device was slipped out of the front pocket of his suit, and held to his ear. The tension in Tony’s shoulders relaxed when whoever was on the other end answered. “Hi hunny.” Oh. It was Steve. Peter frowned as Tony brought him over to the Bentley and unlocked the shiny, squeaky clean doors. “No, nothing’s wrong at the office.” Tony explained, shooting a glare down to Peter. Or at least, he assumed it to be a glare. Peter couldn’t really tell with the man’s dark tinted sunglasses. 

“Peter was bad at daycare today.” He lifted his shoulder to hold the phone into place as his hands slipped under Peter’s armpits and lifted him up into the car. He was placed back in to the car seat from this morning. “Mhm, I spoke with Maria and she told me Peter not only took off his pull up, but he also cursed out the helper when it was changing time.” 

He was silent, listening to Steve as he buckled an ashen pale Peter into his seat. The door was shut, and Tony went back to holding the phone as he walked around the vehicle and got in. Peter didn’t bother to speak, or lash out. He was already thoroughly fucked this evening, it wouldn’t be unwise to add fuel to the fire. Instead, he busied himself with watching the tree’s and buildings pass by the window as Tony drove them home. 

About halfway through the drive, Peter’s attention was grasped when Tony held his hand through the gap between the two front seats. Peter turned his head, confused, until his eyes dropped to look at the phone presented in Tony’s hand. “Papa wants to talk to you. Do not hang up or call anyone. ” Tony said quietly, threatening him. Peter swallowed, and reached out to take the phone. 

“Hello?” He answered, raising the device to the shell of his ear. Steve sighed on the other end, sounding extremely disappointed. It made Peter feel uneasy. It was one thing to piss Tony off, but it took a lot to get Steve to become upset. The man didn’t sound angry, thankfully, but he definitely wasn’t happy like usual. “Hey little bug.” Peter chewed on his lip, glancing at Tony through the review mirror. He was intently watching him, and ever so often turning his eyes towards the road.

“Hi..” Peter responded, again. He wasn’t sure on what else to say. This wasn’t some normal phone conversation. “I heard you were a bad boy today at daycare. Is that true?” Steve asked, shuffling papers in the background. Where did he work? Peter knew that Tony was probably the head of the community, and something else secretly on the side, but he had no idea what Steve’s occupation was. 

He listened in for a few moments, until the shuffling stopped. “Peter?” The teen wiggled in his seat, nervously looking back out the window as he cleared his tightening throat. He wanted to cry again. This was so fucked up on numerous levels. Peter hadn’t been bad at all. He was an adult and had every fucking right to curse, or take off something that was put on him forcibly. 

“I’m here. I just don’t know what to say.” Peter responded quietly, and truthfully. It took a lot of pride to admit to one’s faults, especially when his actions had been justified. Tony’s grip on the wheel tightened, but he didn’t say anything. It only added to Peter’s uneasiness. 

Steve tutted, and tried again. “You need to own up to your actions, Peter.” The student’s jaw clenched in irritation. Steve wasn’t there physically, he could just blow the man off and not receive any direct consequences, but he knew it would come around to bite him in the ass. Once again, Peter was left with little to no options here. Shuri’s advice came floating back to him as Peter moved his eyes back to the review mirror. He had to play along and give them something to work with. Either that, or dig himself deeper in their punishment hole. 

“I didn’t know her.” Peter spoke back, keeping it somewhat sincere as he continued. “She was a stranger and she wanted to touch me, I got scared and I panicked.” Peter could see that his choice to just play the safer route, was working when Tony made a slight frown. He seemed a little disturbed by what Peter was saying. Steve too. He made a noise that sounded like he were on the borderline of sympathizing. 

“Oh sweetie, I know it can be scary, but they’re there to help you. Daddy and Papa would never leave you in the hands of someone we didn’t trust.” 

Peter sucked down the smart response he so desperately wanted to snap out. Safe route. Play along and give them something to work with. He began to pet the front of his sweater, distracting his hands while thinking of what to say. “Okay...” He simply stated, unable to come up with anything else. Apparently whatever logical response Peter would say, would just be twisted, chewed, and spit back out by the husbands to make more nonsense. 

“Saying naughty words and hiding your pull up in a doll house are very bad things to do, even though you were scared, you should have known better.” Steve continued, his voice softer and full of less disappointment. “The next time you feel frightened, you can always have one of the helpers give Daddy or Papa a call, and we’ll talk you through it.” 

Peter knew that by calling them, he wouldn’t feel much better, but it might work out to his advantage sometime in the future. “Okay.” Peter said again, keeping his responses short as he peeked another glance at Tony. He was still watching Peter through the mirror. 

“Well, okay. Papa should be home in about an hour. You be a good boy for Daddy, okay? Give the phone back to him.” Steve spoke sternly, trying to sound commanding but ultimately failing. Peter went to pull the phone away from his ear, when Steve spoke again. “And Peter?” The teen automatically made a noise of affirmation, letting Steve know he was still there. “I love you sweetie.” 

Peter’s stomach churned at that. This was the perfect opportunity to play along, and really gain him some brownie points. “I know Papa.” Peter replied, settling in between his own pride, and giving in somewhat. He couldn’t say it back, but he would at least acknowledge it. After he spoke, Peter held out the phone for Tony to take, feeling a little bit better about his awaiting punishment. 

Steve would surely make Tony go lighter after their ‘sweet’ conversation. “We’re done.” Peter announced to Tony. He settled back into his seat, and kept to himself for the rest of the drive. 

The husbands spoke until they arrived home and the car had been parked in the garage. The conversation was hard to follow, considering Peter only heard one side of it. They talked about him for a good part of it, before it turned to a conversation about how much they had missed the other during the work day. Peter tried to distract himself, but there was only so much to look at. He hated hearing them speak domestically, because even though he knew what they truly were like, he couldn’t help but think of them as people. 

“Don’t think you’re off the hook young man, you are still in serious trouble.” Tony spoke as he turned the car off. Peter wouldn’t dream of getting let off that easily. He knew they wouldn’t skip out, but he hoped that he had somehow lessened the blow. Tony got out, and helped Peter our from his seat. Together they both walked into the mansion house, with Peter’s hand in Tony’s. The man guided him past the kitchen, and marched him right up the stairs and straight to the playroom. 

“You can play with your toys while Daddy fixes a quick snack. When Papa gets home, we’re going to have a long chat about what happened at daycare today.” 

Peter didn’t say a word, only shifted his eyes downwards to the floor. Tony stood still for a moment, before he turned and left, shutting the door behind him. It wasn’t like Peter were truly alone. Tony would most likely be watching him through the cameras and baby monitors. 

Perhaps that’s why he couldn’t fully relax as he took his time in walking about the room, scanning the toys and play items. Peter wanted to scream out all his frustrations, but unfortunately he would have to keep things bottled up. Well, until the husbands came to punish him. Peter had a feeling his frustrations would leak out, just like every other time they were cruel.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Please follow my tumblr >> questionablewritings.tumblr.com  
> I'll be answering questions about this story, writing some drabbles, and I'll even take prompt requests. 
> 
> Sorry, but this chapter is a bit short!

Peter had continued to pace around the room, even after Tony came in with a bowl of lightly salted popcorn and a sippy cup full of grape juice. With punishment on his mind, the teen couldn't will himself to eat. The churning in his stomach had increased, making his mouth run dry and his throat burn. The food had immediately been placed aside, where it laid untouched for the remainder of the hour. 

Tony thankfully let Peter stew in the playroom by himself, giving the senior student some time to process what the hell was about to happen to him. He could hear the front door open and close, followed by muffled conversation between the two husbands that seemed to last awhile. They always took time to discuss Peter's punishments in detail, coming to a middle decision that satisfied the both of them.  It was disgusting, but what the hell could Peter do about it? He was just another victim. 

While he moved towards the back of the playroom, using the wall as a shield to his backside, Peter couldn't help but let his thoughts drift to the other kidnapped adults. Is this how it had started out for them too? Peter already knew that Shuri attempted an escape, but was she the only one? Did Wanda and Pietro experience this humiliation from their kidnappers? Or was Peter just special because he happened to be snatched by the number one lunatics in the community? 

He frowned at his own thoughts, but quickly snapped out of them when he heard a loud **thunk** outside the playroom door. Peter flinched. He wasn't ready to face whatever was about to be thrown at him. If he could stop time in that moment, he would've. But, he couldn't, and against his dire wished, the door to the room still swung open. Peter lowered his chin, staring barrels at the two men with a worried scrunch apparent between his eyebrows. 

Tony took the first step in, like always, and began to initiate the beginning of their routined punishment monologue. 

"Papa and I have talked about it, and although you may not like it, we've come to a decision." 

Peter's stare hardened, but he kept his lips closed and pursed in annoyance. He _never_ liked the decision they came to, no normal, sane person would! Steve stepped forward with something clasped firmly in his hand, but Peter couldn't make it out from across the room. Whatever it was, Peter was sure he'd hate it. "This is-" the teen began, his built up walls already beginning to crumble. 

Tony held up a finger, signaling for Peter to immediately be quiet. After his boy promptly closed his wobbling chin, he moved his finger to beckon Peter over, pointing to the spot directly in front of them. Peter hesitated, but it wasn't like he had anywhere else to go. They would get what they wanted wether Peter did it willingly or not. His feet shuffled forward, carrying him over until he stopped within reaching distance.

"Peter, look at me." Tony commanded, forcing the teen to raise his avoiding eyes. They locked in a heated stare, but Tony's always won and smothered out any flame in Peter's. "Lose the attitude." The man quickly added, snapping his fingers together. Peter tried to soften his facial features, but it was nearly useless. The hatred and fear he'd been feeling this entire day was building up like the eruption of a volcano. 

Once Tony was somewhat happier with the way Peter was looking at him, he cleared his throat. Steve jumped to action, handing over the object that had been in his hand. Peter eyed it cautiously, unsure if he had seen it right. Did they have a bar of..soap? His eyebrows furrowed together even more as Peter glanced at Steve in confusion. "What is that for?" He asked worriedly, more or so directing his question towards Steve. Peter had sounded innocent, maybe it would be enough to crack Steve if Peter played things right. 

Steve shook his head, and pressed a finger to his lips. Another hand gesture for Peter to shut up. Was he really meant to stand there like an idiot and take this shit without question? This was so infuriating! Peter rolled his hands into angry fists, turning back to Tony with the same attitude as before, but now doubled. "You're seriously going to punish me for this? I'm an adult man and you think I'd just let some random woman look at me naked? Willingly?" Peter spat, the frustrations slipping out just as he known they would. 

Tony remained quiet, but his eyes narrowed dangerously in warning. Peter didn't heed it. 

"Considering the circumstances, I think I've been compliant enough. It was one time, for fucks sake! Can't I get one god damn freebie?!" He growled, tossing his hands up into the air. Steve then sighed, faltering Peter from his emotional spew. The teen paused, in which Tony took the opportunity to reach out and take hold of his jaw. 

"It would be smart to stop there, Peter." Tony spoke low, and for once, Steve agreed with him. Peter gasped, and then made a pained noise in the back of his throat as Tony's fingers dug into the dip of his cheeks. His hands flew up to claw at Tony's extended arm, but Steve was too quick. The male easily captured both of Peter's wrists, and held them down and out of the way. "I'm sorry little bug, you have to stay still again." Steve spoke softly, his voice drastically different than Tony's dark, intimidating tone. 

Peter struggled for a few short seconds, before he stilled once the grip on his jaw tightened. The bones were beginning to throb with an uncomfortable soreness. In this position, he couldn't talk much, but Peter managed to force out a garbled, "I'm sorry!" 

Tony slowly began to release his chin, moving to stroke the side's of Peter's face. "I know you will be, baby." He stated, calm. Peter felt a chill course through his body. Such a sentence was enough to freeze Peter all in one, his eyes nervously flickering up to get a peek at Tony's expression. It was shockingly neutral, which couldn't be a good sign. 

"You spoke such nasty words to your helper today, and then continued this behavior, just now." Tony continued, switching the bar of soap over to his dominate hand. "We cannot allow our little boy to say naughty words, and since our spankings aren't working as much as we had hoped.." He trailed off, leaving it to the imagination. Peter didn't understand at first. How could he if Aunt May never used this method of discipline? She would always speak to Peter, ask him what was wrong and why he was doing the things he did. 

His Aunt took the time to solve the issue with kindness and personal touch, not like these monsters who preferred force and brutality. But when Peter did finally piece things together, he couldn't hide the mortified expression from his face. Surely they weren't serious. He'd only heard about shoving soap into kids mouths by classmates who always over-exaggerated their childhood. 

"Y-You can't- It's toxic! You'll poison me!" Peter countered, trying to step away. Steve held firm to his grip, but did give Peter a reaction. "Peter!" He gasped quietly, horrified in his own ways. "We would _never_ do such a thing to you. Don't you ever say something like that again." 

Peter would have given him a deadpan, had he not been in such a state of panic. Tony simply moved his fingers away from Peter's soft cheeks, to the end of the teen's nose where he pinched the teen's nostrils shut. "Don't be silly Peter, it's organic and made from all natural ingredients." Tony spoke nonchalantly, as he waited for Peter to gasp for air.

Peter felt like he was going to faint. This couldn't be happening. Tony had already calculated that Peter wouldn't open his mouth unless forced to. He violently shook his head, trying to throw off the man's fingers, but to no avail. Steve continued to hold down Peter's wrists, but had now added his other hand when the teen thrashed in his spot, pulling and tugging and screaming through closed lips.

They won.

 _They always win_ , Peter thought as his mouth flew open to suck in heaps of fresh air. He had managed to hold his breath for nearly a minute, but once the sides of his vision began to blacken, he panicked.  

As soon as tony saw the window of opportunity, the small bar was hurried shoved through Peter's parted lips. "Do not spit it out. If you do, I'll put it back in, and add another one." Tony threatened, eyeing his naughty boy. Steve finally released Peter's hands, allowing him to lift trembling fingers up to his quivering mouth. 

Peter gagged at the taste as soon as the bar had touched his tongue. It tasted horrible, like scented lotion mixed with a fruity sunblock. The damn thing even had bumps for texture, in which some fell off when scrapped against his teeth. Peter was going to throw up, and for once, not out of nerves. His hands cupped his mouth, covering it as his chest heaved with his efforts to keep his bile down. Frantically, he glanced between Tony and Steve, distress evident as he continued to nearly choke on his own vomit. 

He wanted to spit it out so bad, but the last thing he could handle, would be an additional soap to the one already rubbing against his taste buds. "Another minute, sweetie. You're doing so well." Tony praised, keeping his distance from Peter to give his boy room to distract himself from the soap in his mouth. Steve already wanted to hug and console the small thing, but he too kept his space. 

Peter began to shake, his hands clamped so tightly around his mouth that his knuckles had turned white. The soap was beginning to lather from his pooling saliva, but Peter refused to swallow. It felt disgusting, and tasted disgusting. Everything about this fucking situation was disgusting. 

Tony reached out and gently took held of Peter's elbow. Peter had been so distracted by his racing thoughts, that he didn't even try to dodge Tony's hand. "Do you see how saying naughty words is wrong?" Tony asked as he guided Peter out of his playroom, and towards the restroom. "Little boys who curse get their mouths cleaned out with soap." Tony firmly stated, leading the teen over to his 'big boy potty.' 

Steve had followed, but stayed behind by the threshold of the bathroom door. "I need an answer, Peter." Tony let go of his elbow, and placed his hand on the small of Peter's back. With his mouth full of soap, Peter could only nod his head up and down hurriedly and muffle out the words of "Yes Daddy". He'd say anything just to get this shit over with!

Tony smiled to himself before he pushed Peter's upper half down, helping him bend over the toilet. "Alright, since you've learned your lesson, you may spit it out." 

Peter wasted no time in dropping his bottom jaw. Slowly, agonizingly so, the now slightly dissolved bar slid off his tongue and plopped into the toilet bowl below him. He coughed loudly, heaving some more as he let all the drool drip out from his mouth, until he just opted to spit until no more saliva was left. Tony rubbed at his back, moving his hands in mocking circles as Peter continued for several minutes until finally, he stood up straight. "C-Can I brush my teeth?" Peter asked softly, shaken up. The back of his hand wiped furiously at his red lips, trying everything to get the taste out of his mouth. 

Steve's heart broke at the sight, and before Tony could answer, Steve spoke up for him. "Of course, precious. Come here." Peter was waved over to the sink as Steve set to work squirting some paste onto his childish brush. Tony's lips were pursed together, but he didn't interrupt as Peter was then handed the brush. 

Peter had never spent so much time on his tongue before, scrubbing the muscle until he swore he tasted blood. It was a more desirable taste than the soap, Peter admitted as he rinsed his mouth out for the third time, and placed his brush back into it's container. When he straightened back out, his elbow was grabbed again. 

For fucks sake, Peter was already drained, not only physically, but emotionally too. "I can't-" Peter whimpered, tired. He was so fucking tired of being punished. "Please Daddy." He continued as Tony helped him out of the bathroom and this time, turned him down the hall towards his bedroom. Normally, Peter wouldn't be caught dead saying Tony's proper title so often in such a short span of time, but he was getting desperate. He'd just been forced to eat soap for 3 minutes. 

Tony leaned over to kiss the side of Peter's head as he moved them into Peter's room, quietly asking for Steve to shut the door behind them. 

"Shhhh, baby boy, it's okay." Tony responded, already guessing what his baby was babbling on about. Anyone could see the exhaustion in Peter's wet, glistening eyes. Peter didn't believe him. It wasn't going to be okay. There was a twisting in his gut that told him something was off. Usually, the husbands would just administer one awful punishment, have Peter say sorry, and then they'd move on. But at the moment, the two of them still looked to be stern, and in their 'punishing' stances. 

Peter was brought over to the changing table, only further making him question the situation. "Are you going to spank me too?" Peter asked, the fear seeping through as he glanced up to Tony's passive face. Steve was the one to answer as he picked Peter up from his armpits, and sat him down on top of the table. "No, there won't be any swats today. You don't seem to be learning from those." Steve looked a little sad as he spoke, making Peter worry. 

Alright, so...he wasn't going to get hit with Steve's belt, but something was up. They never really put Peter up on the table, since Peter could just step into the pull ups, but he figured it was just so Tony could be at eye level with him. 

Peter should have listened to his gut warning. 

The teen was then pushed down by his chest, and like the daycare, the husbands were quick to fasten him to the tables velcro straps. Peter's adrenaline sky rocketed, as did his panic. "W-What's going on!?" He cried out. They had never, ever, used velcro straps to hold him down before. Steve's hand was smoothing down the hair that stuck to Peter's sweating forehead, attempting to calm the boy down. 

"Hey, hey, hey, Peter, what did Daddy say? It's okay. Calm down, sweetie, you're going to scare yourself." Steve spoke, taking his time with each word. As much as he hated it, Steve had a way of bringing out the peace in chaos. Peter was still scared shitless, but his lungs felt less constricted as his wide and alert pupils turned to look up into Steve's relaxed face. 

"That's it, breathe." Steve continued, his fingers brushing against Peter's scalp. He was tired. So, so, so tired. Peter loudly whimpered in return, unable to voice the emotion of exhaustion. Tony was off doing his own thing, rummaging through the bottom drawer until he found what he was looking for. By then, Steve had managed to calm Peter down from his panic attack. 

"I want you to listen to me, okay baby?" Tony approached the table, standing up next to Steve as he looked down into his little boy's red, splotchy face. He had started crying during his episode, but was now left with tear streaks and a stuffed nose. "Since you're having a hard time keeping your pull-up on, we think this will be better for you." Tony explained, reaching for the top of Peter's leggings. 

Peter could hardly bother to pay attention, but his worries had been peaked at the mention of the pull-up. He glanced down to Tony, and watched him pull his leggings down to his ankles. They'd been dressing and undressing him for the past few weeks, so Peter felt no alarm, even as his pull up was torn on the sides and tossed in the trash nearby. 

Tony and Steve never looked at him sexually, they never touched him sexually, although it was still inappropriate and without Peter's consent, but the teen still felt humiliated when they left him bare and out in the open for too long. Tony was unfolding something, that looked similar to the pull-up from before, but much thicker. Peter furrowed his eyebrows, lifting his neck to get a better view of what the hell the man had been talking about. 

"Until you can learn to keep your pull-up on like a good boy, Papa and Daddy have decided to switch you to diapers." 

Peter paled. 

"W-What do you mean?" Peter questioned, pulling at his wrists as his panic slowly began to creep back. He didn't understand. What was so different from a diaper and a pull-up? Both, he knew, were meant for fucking babies, but by the way they were speaking, there was something Peter didn't really understand. Steve chewed on his lip, waiting for Tony to be the bearer of bad news, but when his husband didn't speak, it left him to break it. 

"We're pausing your potty training." Steve answered, stepping to the side so that Tony could move in and begin to fasten Peter into the snug diaper. It was tighter than a pull up, and pushed uncomfortably into his bladder. Peter once again, didn't understand, until his leggings were pulled back up, and his thigh was patted by an all too happy Tony Stark. 

The man reached to unstrap the velcro, and picked up a rather pliant Peter. It seemed they really had exhausted the little guy. This news only made things worse. "You mean-" His voice was cut off by Steve nodding his head, a frown stretched across his taunt lips. Even though the husbands had said it was a mutual decision, Peter could tell that once again, this was suggested by Tony. That man would do anything to fuck with Peter, to send him spiraling down until he was nothing but broken pieces that could be reglued to what Tony wanted. 

"No!" Peter shouted, mortified, _again_. Things like this should no longer shock Peter, but each time, he found himself being further humiliated. "No, please!" He continued, suddenly wrapping his arms around Tony's shoulders. It was not manly to beg, but then again, Peter was wearing a fucking diaper. "I'm sorry, please, I'm so sorry, I won't take it off again!" 

Tony shared glances with his husband, both of them silent as they moved rooms. It was nearing dinner time, and by the smell of it, something was already in the process of cooking. "I'm sorry too pumpkin, but this is what we have to do to teach you not to do naughty things." Tony explained as he carried Peter down the stairs. Steve was a step behind them, reaching out and wiping any tears he could catch whenever Peter would raise his head. 

The staff in the house currently resided of a few maids, and a handful of cooks. All of them didn't even give Peter a second glance as the husbands carried him out into the living room. It was the recreation room, in where they would spend their 'lazy' hours, where a movie was popped in, or cartoons would be playing. 

"I can't go in this, please- you have to- I-" Peter felt like he was stumbling over his words, trying anything and everything to get these men to change their minds. No one was listening to him, not even Steve. Tony sat down on Peter's special rug and pulled Peter down into his lap. "Steve hunny, could you go get me some toys?" 

Peter didn't want toys, he wanted to fucking reason with them! He felt himself begin to cry even harder as a tub full of foam blocks were dumped in front of them. "Now you just play with your blocks, baby. Daddy's here, and in a little bit, we'll eat something yummy." Tony spoke quietly into his ear as he held out a large yellow lego block. They weren't fucking around, it seemed. Peter was really hit hard by this punishment, the horror and realization of what he would now have to do sunk in. 

His tears continued as he reached out with a weak hand, and grasped the yellow block. Peter placed it down onto the floor, wiggling uncomfortably in the man's lap. Tony was larger than Peter, but not enough to where the teen could fit easily between the male's legs. Tony picked up another block, and held it out for Peter to take, continuing this until Peter had no other choice but to oblige the older man, and build a block tower. 

It wasn't until he lazily knocked the tower over, his mind floating high and away, did Tony drop his forehead onto Peter's shoulder, nuzzling his face into the back of Peter's neck. The teen froze, startled but the sudden gesture, but was even more startled when Tony whispered to him in a hushed tone. 

"I love you so much." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the person who asked for the chart to be added to the notes, it's too big to write out everything. I apologize.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay- I'm sort of in a mini-pause, brain wise for this story. I've got so many idea's, but I can't find motivation to write the filler chapters in between. RIP.
> 
> Please excuse any grammatical or spelling mistakes, I'm too lazy to re-read and correct! Lord knows I need a Beta Reader.

If Peter had thought the pull-ups were bad, the diaper was ten times worse. It felt like his lower half was being constricted by a rubber band, and the padding between his legs were so thick, Peter couldn't put his thighs together. Just wearing them was painstakingly humiliating, but _using_ them? That was something entirely different. It was mortifying. Peter had been so distraught after the first time he'd been forced to pee himself, that the teen didn't talk for the remainder of the day. There were no bathroom breaks, nor any 'potty' time before bed or before his bathes. Peter was always, except when in the tub, in a diaper.   
  
Steve was more understanding about Peter's situation, than Tony. Whenever Peter would curl up in a ball, and turn a bright pink, Steve would pretend not to notice and let him have some personal time as he inwardly fought the cramp in his bladder. There was no where to go, the husbands refused to let him use the potty, and Peter had even stooped so low as to literally beg them. Never in his life did Peter think he'd be weeping and begging for an older man to help him go to the restroom. Hell, Peter was so desperate, the thought of Tony or Steve holding his cock down into the plastic toilet seemed like a blessing. But they never gave in. 

Tony would make everything worse, as if continuing to remind Peter that this was a punishment. Peter could only hold _it_ in for so long, and when his body would leave him with no other choice, Peter had to let go. If having to urinate on yourself wasn't disturbing enough on its own, Tony would praise him for it. While Steve would ignore it for the sake of Peter's pride, Tony would immediately point it out. 

It wasn't like Peter was good at hiding the horror from his face, or the pained expression as his bladder released. The lunatic would smile softly and pat Peter's head, or stroke his burning cheeks. "Did you go potty in your diaper, little one?" Tony would ask. To which Peter would immediately begin to cry in his own humiliation.  
  
Even by the third day in of wearing them, Peter still fought his bladder until the very last moment. Steve had eventually announced his concerns to Tony that maybe this wasn't safe, Peter could get an infection by holding it in every time, but his husband always managed to console him. There was really no way out of this. Peter had come to terms by the fifth day, when they'd snuck in another laxative into his morning juice. The outcome had topped any other horrors he's faced since arriving in Prescott, and Peter highly doubted anything could ever go above the experience of messing your diaper, and then having two adult men clean you up. 

Even when Steve told Peter they were going into town today, Peter found himself shrugging it off like no big deal. He was still in a very obvious diaper, and would be going out into public with both of his kidnappers, but at least they weren't going to force any laxatives into his system. It meant that he was safe for today. Peter thought of it as a last hurrah, considering he'd overheard the husbands discussing about Peter's return to daycare tomorrow. If he could survive a day out in the town with both Tony and Steve, in a diaper, Peter could survive going back to that horrible place. 

Or at least, that's what he constantly reminded himself as the morning flew by. There was an annoying excitement in the air that seemed to radiate off his captors as they readied Peter to go out. He could tell that this was a moment the two of them had been waiting for, just wishing for some 'family' bonding time and a chance to show Peter off to the public. Their actions and body language was enough to confirm Peter's assumption, but Peter had known the moment Steve spent half an hour choosing his outfit for the day. 

Just like all the other outfits of the week, today was no different. Steve had put him in jean leggings, which felt tight around his crotch area, and a button down collared shirt. Tony had attached a little bow tie, claiming that now Peter looked just like his Daddy. It made Peter sick, but he let it quickly slide from his thoughts, especially after the couple had pushed him out into the garage to make their leave. 

It was nearing lunch time already, because both Tony and Steve had spent all morning making sure their outing would go perfectly. So far, the only thing Peter had been told was that they were going into town. He didn't know what they were going for, or where they were going specifically, but he guessed it would be somewhere very public. Maybe they were going to get food? Peter blushed at the thought as he was placed into his car seat. The vehicle soon roared to life after the husbands stepped in. Peter wanted nothing to do with being spoon fed in front of an audience.

"Where are we going?" Peter asked with concern as he glanced out the window, watching as Steve reversed down the drive way. Tony turned around in the passenger seat, giving Peter an excited smile. The teen just stared at him, worried that somehow, this day might end up being more worse than he had thought. "You'll see. Daddy can't ruin any surprises." He replied teasingly as his hand reached out and laced fingers with Steve's open palm.

Peter pursed his lips tightly together, deciding that yes, the day was definitely going to be a shit show after hearing that. Luckily for him, or maybe not so luckily, the drive to town was shorter than the drive to daycare. The car was parked in a semi-crowded parking lot, that was surrounded by a variety of different sized buildings. Peter took his time in studying each one, reading over the names of them with an agitated twitch of his eyebrow. They were all mostly centered around children things. Peter should have figured. 

There was a pediatrics office, several different family oriented restaurants, a toy shop, a grocery store, more toy shops... Peter couldn't help but feel uneasy. Tony hadn't been kidding when he said this entire community was based off their sick fantasies. 

The car door was then pulled open, and both husbands helped Peter out before Steve lifted him, and hooked him onto his hip. Peter turned a bright pink, lifting his hands to momentarily hide his face as he drew in a shaky breath. He knew they weren't going to let him walk by himself, but fuck, this was so embarrassing. Steve, after noticing Peter's sudden stiffness, began to rub his upper back as he started walking in the direction of the shops. 

"I don't want to be held." Peter spoke in a hushed voice to Steve, feeling safer with announcing his humiliation to the softer kidnapper. Steve frowned and continued to rub Peter's back as Tony stepped ahead, leading the 'family' over to the nearest toy shop. "I'm sorry bug, but you know you can't walk by yourself. You might get separated from us, or lost." He then paused as the door was held open, and stepped inside the heated store. 

"Would you rather sit in a cart?" Steve suggested, turning them so that Peter could see the large shopping buggies. The normal children seats had been lowered, and doubled in size so that it could fit an average sized adult. Peter's eyes widened as he hurriedly shook his head 'no'. Being held like a toddler was embarrassing as hell, but sitting in a shopping cart, strapped in, was a far worse situation. Steve chuckled, and continued further into the shop as Tony then join them at the head of the first aisle. 

"We wanted to let you pick out something nice. Something that you want." Tony explained, lifting his hand to wave at the clerk whom had welcomed them in. Peter's hesitant eyes glanced around the shop, eyeing the clerks and other customers wearily. He didn't recognize anyone, thank God. If Shuri saw him like this, Peter probably would've died on the spot. 

But it did make him feel a little more clam after watching the other adults being treated childishly by their 'parents'. It made Peter feel not so standout-ish. There was even a male in one of the aisles who was being held, just like Peter, except the guy had his thumb in his mouth and was making grabby hands at a toy dinosaur. The two men remained silent, and let Peter ponder what Tony had just said. They both slowed down their pace, and allowed Peter to look at the many shelves lined with toys of all kinds. 

Peter truthfully, didn't give a shit about the toys. Everything in this store was meant for children, not for an eighteen year old. But he knew that if he didn't pick something out, it would irritate Tony, and probably disappoint Steve, which would in turn make the day stressful and end it with another fight. "Pick whatever you want baby." Tony added as he noticed Peter's eyes lingering for more than a few seconds. He needed something that he wouldn't be forced to play with. Something that he could just keep at his side and pretend to be invested in when the husbands came around. 

The playroom had just about everything, and Peter had more than enough hot wheel cars to pack a good will store to the brim. "I don't- I don't know..." Peter spoke quietly as they rounded the corner and started a new aisle. Everything in here, Tony and Steve had basically already bought. So it seemed that this trip was more or so to force Peter into acting like a kid rather than give him an actual surprise. As much as he didn't want to satisfy the lunatics, he wanted out of this place as soon as possible. 

That was when he saw it, sandwiched in-between two lions, was a medium-sized stuffed dragon. It's scales had been lined with a metallic looking fabric, giving it the effect of shining every time the light caught it. Peter once had a stuffed animal just like that, but he had outgrown it fairly quickly after his parents death. A stuffed animal was perfect. It still counted as a toy, and Peter wouldn't be given sour looks for not 'playing' with it. He sheepishly looked around first, to make sure they were the only ones within the area, before he lifted his arm and pointed it out. 

Steve walked them closer, and let Peter reach out to take it off the shelf. Both of them were grinning as Peter turned to look at them, and it took everything in his will power not to immediately drop the damn thing out of disgust. "Are you sure this is what you want? You can pick out more sweetie, as many as you want." Tony spoke affectionately, nodding his head to the second half of the aisle. Peter shook his head, trying to play it cool as he held out the toy for Tony to take. "No, I just want this." Peter responded. 

Tony pulled his arms away, nodding for Peter to hold on to it. "I think he looks cute!" Steve chimed in, smiling sweetly at Peter as the teen tucked it into his elbow with an embarrassed blush. "What should we name him, or her?" Steve asked, tapping under Peter's chin as they then made their way to the check out register. Fuck. Peter hadn't even expected them to make him name it. The ones on his bed went unnamed, even the ladybug in which the husbands insisted Peter sleep with overnight. 

This was revolting. They really had brought him here to force him into an uncomfortable environment, just for their own sick pleasure, and had the audacity to call it a fucking surprise. Peter frowned, and quickly thought of a way to get his sweet revenge upon the situation. "I like May." Peter stated, turning cool eyes so he could gauge Tony's reaction. The man hardened, holding Peter's stern gaze for a few seconds before for the first time ever, Tony was the one to look away. 

"May? So she's a girl dragon?" Steve asked, playing it off as he carried Peter up to the register. Peter would've responded, had it not been for the sudden addition of a stranger. The clerk in front of them was a female, in her late forties, with a demeanor about her that instantly reminded Peter of a southern grandmother. Upon seeing him, and his dragon, the lady burst out into a friendly grin. "What a beautiful dragon! Is this your new toy?" She asked as she pointed at the animal tucked away in Peter's arm. 

He felt the familiar sting of humiliation prickle at his cheeks as his skin began to redden. He really hated this place. Peter hated it so fucking much. All he could do, was just nod his head shyly and drop his eyes down to the floor. "Now Peter, that's not very nice. We use words." Tony reprimanded, hiding the satisfaction from his face. Steve gave his body an encouraging squeeze so that Peter would look up. Even though he didn't want to, he had no choice. Peter had learned not to embarrass Tony Stark in public. His eyes lifted, landing on the woman's happy face and cherub cheeks.

"Y-Yeah, it is." He answered in a high-pitched tone that showed his anxiousness. Tony reached out to ruffle the top of Peter's hair, smirking now that Peter was somewhat obeying. The student didn't flinch, he'd been too preoccupied by how the clerk took the dragon, scanned it, and then gently tucked it back into Peter's elbow crook. Her smile never faltered as she rang up the total. "I overheard you say it's a girl dragon. How cool! I'm sure she'll make a wonderful friend!" She further blabbed, making Peter more embarrassed. This damn dragon wasn't going to be his friend, it was a stuffed toy! 

Of course, he didn't say that out loud. He just kept quiet, until Tony gave him a pointed look. Peter wiggled in Steve's grip, and muttered out a quiet "Thank you." to the woman's words. By the time Tony paid for it, and they left, Peter felt like his chest was constricting in on itself. He'd never been so happy to leave a store before. As soon as they exited, Peter sucked in a gulp of fresh air, attempting to cool himself down. Both Tony and Steve chose not to comment, and instead praised him for being such a good boy and not arguing. Peter felt stupid suddenly, because no one wanted to be told by their captors that they were good for obeying. 

Instead of heading back to the car, like Peter thought they would, the husbands turned to the left towards the direction of the restaurants. No.. Peter gulped, gripping the dragon tightly in his hand as his anchor. "Please, let's just go home." Peter spoke to them, which earned him two frowns, and a tut of Tony's tongue. "This is time for us to bond, little one, we're going to have a fun lunch, yeah?" Was the man's quipped response as the duo walked over to a diner. Peter doubted that. 

The door opened with a ding, and it was just as Peter had thought, horrifying. The restaurant wasn't empty, like he'd hoped. Many 'parents' didn't use the daycare services, since they preferred staying home with their littles all day, or at least, that's what Steve had said when Peter asked about it. No wonder the diner was somewhat busy. It was lunch hour, and if many of the community members were stay at home 'parents', it made sense for them to go out into town whenever. Again, Peter was thankful to realize that no one was recognizable. 

"Mr. and Mr. Stark!" Came a cheerful exclamation from behind the podium. Peter turned to look at the old man who approached them with his hand stretched outwards. Tony clasped it welcomingly, a genuine smile on his face as the older man immediately began guiding them further into the diner. Right, Peter had forgotten that the Starks built this place. They were known everywhere, and of course would've been sat down directly upon entering a restaurant. Two menus were placed down on the designated table, along with a paper one and a small packet of crayons. 

Peter's lips turned into a straight line as he glanced at the old man, who just smiled politely at Peter. "Is this the little guy I've heard so much about?" He asked as Steve placed Peter down, and nodded for him to scoot down the booth seat. Happy to be out of Steve's arms, Peter did as told and scooted down until he hit the wall, his eyes staring anywhere but at the host. "Yes, Stan, this is Peter. Sweetie, can you say hello to Mr. Lee?" Tony spoke, catching Peter's eyes with that familiar look of warning. He knew it. Tony was living for this. He absolutely loved showing Peter off to the entire community like he were some trophy or prize. 

Peter placed the dragon down on top of the table as he turned his head to look up at the host with a sheepish expression. "Hello..." Peter responded, swallowing nervously. Stan's smile widened and he gave Peter a wave, before wishing that they had a good meal, and that their server would be with them shortly. When the server did eventually come around, Peter was disappointed to find out that the husbands wouldn't let him order for himself. They hadn't even asked him what he wanted! Not that he would give them the satisfaction of enjoying their lunch, but the teen still felt angry about it. He was given milk in a cup with a lid and a straw, while Tony and Steve both got soda. 

Peter eyed the glasses with envy, his mouth watering from just the thought of having something other than juice, milk, or water to drink. He quickly shifted his gaze, focusing on the dragon placed in front of him. Tony and Steve struck up a conversation, talking about different things while Peter zoned everything out. He didn't even bother to pay attention when the server came back to get their meal order. Tony had ordered Peter chicken fingers and smiley face fries, with a side of fruit. It wasn't the worst sounding meal, but he noticed the BLT from the 'adult' menu, and would've much rather have that. It is what it is though, so Peter would make do with at least being able to feed himself. 

"-and I got to thinking, we should set up a playdate for Peter!" He caught the end of Steve's rambling, his ears perking up at the mention of a playdate. They often talked about him, but they had never mentioned anything about inviting someone over. Peter turned to look at them with confusion apparent on his face, but he kept quiet, letting Tony speak. "I think that's a great idea hunny." Tony turned to Peter, giving him a soft smile now that Pete was paying attention to them. "What do you think bud? Want to have a friend over soon?" Peter's mind immediately leapt to Shuri, and without realizing how quickly he was answering, Peter was nodding his head. "Yes please, I'd like Shuri to come over." 

Steve, having already known whom Peter would choose, chuckled to himself. "Are you sure you don't want to play with someone who's closer to your age, sweetie?" Tony asked, frowning. Peter's ears turned red out of humiliation and anger. Tony was doing it again, saying things that went straight to the nausea in the pit of Peter's stomach. "P-Please don't say things like that." Peter quietly spoke, which had Tony's demeanor shifting almost instantly. Peter stilled in his spot, but all Tony did was reach forward and push the stuffed dragon closer to Peter's chest. "We're having a fun lunch, Peter, do not make me angry. Be a good boy and cuddle with May." Tony suggested darkly. 

Steve sighed and wrapped his arm around Peter's shoulders, pulling him in closer to his sturdy figure. Peter, afraid of the consequences, did as he was instructed. He pulled the dragon down from off the table, and placed it in his lap. The fur was soft, and felt nice against his skin, and even the added weight to his legs felt comforting in a way. Peter, although a little uncomfortable about snuggling a stuffed animal at eighteen, felt himself begin to relax from his defensive stance. Tony relaxed too, watching Pete carefully while Steve's hand stroked the teen's hair. The server arrived then with their food, and placed everything down with a quiet 'Awe' at the sight of Peter tucked into Steve's arm, holding the dragon. 

He tried not to react, but found that his appetite was no longer there. Peter still ate. Tony and Steve didn't give him another option. The chicken nuggets were cut up into even tinier pieces, but hey, Peter was still allowed to feed himself. It was a small victory, which was sad, but he'd take it. In such a situation as his, even the smallest things could make a difference. And as he fed himself with one hand, and held onto May the dragon with the other, Peter felt a new feeling wash over him. It wasn't panic, or guilt, or frustration. Peter didn't feel two seconds from throwing up, or on the brink of another crying meltdown. He felt... at ease. They were in public, which was out of the normal, but here, sitting down and eating while the two men chatted about idle things, Peter felt like they were still participating in their daily routine. 

He felt used to it. Like this was just his life now, and he'd been here for years. He'd been so shocked by this, that when Tony questioned Peter's distant and confused gaze, Peter automatically found himself saying. "I'm fine, Daddy." Which was a lie.... wasn't it?


End file.
